


The Journal of Adrian Fawley

by Dakotanight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotanight/pseuds/Dakotanight
Summary: This is the journal of the fifth Marauder. The one that was hidden from the rest of the wizarding world after leaving Hogwarts. Here is his story recounting his adventures with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.**This is the first time I've written something in this format so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

I’m sure if you’re reading this that you are familiar with the story of Harry Potter. And that if you know the story of him you have heard of the marauders and know of their names; Peter, Remus, Sirius and James. Four friends who lived in the same dorm room for seven fun filled years.

But think carefully, the dorms at Hogwarts have five beds. Who was the fifth person in their room and why was he never mentioned? Maybe there was no fifth person or maybe he was just not friends with them. That couldn’t have been more wrong.

See I was the fifth person in that dorm and those four were the closest friends I ever had. The reason I was never mentioned was because I had to go into hiding shortly after Hogwarts, and I barely saw any of them again.

I kept a diary during my school years and after all this time I finally feel that it is time for me to share my story.

Before we begin let me tell you a bit about myself. I grew up in Godric’s Hollow. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Before you ask, yes I knew Albus Dumbledore when I was growing up. And no I didn’t meet the Potters until I started Hogwarts. James and his parents didn’t live there at the time. Now let me continue.

I was not born from a happy union. My mother had been raped one night as she was out looking for fluxweed. She rarely spoke of that night. All she would say was that he came out of the mist and that as he raped her he kept saying how she should be honored he chose her. She passed out before long and woke up in her bed.

Sitting in the chair beside her bed was Albus Dumbledore. He explained that he had found her in the forest and taken her home. When she asked him if he had seen the man who had assaulted her he said he hadn’t.

For the months following Dumbledore visited my mother regularly. He said he was just checking to make sure she was ok as she lived alone. He was also there when she found out she was pregnant with me and helped her get ready to be a mom.

After I was born, it was obvious right away that I posed great magical powers. As a baby if my mother was occupied and I was hungry, a bottle of milk would fly over to my crib so I could drink. My mother was thrilled because no one in her family had had much magical abilities in quiet a few generations.

As I grew it came apparent that my abilities lay mainly with creatures, both magical and non-magical. The garden’s knarls, who are naturally suspicious, would eat gladly out of my hand. Song birds would come to me when I was sad and sing for me.

I had a good childhood and only wanted for one thing. Friends! You see my mother wasn’t the trusting sort after what had happened to her. Aside from Dumbledore she never had anyone over and I was not encouraged to meet strangers. This was also the time that you-know-who was gaining power.

As soon as I was old enough to understand that I was a wizard, it was also made clear that I would be taught magic at home. This saddened me because, while I loved my mother I knew there was only so much she’d be able to teach me

And so the years went on and soon it was the summer after my 11th birthday. It was mid August when Dumbledore arrived at our door step. And that my dear friend is when we begin my story.

I would like to say that while most of the entries will be as I wrote them I have tried to correct some of my spelling and in some cases may add a few details that didn’t get in at the time.


	2. Pre-Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of attendance and the weeks leading up to the first year.

_August 14th 1971_

This is my first entry in my new journal. I just bought it today when I went to Diagon Alley with Mr. Dumbledore. I guess I should be calling him Professor now but it’s hard considering I’ve known him my whole life.

I guess I should start at the beginning and explain how today went.

It all started this morning. I was upstairs in my room playing with my new friend. He’s a mouse and is supper friendly. I’m hoping that mother will let me bring up some pieces of bread and cheese for him.

Anyways I was playing with him when I heard some shouting from downstairs. It was loud enough that my new friend went and hid under my bed. I on the other hand was worried if mother was ok so I quickly ran down stairs to see.

When I finally got down there, I saw that Mr. Dumbledore was holding her as she cried into his shoulder. I couldn’t understand what he had told her that would have her crying. Finally she pulled away from him and came to stand in front of me.

She got down in front of me and I could see her eyes were all red from crying. She took my hands and tried to force a smile. “It looks like you’re going to be going to Hogwarts after all Adrian. Professor Dumbledore is going to take you to do you’re shopping ok?”

I couldn’t help the smile that rippled through me. I’m actually going to Hogwarts! I honestly never though mother would let me go what with her distrust of the outside world. Giving her a quick hug I looked over at Mr…Professor Dumbledore and noticed that he was watching me.

His eyes seemed to scan over my blond hair and bright green eyes. Even now as I write I feel like he was thinking something serious but I have no idea what it could be.

Anyways, he finally blinked and the seriousness that I thought I had seen was gone. He smiled and made a motion towards the door. “I’ve already got the key to your vault so we can be on our way once your ready.”

Letting go of mother I ran over to the door and slipped on my shoes. Giving her one last hug I went out side with Professor Dumbledore.

Once outside he turned to look at me. “I think it will be best if we get to London the quickest way possible. Have you ever side-along apperated before?” I said that I hadn’t “Then this should be an experience for you. Hold onto my left arm and just let me guide you.”

Doing as he said I grabbed a hold of his arm and when he turned I felt myself turn with him. Suddenly the most unpleasant feeling came over me. I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. Just as I was sure I wasn’t going to be able to handle any more the feeling disappeared and I opened my eyes to find that we were standing in an alley way. Looking out towards the street I could see people walking back and forth, no one even sparing us a glance.

“Come along then. It’s just a little ways away.” Professor Dumbledore said as he lead me towards the street. When we turned to walk down it I noticed that the muggles were looking at him curiously. And I could understand why. He was wearing a bright blue suit that day while everyone around us wore mostly black.

We quickly were able to make our way down the street. I found London so fascinating and I wish I could have spent more time and taken a look around the muggle stores but Professor Dumbledore kept us moving.

Finally he stopped in front of a dingy old pub with an old sign over head that read ‘The Leaky Cauldron.’ He opened the door and ushered me inside.

The inside was as dingy as the outside and I loved it. There were witches and wizards sitting at tables talking about everything from quidditch to Potions Weekly. I can’t wait until I’m old enough and am able to sit at those table with them.

We made our way through the pub, people kept calling out to Professor Dumbledore (from now on I’m just going to call him Dumbledore. It’s too long to write every time and my hands starting to hurt). He’d pause and wave to everyone who said hi but he never stopped to chat.

Finally we made it to the back yard and he walked over to a pile of garbage bins that were standing by the far wall. We walked up and he tapped the wall. I know I probably should have paid more attention to which ones he was tapping but I was too excited.

When he was done the last brick he had touched began to shake and move. Soon the rest near it began to move too. Eventually they formed an archway that led to a bustling street beyond.

I was in awe. Mother had never taken me to Diagon Alley before with her. I suddenly realized everything that I had been missing.

“Well first we will need to go to Gringotts and get you some gold. Once that is done we can start getting you the supplies that you’ll need. Now then if you’ll follow me.” And with that we both started walking down the street.

I think I may have hurt my neck from trying to look at everything. There was so much going on around us.

At the end of the street we walked up the steps of a large white building. In front of the gold doors stood a goblin on each side. When we reached the doors one of the goblins opened them and let us in to face a second set. These doors opened as well.

What was beyond I don’t think I can describe but I will try. It was a long hall with tall long desks lining both sides. There were goblins sitting behind the desks while other goblins were leading people in and out of the doors.

Dumbledore walked up to one of the desks and began talking to the goblin behind it. Eventually the goblin jumped down off his stool and took us through one of the doors behind him to the carts that were waiting.

I wont go into the cart ride down to the vaults because I can’t remember it to well. It all happened so quickly and before I knew it we were standing back outside with a bag full of coins.

Over the next few hours we picked up the supplies that I’ll need for school. I was even able to treat myself and picked up a tawny owl that I’ve decided to name Ingrid.

The last place we went to was to get me my wand. That was a weird experience and I guess I should make note of it.

We had walked into the store when Mr. Ollivander came from somewhere in the back. He immediately walked up to Dumbledore and began shaking his hand.

“Professor Dumbledore, how good it is to see you again.” He said. “My father always talked about the day when you bought your wand. But, that doesn’t look like the one that he gave to you.”

Dumbledore quickly shoved the wand that he had in his pocket, in deeper. “Yes well, today we are actually here to get a wand for my friend here.” He said before waving a hand towards me.

Mr. Ollivander immediately turned and looked me over with his pale silver eyes. “Well who do we have here?” he asked.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and held out my hand. “Adrian sir. Adrian Fawley.”

He took my hand and gave it a little shake. “Fawley eh? Yes I remember finding your mother her wand. 10 3/4 unicorn hair, yew. Very flexible. Let’s see what we can find for you.”

He started walking around the store pulling boxes down and handing wands to me. Everyone had barely touched my hand before it was taken away. This went on for what seemed like forever.

Finally he came from the back again this time carrying a box on it that was so old there was a thick layer of dust on it. He brushed as much dust off it as he could before he pulled the wand out of the box.

“I doubt this will work but let’s give it a try. 11 ½ inches, unicorn hair English oak.” Mr. Ollivander said handing it over to me.

The moment that I had it in my hand I felt warmth spread up through my arm. Giving the wand a quick wave caused gold sparks to shoot out of the end.

Dumbledore clapped his hand and smiled at me. Ollivander on the other hand was watching me carefully as he took the wand away to wrap it. All the while muttering “Interesting, very interesting.”

Finally I couldn’t resist the urge any more and had to ask what was interesting. He turned and handed me back the wand box before he spoke. “This is one of the first wands I ever made Mr. Fawley. It has been sitting in this store for well over sixty years and never once in all those years has it acted as it did for you. I’ve had wands sit for five to ten years but never have I had one wait as long as this one has. There must be something very special about you.”

Dumbledore didn’t give me a chance to think about it to much. The minute I had paid for my wand we were back out the door and making our way up to the pub. The whole walk up I couldn’t stop thinking about Mr. Ollivander’s words.

We made it out of the pub with very little fan fair. Once outside Dumbledore lead me back to the alley that we had first arrived in. He instructed me to set my packages down and with a flick of his wand they disappeared. Once they were gone he asked me to take hold of his arm again and he apperated us back home.

He didn’t hang around long once we were home. Just long enough to warn me not to try any magic until school and to make sure mother knew how and when I was suppose to meet the train.

Later, after supper I was reading the books that we had picked up when I heard mother crying in her room. I knew better then to go see her but it’s got me worrying about her when I leave.

Hopefully I’ll be able to find someone to look after her when I’m gone.

_August 22 1971_

Sorry it’s been a few days since I last wrote. There hasn’t been a lot to talk about but finally today I was able to find someone who I think will be a good friend to mother while I’m away at school.

Ever since I last wrote I’ve taken to walking around the village trying to see if I could find someone who would be mother friend. It’s been hard. It can’t be a muggle because they wouldn’t understand her and there’s only so many witches and wizards around here.

It was getting on near tea time and I was walking home with my head down, not watching where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into somebody. 

Looking up quickly I saw that the person I had bumped into was an elderly witch I had seen around town. She has wispy grey hair and kind brown eyes.

“Sorry mam.” I said sheepishly.

“You’re that Fawley boy aren’t you? I’ve seen you walking the streets the last week or so. Don’t you know that it’s a dangerous time to be out alone right now?” she said as she shifted the bag she had been carrying.

I don’t know why I did it but I just started spewing out how I was trying to find someone to keep mother company while I was at school. I told her that was why I was out walking the streets but that I hadn’t had any luck and that I was worried for her.

She just stared at me for a minute before putting a hand on my shoulder. “Well I think it’s about time I get you home. Come along now.”

The whole walk home I kept my eyes on the ground, sure that she was going to tell mother that I had been bad. Finally we made it to the door and she knocked.

It was a few minutes but eventually my mother opened the door. Her eyes found mine first before looking up to my companion. “Can I help you?”

“Good afternoon miss Fawley. I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Bathilda Bagshot. I live just up the way there. Did you know that your boy has been walking around the village lately?” Mrs. Bagshot said.

“I...I didn’t know but thank you for telling me. I’ll be sure that he doesn’t do it again in the future.” Mother said trying to usher me inside so that she could close the door.

Mrs. Bagshot just smiled. “Oh I know dear. Why don’t we talk about it inside while your son gets us some tea?”

With out waiting she just walked in the door and past mother. I can’t tell you how surprised I was and I felt a little bad for mother because I could see the fear in her eyes. For some reason though I knew that Mrs. Bagshot was ok.

My mother went into the living room and sat down next to our guest while I went and started making tea. I decided to take as long as I could so that they had time to chat.

Once the tea was ready and I had everything set on the tray I carried it into the living room. When I entered I saw that they were sitting on the couch and that Mrs. Bagshot had both of mothers hands in hers and they were talking softly.

Not wanting to disturb them I placed the tray down on the coffee table and I went upstairs to my room.

Just before supper I heard the front door open and close and I rushed down stairs. Mother was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove.

I couldn’t help myself, I immediately asked how things had gone with Mrs. Bagshot. All mother would say though was that things went well and that I should set the table. I really hope that they will become friends.

_August 26 1971_

Mrs. Bagshot has been over every day since I introduced her to mother. It’s been a big relief for me knowing that someone will be here to look after her.

I can’t think of a better person to look after mother while I’m gone either. Mrs. Bagshot has managed to break through mother’s shell over the last few days in a way no one else has. The big thing I think is that she thinks mothers a terrific gardener. She has made mother promise to do her garden come spring and mother said that she was more then happy to.

Finally I can actually look forward to going to school in a few days.

I’ve read all my school books and have tried to memorize as much as I can. I just hope it’s enough.


	3. Year 1.1 - The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train ride and the sorting hat

_September 1 1971_

I’m here, I’m finally here at Hogwarts. I’m currently in my dorm room listening to my dorm mates sleep. I’m sure this probably could have waited until tomorrow but I’m to excited to sleep right now.

I’ll start at the beginning of the day. I was up early and had my trunk and my owl’s cage sitting by the door before mother had even made breakfast. She insisted I eat before we left saying that there wouldn’t be much on the train in the way of real food. All through breakfast though I couldn’t stop fidgeting.

Finally around 8:30am mother went down to the street phone and called us this thing called a taxi. A taxi is a muggle car that a muggle will drive people around in for money. I found it fascinating. The poor muggle though looked a little afraid when he saw my owl but in the end he loaded us up and drove us to London.

Once he had dropped us off mother lead me through the crowds of people until we came to a stop in front of a brick barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Mother had mentioned the barrier to me the day before. Once she was sure that none of the muggle were paying attention she gave me the go ahead and I ran towards the barrier.

I ended up having to close my eyes because even though I knew I wasn’t going to smash into the wall part of me was still afraid I would. All the worrying though was for nothing as I sailed right through it.

Waiting for mother to make her way through I looked around at all the families saying good bye. Part of me was actually sad that I’d be saying good bye to mother in a little bit but I was way more excited then I was sad.

When she finally made it we started walking down the platform until we could load my trunk in to the luggage compartment. After we stood there in silence. I knew mother was worried about me but I assured her that I’d owl her first thing in the morning.

Finally the whistle blew telling us that we should get on the train. I gave mother one last quick hug before jumping onboard. I managed to squeeze myself by the window so that I could still see her. As the train started moving away I waved to her until it rounded the bend and she disappeared from sight.

Turning around I decided to head down the corridor and see if I could find a compartment. As I turned though I managed to bump into a boy who had been standing behind me. He had mousey brown hair and green eyes. He was about my height but thin.

“Sorry about that.” I said with a smile.

“It’s ok.” He mumbled before looking at the ground.

I don’t know why but something about him intrigued me. Still smiling I offered him my hand. “I’m Adrian by the way. Adrian Fawley.”

He looked at my hand before taking it and giving it a shake. “Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. I really am sorry about bumping into you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said “I was just about to go find a compartment, would you like to join me?”

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying ok. Together we walked down the corridors trying to find someplace to sit. Almost all the compartments were full by this point.

Almost at the end of the train we over heard some raised voices and saw a red headed girl and black haired boy storming out of a nearby compartment and head towards us. With a glare they pushed past us before hurrying on.

Remus and I looked at each other before shrugging and walking to the door of the compartment that they had just left. Inside were still two boys, both with black hair. One wore a pair of glasses and his hair was messy and all over the place while the other had longer curlier hair. Both boys were bent over in their seats laughing.

Opening the door I stepped just inside causing both to look up at us. “Would you mind if we sat with you? It looks like everywhere else is full.”

The one with glasses smiled at us as he adjusted his glasses. “Of course. I’m sure you two will be better company then the two that just left.”

Saying thanks Remus and I sat down next to the two boys. “I’m Adrian by the way and this is Remus.”

“James.” Said the one with glasses

“Sirius” said the other one. “We were just talking about what houses we might be in. What do you two think?”

“I suspect I’ll be in Ravenclaw like my father.” Remus said with a shrug.

“A brainer are you? What about you?” James said motioning in my direction.

I just shrugged as well. “I never really thought about it. Until a few months ago I didn’t think I’d be going to Hogwarts. Mother was adamant that I’d be taught at home. If I had to pick maybe Hufflepuff?”

At that moment the compartment door opened again and this time a small plump boy with mousy brown hair was standing there. “Do you mind if I join you? Some third years are cursing people down the corridor.” He asked nervously as he fidgeted with his hands.

“No problem the more the merrier.” James said smiling again and motioning to an empty seat that the new boy happily took.

The rest of the train ride went by quickly. The new boy’s name was Peter and he seemed to be very timid. Every time the rest of us said something he seemed to hang on to our every word.

When the food trolley came by we loaded ourselves up with sweets and sat there eating them for the rest of the ride. I was so happy, for once in my life I was actually making friends.

All to soon the train started slowing down and we decided we should change into our robes. Just before the train stopped the conductor’s voice came on over head and told us to leave our trunks on board and that they would be taken up later.

The five of us all crammed into the corridor with the rest of the students as the train finally pulled to a stop. We all pushed our way towards the doors and finally out onto the platform.

We paused for a moment to look around wondering where to go. It was night by now and it was only thanks to the lanterns hanging around the platform that we could see.

Above our heads came a loud booming voice calling “Firs’ years! This way firs’ years.” I turned to see where the voice was coming from and was shocked to see this giant of a man wading his way through the crowd swinging his own lantern.

We pushed our way towards him and once all the first years were gather around he turned and lead us down a path. It was slippery and people kept loosing their footing.

At one point Peter, who was beside me slipped and fell and in the process grabbed a hold of the sleeve of my robe pulling me down with him. We managed to take out most of the people behind us as we fell.

Quickly I managed to stand up and turned to help the person behind me. It was the girl that Remus and I had seen on the train. She was already being helped up by the boy that had been with her. He was glaring at Peter as he helped her.

“Watch where you’re going.” He sneered.

James who was helping Peter up sneered back. “Leave him alone.”

“Yeah Snivelly.” Sirius said stepping forward. “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size.”

The girl just rolled her eyes before taking the boy by the hand and pulling him down the path telling him to forget about it. Together they passed us and continued on. The boy kept shooting looks over his shoulder the rest of the walk down.

Finally we were able to make it down to the end of the path where it ended at a large lake. On the other side of the lake we could see the castle, the windows all lit up. Along the shore line were a number of boats. The giant told us to pile in, no more then four to a boat.

I managed to share a boat with James, Sirius and Remus while Peter was left sharing a boat with other people. Once we were all seated the giant shouted “onward” and as one the boats all took off for the other shore.

On the other side we had to duck under a cave and land on a pebbled shore. We all climbed out of the boats, poor Peter managed to fall again, and started the climb up the nearby stairs.

When we came out into the open it was in a courtyard in front of a pair of large oak doors with a set of stairs leading up. The giant lead us up the stairs before banging his fist on the doors. Immediately they opened to show an middle aged witch wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses and her greying hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck.

She looked at all of us with a stern expression before turning to the giant. “About time you made it Hagrid.”

The giant, Hagrid smiled down at her. “Sorry Professor McGonagall, had a few little accidents on the way. Here now though.”

“Very well. If you will all follow me.” She said to us first years before leading us through the doors. The entrance hall was huge as she lead us through it to a small room on the right hand side. We all crowded in standing closer then maybe we would have liked to.

McGonagall stood at the door and explained how we would soon be sorted into our houses. She also went on to explain how we could earn and loose points and that at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. After she then left saying she would be back in a minute.

We all stood there in silence and I could tell that some of the other kids were nervous. Peter I could visibly see shaking though I’m not sure why.

Finally McGonagall came back and lead us out of the small room and across the hall to another large set of doors. On the other side I could hear voices and guessed that that was where the rest of the school was.

Opening the doors wide we were all lead between the tables towards the dalais where the teachers table was. As we walked closer I scanned the table until I found Dumbledore. His eyes caught mine and he gave me a welcoming smile and a nod as we approached.

We all stopped in front of the dalais and McGonagall went to a small room off to the side and came back carrying a three legged stool and a old beaten up hat. She sat the hat on the stool and stood back. By now the whole room was silent and all the other students were staring at the hat intently.

A slit near the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing. I can’t remember the exact words that it said but I do remember that it described the four houses and asked that we all stay united. I don’t quite understand why.

Once it was done singing it sat silently again. McGonagall then stepped forward with a roll of paper. “When I call your name you will place the sorting hat on your head. When it has placed you, please return the hat to the stool and take a seat at your house.”

I wont bore you with all the names that were called just the ones that I paid attention to. The first of which was Sirius.

McGonagall called him up and he slowly made his way through the crowd up to the stool. Picking the hat up he sat down on the stool and lowered the hat onto his head. It was only a moment later before it was shouting out “Gryffindor!”

Sirius whipped the hat off his head and put it back on the stool, a huge smile on his face as he took off towards the table that was cheering. As he passed me though I could tell there was worry in his eyes.

The next person I paid attention to was a girl by the name of Lily Evans. When her name was called I recognized her as the girl from earlier. She sat down on the stool and the hat had barely touched her head when it shouted out Gryffindor as well.

As she walked past us I could see her make eye contact with someone in the crowd before sitting down. I watched as Sirius went to talk to her but she must have remembered him from earlier because she immediately turned away from him and moved as far away as possible.

I was next. I squeezed my way through the crowd and up to the stool. Taking a deep breath I picked up the hat, sat down and placed it on my head.

I immediately heard a voice in my ear. “Hmmmm where should I put you. Kind heart, not a bad mind, loyal too. And there’s something else. Something I have only seen once before. But no mater, where to put you, where to put you.”

As he spoke I remembered Sirius, already sorted; James, so sure that he was going to be in Gryffindor; Remus who seemed to be nervous about something but had loosened up on the train; and poor Peter who needed someone to look out for him.

“Ah I see. Very good, very good. I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!” is said, shouting out the last word to the whole hall.

I stood up and legs shaky, put the hat back down and made my way over to the table. I sat down opposite Sirius who gave me a smile.

A few more names were called and then Remus was called up. Sirius and I watched as he followed the routine all of us had done before him and sat down on the stool with the hat on his head. The hat took a few minutes with him before it too shouted out Gryffindor.

He came and joined us, sitting beside me. He didn’t look overly thrilled about where he had ended up but I didn’t feel like it was right of me to ask.

The next person that I paid attention too was Peter. When his name was called he scurried up to the stool and with shaking hands set the hat on his head. The hat took much longer to decide with him. Close to five minutes at least. Finally it shouted out Gryffindor too.

Right after Peter was James’ turn. He walked confidently up to the stool and picked up the hat. He had barely put the hat on when it shouted out the he too would be joining Gryffindor.

The rest of us sitting there cheered loudly as he made his way over and squeezed in between Sirius and Lily. The former patting him on the back and the latter shifting away from him too.

The last person I will mention, and that’s only cause I’ve mentioned him before, is the black haired boy from earlier. Apparently his name is Severus Snape. He was quickly sorted into Slytherin and Lily seemed to be upset by this.

Once the sorting was all done Dumbledore stood up and talked to all of us. He told us to stay away from the forest, not to use magic in the halls and that there was a new tree on the grounds this year, something called a whomping willow and that it would be a good idea to stay away from it too.

After he had finished talking food appeared on the tables and we all ate our fill. I wont go into any more detail about that because after supper we simply came up to the common room, found our dormitory and got ready for bed.

I’m starting to feel sleepy now so I think I will end this off here. I’m so happy to be here and can’t wait to see what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Year 1.2 - Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing through the first year. 

_September 5 1971_

It’s been a few days since my last entry but I’ve been busy. The castle is huge and it takes time to get anywhere and that’s if you don’t get lost. Nick, our house ghost, is helpful but I’ve run into Peeves a few times and he’s the worst! Yesterday he chased Peter and I down the third floor corridor waving walking sticks around.

Classes are interesting. We are learning a lot of theory right now but I know it’s going to help in the long run. I don’t know if I have a favorite class yet but I think everyone’s least favorite is History of Magic. Binns, who I should mention is a ghost, is so boring to listen too. He just drowns on and on about events in the past and it’s all I can do not to fall asleep. Somehow Remus manages to stay awake, I have to ask him how he does it.

I think the best thing right now is that I have friends. Ever since our first night the five of us spend pretty much all day together. James and Sirius act like they could be brothers and that they have known each other all their life instead of a few days. They are the jokesters of the group. We’ve only been here for a few days and they have already found new secret passages that we are pretty sure no one else knows about.

Personally I feel closest to Remus. He’s super smart and we are always chatting about the last class and helping each other with homework. We also are the ones that make sure the rest actually do their homework.

Then theirs Peter, he’s timid and shy but he seems to hero worship the rest of us. I think it goes to James’ and Sirius’ head sometimes but they treat him well. Our first full day here a Slytherin fourth year was picking on Peter in the entrance hall and James’ stepped in and punched the kid in the nose. No wand or anything just punched him.

Of course McGonagall was near by and saw it all and gave him detention. He’s polishing the trophy room tonight as punishment.

I was working on my potions essay but I decided to take a break and write up an entry. Remus had to leave for a few days, apparently his moms ill and he’ll have to go home once a month or so. Sirius and Peter are practicing wand movements for charms and as mentioned before James is in detention.

I suspect next week is going to be harder but I don’t care. This is everything that I had wanted and I’m so happy that I’m here.

_October 5 1971_

It’s been a while since I wrote again. I’ve just been so busy with classes and homework but I figured I should take a break and catch up.

Let’s see, first month was good. Had our first flying lesson during the second full week. Don’t think it’s for me but at least I know I can fly if I need to. James took to it like a pro. Apparently he flies all the time at home. Sirius is pretty good too but he doesn’t seem to enjoy it as much as James. Peter managed to crash his broom after barely 5 minutes into the class.

I have decided that my favorite class so far is potions. Slughorn is a bit pompous but aside from that I like making the different potions. Wish we had it more often then just once a week.

Last Friday during potions though James and Sirius got into a fight with Snape. I wasn’t paying attention and don’t know what it was about but before I knew it wands were out and Slughorn was yelling at them. All three of them ended up in detention that weekend and when James and Sirius made it back to the common room they weren’t happy.

Remus is off seeing his mother again. Poor guy I hope he comes back feeling better then he did last time. Last time he came back all pale and he looked pretty sick. Hopefully this time will be different.

_December 18 1971_

It’s been a busy couple of months now. Classes are going great but I’m really worried that the travelling back and forth is taking it’s toll on Remus. Every time he comes back from visiting home he’s all pale and sickly. He says that it’s nothing but I’m not so sure.

We’ve managed to find even more secret passages. James and Sirius seem to have a knack for finding them. Remus sometimes feels like we should leave them alone but I don’t see why we should. Someone made them to be used so they should be used.

I managed to wind myself in detention last month with the others. We were all studying in the library one evening when Snape and Evans walked in. Snape made some sort of snide comment about Peter being a half wit and James said that if Peter was a half-wit then Snape had no wit at all. One thing lead to another and Sirius sent a curse at Snape as he tried to hit James. Of course both curses missed but they ended up hitting books instead. This caused Madam Pince to come running. Since she wasn’t sure which of us started it she gave all of us detentions. We spent a week of nights in the library re-organizing, it was brutal.

I wish I could say that since then things between us and Snape have calmed down but that’s not the case. Barely a day goes by when a jinx or curse isn’t sent from one party to the other. Mostly it seems to be confined to James, Sirius and Snape. However Snape has been known to send a curse towards Peter, Remus and myself.

Hopefully tempers will cool down over Christmas break. We’ve only got a few weeks left before we leave. I can’t wait to see mother and Mrs. Bagshot.

James has invited all of us to his place for a New Year’s party. Remus says that he won’t be able to make it which I think is sad. Of all of us he could use a bit of cheering up.

Well him and Sirius that is. When we had first started talking about the holidays Sirius said that he was going to be staying at the castle stating that things were a little tense at home and that he preferred to avoid it if possible. James said that there was no way one of us was going to spend the holidays alone and told Sirius that he was going to stay at James’ house for the holidays. The two of them now are always discussing things they are going to do while home.

It feels weird to think that my first year here at Hogwarts is about half way over. It’s been just as I had imagined.

_January 1 1972_

Happy New Year! I’ve had a great holiday and am almost sad that it’s just about over. I leave for Hogwarts again tomorrow and while I can’t wait to get back to the school I will miss mother. She’s doing a lot better though. I think Mrs. Bagshot is doing her a lot of good.

Christmas was quiet but it was fun too. Mother invited Mrs. Bagshot over for supper that night and that morning I had a pile of gifts. Mother had gotten me a couple of new books that I had been wanting. James and Sirius both sent sweets, Remus got me a fancy new quill and Peter got me some colour changing ink.

Last night Mother and I went to the Potter’s for their New Year’s party. I thought mother would have a panic attack at being around so many people but she managed to handle it quite well. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are very kind and took care of mother for the evening. I was sad that Remus wasn’t able to make it but I had fun spending time with James, Sirius and Peter.

It was a little weird though. We mentioned to the adults that Remus was home looking after his mother and they said that they hadn’t heard of Mrs. Lupin being ill. Maybe it’s just not widely known yet. Will have to double check with Remus tomorrow on the train to make sure that it’s ok to be telling people.

I can’t wait to go back to school tomorrow. I’ve got all my homework done and am sure that I did well on all of it. As much as I’m going to miss mother it’s going to be nice to be around the guys again. Peter mentioned that he thinks he might know of another passage on the fifth floor. James thinks though that it’ll be the one that he found during week one. Guess we will just have to see once we get back.

_January 5 1972_

Well it’s our first week back and as James predicted the passage that Peter thought he had discovered was one that he’d already known about. Oh well I managed to find a new one just this morning. I only went down it a little ways but I think it goes off the grounds. We’re going to take a closer look on the weekend when we have more time.

The teachers have started thinking about exams. Remus and I have developed revision tables and have even helped Peter make his. James and Sirius think we are crazy because exams are still 5 months away.

Exams maybe months away still but I’m determined to do well on them. I want mother to be proud of me.

_February 28 1972_

It’s been over a month since the last time that I wrote but we’ve been crazy busy. Between classes, assignments and a few detentions I haven’t had a chance to write in a while.

Yes I did say detentions. James and Sirius sometimes drag the rest of us down with them during their crazy schemes. Ok maybe drag is a stretching the truth a little bit. I mean I was the one that wondered what Snape would look like with orange hair. James didn’t have to go through with it though. Flitwick made us clean bedpans for that one.

Most of our detentions seem to focus around Snape. To be fair he tries to get us as much as we try to get him. Evans is never far away when this all happens telling us off or saying how childish we are. I think she’s mostly speaking to Sirius and James. Remus and myself get along civilly with her and Peter is so shy that if she does speak to him he goes bright red and speaks to the ground.

We’re really starting to worry about Remus. It’s just not natural for someone to be ill as often as he is. Especially not every time he is coming back from seeing his mother. He never says anything though, just says it’s from worry and all the homework but I don’t know.

He’s gone right now actually. Left this morning and asked if I could take notes for him for the next few days. He had asked James the one time and to be fair James did do his best, but his best just isn’t up to the kid of notes Remus and I take. At least he tried though.

_May 21th 1972_

Happy birthday to me! Today has been great, it being my first birthday where I've had actual friends. Remus and I took the day off of studying and the five of us spent the day down by the lake. Peter managed to get us a feast of food to keep us fed while we were down there. He wouldn't tell us how though. I think it made him feel good to know something that the rest of us don't.

It was great just spending the day down there watching the giant squid swim lazily around. At one point Hagrid came over and chatted with us for a bit. He's really great and has agreed to let me help out with some of the creatures during the weekends next year. I would have liked to start helping this year but with exams starting next week we decided it was better to wait.

The teachers have been going so crazy with review the last little bit that even James and Sirius are getting a little worried, not that they would tell you that. They've both asked Remus and myself to help them study and review. It's a good thing the library allows study groups, though Madam Pince has threatened to ban us if she catches us practicing jinxs on each other again.

I can't believe that there is only a month left of school. This year has passed by so fast. We're already discussing what we're going to be doing for the summer holidays. James and his parents are going on a trip to Greece. Remus and Peter are going to spend most of their time at home with their families. Sirius said he's going to spend as much time out of the house as possible.

Sirius never really talks about his family. From what I've picked up he comes from an old pure blood family but he doesn't seem to get along with them. The rest of us told him that he's welcome to spend time at our places during the summer any time he wanted to. I'll have to remember to get mother to hook up our fireplace to the floo network when I get home.

_June 24 1972_

Well tonight's my last night at the castle until September. We just had the end of year feast in the great hall. It was all decked out in red and gold since Gryffindor won the house cup this year. I don't think I've felt this full since the beginning of the year feast.

We all leave for home tomorrow on the train. It's going to be sad to say good bye to everyone but it'll be nice to see mother again. She said that the garden is growing good and that she can't wait to have me home to help out. She also mentioned that she's been working on Mrs. Bagshots garden as well as a few others in the village. It's nice knowing that she's doing well.

I'm all packed for tomorrow, unlike James who still has his socks spread across the floor. Very tempting to turn them all pink. I think he'd get a chuckle out of that. And if not the rest of us would.


	5. Year 2 - Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and the guys finds out about Remus' secret. 

_July 7th 1972_

I've been home for a week now and I'm missing the guys. I've written to Remus and Peter and it sounds like they are having a good holiday so far. Waiting for a response from Sirius now, sent him a list of dates that he can come over if he wants. Know he's probably already wishing he wasn't at home.

He told us that his parents weren't happy when they found out that he was in Gryffindor. I guess they have a very pure-blood mentality and the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for generations. Since he's the first Gryffindor he was worried about how they were going to treat him while he's home.

Haven't heard from James yet but he said he was leaving right away for his trip once he got home so I don't expect to hear anything from him until later on in the summer.

I've spent the last few days helping mother in the garden. She's insistent that not a weed or gnome be seen for when she brings people over to showcase her work. I don't think my hands are going to be clean until Christmas. It's ok though I guess. Gives me something to do to pass the time.

Aside from spending my days in the garden I've managed to get a head start on my holiday homework. Finished my History of Magic essay last night and think I'm going to start on transfiguration tomorrow. Might end up sending it over to Remus once it's done. He's better at transfiguration then I am and he's already asked if I can read over his potions homework when he's got it done.

I think I see Ingrid flying back now. Hopefully she's got a letter from Sirius.

_July 27 1972_

Sirius just left this afternoon. He's spent the last couple of weeks here with mother and I but today he's heading over to spend the rest of the holiday with James and his family.

I think it's a good thing for him to get away from his family for a bit, when he showed up on the 9th he was pale and shaky, almost like Remus when he comes back from visiting his mother. He wouldn't talk about what happened while he was at home though so I don't know how his parents treated him. I hope it wasn't to bad.

Any ways we spent the last few weeks just hanging out around the house. Mother loves him and Sirius learned how to sweet talk her pretty quickly. I don't mind, it felt good to see mother happy and opening up to people.

I managed to convince him to finish his homework while he was here saying that that way he wouldn't have to do any when he was with the Potters. I think he also liked the idea that I would look it over for him to make sure that there wasn't any mistakes. Bet you anything that while he's at James' he'll let him copy his essays, not that I mind

Haven't heard from Remus in a few days now though. I don't know why but I think there is something more going on then just his mother being ill. I feel like something is staring me in the face but I just can't seem to put it all together yet.

Peters going to be coming over in a week to spend sometime with us while his parents go to Germany to visit friends. Hopefully mother gets along with him as well as she did with Sirius. 

_August 31 1972_

Last day of summer holidays and I'm so excited to be going back to school tomorrow. We all owled each other during this past week and we are all meeting up at the far end of the platform tomorrow so we can get a compartment together.

Sirius spent the rest of the holidays with James it looks like which I think is good for him. From the few letters he and James have sent over it sounds like they've spent the holidays running around town and trying to hide from muggles.

The week Peter was here was nice. He was quiet and we mostly just spent time in the garden and I helped him finish his assignments. He barely talked to mother at all, just to shy to he said. I guess that's just normal for him. He is very soft spoken even at school.

I can't wait to get back to school and start helping Hagrid around the grounds. I know I'll have to be sure to put my school work first but I'm sure he will be able to teach me a lot to do with animals. There are so many different creatures around the grounds that we don't see day to day that are so interesting.

I'm surprised at how happy mother is this summer. This time last year she was a nervous wreck but it seems that having friends and something to keep her occupied is doing her a lot of good. She says she's going to miss me during the first term and I'm going to miss her to, but she doesn't look like she's close to tears like she was last year.

September 13 1972

The first week back has been great. Busy, but great. Classes are more difficult then last year but I don't think I have been doing to bad. James keeps complaining that he forgot everything over the summer and that the professors should be taking it easy on us. He said that a little to loudly around Professor McGonagall who then went and assigned him a 3 roll essay on why practice during the holidays is key to being a top rate wizard. It was originally only two rolls but James pointed out we aren’t allowed to do magic outside of school. She added a third roll for talking back. 

As always Remus and I ended up helping him with it but he did bring us back each a bag of foreign candy from his trip. Remus ate his in like two days but I still have most of mine left. I want to savor them.

Somethings didn't end up changing over the holidays. I had hoped that after not seeing each other for two months the feud between Snape and us would calm down. I was wrong however. We had only been back a day before Snape shot a jelly-leg curse at Peter. Sirius jumped in and shot a tickling curse back. Of course this had to happen outside of a class room and a teacher soon showed up and started giving detentions.

James and Remus and I managed to get away before the teacher thought we had anything to do with it but Peter and Sirius weren't so lucky. They've been instructed to clean classrooms with Snape for the next two weeks.

On a positive note I worked my first weekend with Hagrid this past weekend. I got up early on the Saturday morning to have breakfast and go meet him. I scarfed down some toast and a bit of bacon before taking off across the grounds to his cabin.

Knocking on his door I could hear him making his way over before it opened. He smiled down at me with his black eyes twinkling. "Ah Adrian, figured you'd be here early. Come in, come in. I'm just getting myself organized."

I walked in and realized that I liked his cabin. It was only one room but it had everything that he could possibly need. Besides he probably spends most of his time outside so doesn't need to much.

Anyways I stood there for a while as he packed up a bag to take with us. I saw him put bandages and thread and other first aid things in it before he slung the strap over his shoulder. Turning back to me he smiled. "Well let's get going. Got an injured unicorn that need to be bandage up and I want to check a couple of bowtruckle trees that look a little weepy. Make sure a fungus isn't getting at them."

Together we walked out of his cabin and towards the woods. Before entering he turned to me and told me that I would be fine in there as long as I was with him but that I wasn't to go in any other time. After nodding my head in agreement we went in.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. Hagrid showed me the best way to bandage a unicorns leg and introduced me to a few centaurs that came by to say hello. They were different to talk to. Liked to talk in circles and never seemed to answer any question Hagrid asked. One of them, Frienze stared at me the whole time that we were with him. He didn't say anything at all the whole time, just stared. When I asked Hagrid about it afterwards he didn't think it was anything odd, just said that centaurs were weird folks and left it at that.

We made it back to the cabin for lunch and Hagrid offered me some of his rock cakes but I declined having grabbed some fruit during breakfast. Together we sat by the lake and had lunch. Hagrid told me about some of the other creatures that we'd see while working together and some stories about them.

After lunch we walked around the grounds checking on trees and bushes and the walls that circled to school. Before I knew it the sun was starting to set and Hagrid was shoeing me back up to the school.

Thankfully my friends had saved me some supper and I was able to eat once I got back to the common room. They asked me about my day and I told them all about it. I know some of it probably seemed boring to them but they at least pretended to be interested.

Sunday was shorter then Saturday. I still had a few assignments to finish up and so I left Hagrid around lunch but I promised I'd be back the following weekend. I can't wait to learn some more.

_September 30 1972_

I think I may know something that I'm not suppose to know.

Hagrid and I were talking at lunch today after spending the morning tending to a doxy infestation. He was telling me about some of the creatures he's dealt with over the years and some how we got on to the topic of werewolves. He said he's only ever known a couple and that he's always felt sorry for them.

He started talking about their changes during the phases of the moon and something in my head just clicked. When I got back to the dorm room this evening I pulled out my moon charts and started marking days and I think I discovered something.

I'm hoping I'm just jumping the gun but I think Remus maybe a werewolf. I really hope I'm wrong but it's the only excuse I can think of. It's all just to perfect, him leaving school every time there is a full moon. How he always comes back all pale and sickly? It's the most reasonable conclusion that I can think of.

I guess the big questions is, do I care? Honestly I don't. He's never acted wolfish to any of us and no mater what his condition he's still one of my best friends. Should I tell him that I know though? Should I tell the others? I don't know what to do.

October 12 1972

So I told the rest of the guys (aside from Remus) about my conclusion. They all thought I was crazy at first but then I brought out my moon charts and showed them the work I'd been doing. Once I showed them what I had worked out they agreed with me a little bit more. We still can't be certain though.

James was all for just asking him but I pointed out that if we just confronted Remus about it he’d get defensive. Thankfully he listened to the rest of us. We decide that we were going to wait until the next full moon, make sure that it is a pattern and if he leaves and comes back looking sick like normal then we will talk to him.

It does make me feel good that not one of us even considered abandoning him. He's still one of us even if he does have a furry little problem as James described it.

October 22 1972

We are certain now that Remus is a werewolf. It's the full moon again and he's gone. Same excuse as always and we all pretended to believe it but now that we know (or think we do at least) it's easier to see the lie. We are going to talk to him once he gets back. Let him know that we don't care and that we want to help him.

I'm not sure how we're going to do it yet but I've been charged with the task of reading everything I can on werewolves to find something. I'm going to spend the day tomorrow in the library searching. James has quidditch practice tomorrow (did I mention he got on the team as a chaser? He doesn't let us forget about it) and Sirius and Peter have detentions so I'm on my own for the time being.

If pattern follows Remus should be back on Tuesday morning and we will see about talking to him in the evening. I hope that he lets us help him and understands that we aren't going to desert him.

October 25 1972

Well it's all out in the open now. We talked to Remus last night and well, it could have gone worse.

Should start at the beginning. After supper we all went back up to the common room to do some homework. We had decided that we would wait until just before curfew and then go for a walk to see if we could find an empty classroom. It took some persuasion but eventually Remus agreed to come with us and so we started walking.

It would have gone well expect for the fact that Peeves caught us and started throwing things causing the caretaker to come running. With out thinking we all took off down the hall way as fast as we could, not really paying attention to where we were going.

Somewhere on the 7th floor we found a door that we hadn't noticed before and immediately rushed inside. Once inside we saw that it was a empty classroom just like we had been looking for. Outside we heard the caretaker run past but he must not have thought to look in where we were.

We were all breathing hard but none harder the Remus having still been sickly looking that day. James saw this and with out thinking, as per usual, said "You'd think that being a werewolf you'd have better endurance."

As soon as the words left his mouth Remus went deathly pale and his eyes went wide. Peter let out a squeak and Sirius swatted James up side the head. "Smooth man real smooth." he said rolling his eyes.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Remus asked still looking shocked and more then a little afraid.

"We figured out why you'd been leaving every month Remus. Ok well, I figured it out first but the guys agreed with me." I added after seeing the look of disbelief on Remus’ face. 

He immediately started shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius just shook his head. "Seriously Remus, you and Adrian may be the bookworms of our little band but the rest of us can put two and two together. You always leave at the full moon, and you look like you've been run over by a hippogriff when you get back."

"I...I..."

"Just face it we know your secret and we frankly don't care." James said crossing his arms and with a smirk on his face.

"You don't care?"

Peter shook his head. "Why would we? You're our friend."

"Exactly Remus. You've never attacked us or acted wolfy towards anyone. You can't help what you are." I said walking over and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Remus looked around at all of us and smiled slightly. "You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for."

We all shared a group hug, ok more group pats on the back and shoving of each other before we started heading back towards the common room. On our way we decided to come up with a code name for if we needed to discuss Remus' condition when not safely shut away. After much debating we decided on calling it his furry little problem like James had said the other day.

That night in the dorm room we all stayed up late discussing ways that we could make things easier for Remus during his transformations. He kept insisting that we didn't have to do anything but we are insistent that we do. We aren't going to let him go through this on his own any more.

As I mentioned before I have spent a lot of time over the last few days reading everything I can about werewolves but unfortunately everything I've found is biased. Pretty much everything I have read so far paints them as savages who attack at first sight whether in wolf form or not. That doesn't describe Remus at all.

I'm going to try asking Hagrid about it when we are working together. Hopefully he'll be able to give me some ideas. I just have to be careful about not letting him know why I'm asking.

_November 21 1972_

We may have found a way that we can help Remus with his transformations. I've been asking Hagrid as many questions about werewolves as I can without raising suspicion. Not hard considering Hagrid loves talking about any creature that others would consider dangerous. Anyways he's told me some good information but I think the biggest thing he told me came just this past weekend.

We were discussing how dangerous werewolves could be to people and Hagrid made a comment about how they didn't bother animals. With a little encouragement he went on to tell me that werewolves rarely attack animals unless they are hungry and they consider the animal prey. Even then they typically stick to rabbits and the like. He also mentioned that he's known werewolves to have hung out with the same animals every transformation. 

This got me thinking and I did some looking. Remus is gone again today, it being the full moon again, so I took the opportunity to talk with the other guys about my idea. I think the best way for us to help Remus with his transformations is to become animals, or more specifically animagus.

As soon as I told the others my idea James and Sirius were immediately interested in it. Peter was cautious but I think that's because he's worried that he might not be talented enough to become one. After some persuasion we convinced him though.

We are going to keep what we're doing from Remus though so that it will be a surprise. We're going to start right away and work as hard as we can on it. It's a good thing that James, Sirius and I are as talented as we are because what we're planning on doing isn’t going to be easy. Hardest of all is going to be keeping it a secret. We could get in big trouble if the wrong person finds out about this.

_December 20 1972_

We started plan animagus last night. Remus has gone home early due to it being the full moon tonight. The rest of us will be going home on Friday for the Christmas holidays.

Since he's not here we decided to start working on our surprise. Step one was to figure out what animal we each could potentionally turn in to if everything goes as plan. There are two ways to do this. One by casting a patronus charm and seeing what form it took. Since none of us are able to do that yet we had to take this disgusting potion which would cause us to dream about our animal. Thankfully the potion was fairly simple and we were all able to take it before bed last night.

The potion tasted disgusting, did I mention that already? Immediately though I started feeling sleepy and it was all I could do to make it to my bed. Once I had laid down I started to dream.

In my dream I was running across a wide open dessert on all fours. My body felt strangely front heavy. It also felt very powerful. As I ran I began to feel thirsty. Smelling water I shifted my path so that I was running towards it. Reaching a river I bent my head down to drink. Once full I decided to look at myself. I had a large broad head and a long snout with lots of pointed teeth. I had a mane that started between my pointed ears and traveled down my neck and the center of my sloping back. My brown coat had spots all over it. Taking a deep breath I let out a loud laughing sound.

I woke the next morning excited to tell the others what I had seen. Once we were all awake we started telling each other about our dreams.

James had dreamt that he was standing amongst a large herd of deer. He was the leader of them with a large rack of antlers and standing proudly. Sirius couldn't help but joke that James was a prancey deer.

It was Sirius turn next and his was pretty simple. He was wandering around downtown London stealing scraps from garbage can and running off cats. He said he was large black dog.

Peter was next and he was very shy about telling us about his dream. Simple told us that in his dream he was a rat scurring around. No one said anything about it but I'm sure it'll be handy to have one of us be something small.

When I told them about my dream they were all silent. While it's not unheard of for a animagus to be a foreign animal it is rare. But we figured a hyena on the team would be a bonus considering how strong and powerful they can be. With three large animals, keeping a werewolf in check should be no problem. As for Peter, well I'm sure we can figure something out.

_January 13 1973_

New term at school and things are getting busy again. The holidays were fun but I’m happy to be back at school.

During the break we all started practicing the basics on becoming animagus, our next step is that we have to carry a mandrake leaf around in our mouths for a month. I can see this being a very long month. Thankfully Professor Sprout just got in bunch of mandrakes for us second years to look after so getting the leaves should be fairly easy.

Things with Snape have gotten worse. Hardly a day goes by now without him James or Sirius shooting a curse, jinx or hex at one another. Normally has something to do with Evans. Snape seems very protective of her and if anyone so much as looks at her wrong he hexes them. To be fair Lily stands up for Snape just as much.

_June 2 1973_

It’s been a while since I last wrote but we have been crazy busy. Between school, studying, detentions and working on being animagus. I’ve had to stop working with Hagrid this past month just because of how much work I have.

On the plus side we get to pick our new topics for next year. We’ve all decided to take Care of Magical Creatures but aside from that we don’t have any more classes where it’s all 5 of us together.

Remus is taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy with me and I think we’re going to do really well. Peter has decided to take Divination saying that he wants to know what his future has in store. James and Sirius are taking it as well but have also decided to take Muggle Studies. Sirius is taking it because James is and James is taking it I think because he wants to impress Evans.

The last month or so he’s been going out of his way more to talk to her or work near her. I think he may have a bit of a crush but if you ask him he says your crazy.

Either way the next couple of years are going to be interesting I think.


	6. Year 3 - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends work on their surprise for Remus and comfort each other during the years hardships.

_July 26 1973_

Back home for the summer and already managed to get all my homework done. Remus spent the first two weeks here with mother and I before heading back just before the full moon. I feel bad for him because it has to be rough being locked away from everyone. It’s got to be hard on his parents too doing the locking away.

Sirius and James are supposed to be coming over in a few weeks to hang out and then apparently there is going to be an end of summer party at the potter residence. I think the Potters just enjoy having people over. I don’t mind they are really nice. I can understand why Sirius likes to spend the holidays over there.

There’s been a lot more disappearances over the last month or so. Everyone in town is nervous about Lord Voldemort. I don’t dare tell mother that there are kids at school that are waiting for the day when they can join him. I know that if she found out she would pull me from school right away. 

I’m not worried though. The safest place to be is at Hogwarts with my friends and Dumbledore.

_September 23 1973_

Well school is back into full swing and things are going well. My new classes are interesting and I’m happy that I have friends in all of them. Care of Magical creatures is interesting. The first lesson the professor introduced us to a pair of unicorns from the forest. Of course I had already met a few having helped Hagrid out last year. The professor was impressed by my knowledge and I managed to swing a couple of points for Gryffindor.

The only negative about the class is that it is with the Slytherins and of course Snape took it. I think he only took it because Evans’ is taking it as well. Either way that just means that there are more occasions for us and Snape to cross paths and none of these encounters ever end up well.

The rest of my classes are going well to. Arithmancy is complicated but Remus and I manage to get through it pretty well. Same with Ancient Runes. Somehow the others have managed to get us to help them with their other classes even though we aren’t taking them. How they managed this I don’t know but I’ve been roped into helping them interpret tea leaves.

Over all I'm happy to be back at school. I'm a little worried about mother though. There's been a few disappearances close to home this past week but in her letters she insists that she's ok. She said that the wizards and witch's in the village have put up a number of wards that should discourage any death eaters from getting to close. I just hope that it's enough.

_October 13 1973_

Just thought I'd write a quick update while I take a break from studying. Realized I may have missed some important details in my last entry.

I'll start off with the fact that Sirius' younger brother is attending Hogwarts now. He got sorted in to Slytherin. I think Sirius is torn between feeling grateful that his brother won't have to go through the what he has. But on the other hand I think he wishes that he wasn't the only Black to be put in Gryffindor. I know it must be hard for him. He obviously still cares about his brother though. They don't speak much but I catch him watching the younger Black in the halls.

I've been assisting Hagrid again this year. Lately we have been assisting the caretaker with an ashwinder infestation. To many unattended magical fires have been set lately.

We're still working on plan animagus. It's slow going but we are working hard on it. Since we know what our animals will potentially be it's a little easier. I wonder what the animals mean or stand for. Going to have to look that up soon. 

_December 25 1973_

Merry Christmas from Hogwarts! Yeah I stayed here for the holidays this year. I guess I should explain why.

About two weeks ago Dumbledore asked me to meet him in his office one evening. I haven’t really spoken to him since I started school. I’ll see him in the corridors and he’ll smile but that’s about as far as it goes.

That evening I went up to his office wondering why all of a sudden he wanted to see me. When I entered I was taken back by all the pictures that hung on the walls of past headmasters and headmistresses. In the middle was a large desk with an equally large chair behind it. Behind that sitting on the shelf sat the sorting hat. Beside the desk was a birds perch but at the time there was no bird sitting on it.

I had only been standing there for a moment when a door up some stairs closed and I could see Dumbledore coming down towards me. He had his typical wide smile on and held his arms out in greeting.

“Ah Adrian. Thank you for coming to see me. Please sit. Would you like a sherbert lemon? They really are quite good.” He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“No thank you sir.” I said as I took a seat in a chair across from his desk.

He took the large seat still smiling. “Pity, but then, more for me I guess.” He said as he picked one of the sweets out of a large dish and popped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a minute seeming to savor the treat before he opened them to look at me.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to speak with you since you came to Hogwarts. I thought it best to let you find friends and such on your own without my interference. I have noticed that you and your dorm mates have become quite close.”

“Yes sir.” I said smiling. “They are great and it’s nice to have friends. They’ve all been introduced to mother by now and she approves of them.”

“Good, good. Friends are a gift that keeps on giving. Now then on to why you are here.” He said suddenly getting very serious. “I trust you have heard about the attacks that have occurred close to your home. I received a letter from your mother the other day asking me to talk to you about staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. She is worried about you coming home and getting hurt. I honestly agree with her, at least until they have moved on. I’m sure you should be fine to go home for the summer holidays.”

Even though I knew and understood where they were coming from I was disappointed. I had been looking forward to going home and spending time with mother and Mrs. Bagshot. Reluctantly I agreed, realizing that I was going to probably have the loneliest Christmas ever since I knew the guys were all going to be heading home.

I made my way back to the common room feeling down and when I entered the guys immediately saw that something was up. I told them about Dumbledore’s request and that I wasn’t exactly looking forward to spending Christmas alone in the castle.

Three days later McGonagall brought around the list for those staying at the castle to sign. With a heavy heart I put my name down. As I moved aside though I was shocked to see Sirius move up next to put his name, then James, Remus and Peter. I stared at each of them as they put their names down. It wasn’t until McGonagall had left that I was finally able to speak.

“What are you guys doing? You should be going home to your families.”

Sirius barked with laughter. “Yes cause my family is the embodiment of Christmas spirit.”

“But you were going to be spending it with James’ family.”

“I’ve already spoken to my parents” James said stepping forward. “I explained what was going on and they agreed that it was probably safer for us to stay here for the holidays.”

I shook my head. “Fine but Remus what about you? This is one of the rare times when you won’t have the furry little problem during the holidays. You should be enjoying it with your family not stuck here.”

Remus shook his head. “Actually my parents are going to visit family over the holidays and were perfectly ok with me staying here over the holidays.”

“And before you ask I told my parents that everyone else was staying here for the holidays so they said I could to.” Peter said piping up.

James and Sirius just slung arms around my shoulders both smiling. “Face it you’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

I couldn’t help but smile with them. Suddenly I was looking forward to the holidays.

The days leading up to Christmas were great. Once all the other students left for home we pretty much had the run of the place. We could do our homework by the fire if we wanted, which we really didn’t. We had snowball fights and when we were sure that there was no way to get caught we would sneak out to Hogsmeade via one of the secret passages that we had discovered.

I know sneaking around and leaving the school ground probably isn’t the smartest thing to do in the world with death eaters out and about but we are always careful. Besides if Hogwarts is safe then Hogsmeade should be safe too right?

Anyways we all went to bed last night excited for the morning and I must say that we were not disappointed. We all woke up to a pile of presents at the end of our beds. I think the one who was the most surprised was Sirius as he wasn’t expecting anything from his parents. Unknown to him we all owled our parents and told them so he got gifts from 4 sets of parents.

Gifts consisted of the normal; books, quills, sweaters, sweets and various other school supplies. There was one big gift that James got that I have a feeling will get a lot of use.

It was the last gift that he had to open. On top of the lumpy package was a note. James opened it up and read it out loud.

“James, this has been passed down from father to son for as long as anybody can remember. I think you’re old enough now to put it to good use, just don’t tell your mother. I doubt she would agree.” Once he had finished reading it he ripped the wrapping open and stared in awe at what lay inside.

“What is it?” Peter asked looking excited.

James picked it up and held it out for everyone to see. At first we all thought it was just a fancy cloak. A well looked after one but we didn’t see anything special until he swung it over his shoulders. Immediately everything wrapped up in the cloak disappeared.

“That’s an invisibility cloak!” Remus exclaimed jumping off his bed and going over to take a look at it.

James handed it over still in shock. Eventually we all had a feel of it before handing it back to James. It seemed by this point his brain had kicked back into gear. “My father used this all the time when at work. He always said one day it would be mine but I always figured once I left school.”

After a moment he looked over at Sirius, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Can you imagine all the fun we can have with Snivillus now that I have this?”

Sirius smiled “He’s not going to stand a chance.”

I can’t say I agree with them using it against him but I will admit that if Snape was the one with the cape he’d be using it against us.

The rest of the day has been interesting. Dinner was huge and I’m still stuffed. James and Sirius have taken the cloak out for a test run to see if they can smuggle us some butterbeers in from Hogsmeade. They should be back shortly if everything worked out right. As for the rest of us we are just doing a bit of homework so that we don’t have to try and get it all done in the new year. Should probably get back to work, that History of Magic essay wont write itself.

_February 23 1974_

Well it's finally happened. The great James Potter got hit in the head by a bludger during today's game. It was actually quite amusing.

Today's game was against Ravenclaw and we were in the lead 90 to 20. James had made about half of the goals and was going in for another one. He had his arm pulled back ready to release the quaffle when someone called out his name behind him. For some reason he actually turned to see who it was when smack. The bludger hit him square in the face. Needless to say he feel off his broom but was saved by a team mate and then was rushed off to the hospital wing. We still pulled off a win but James is furious with himself for falling for that sort of trick.

Once the game was done we went to see how he was doing. Madam Pomfry had already mended his face and was just giving him a potion for the pain when we walked it.

Sirius immediately walked over and threw himself on the bed. "So, Mr. Potter, how does it feel to fall victim to one of the oldest tricks in the book" he asked holding out his hand like it had a mic in it.

James swatted the hand away laughing "Shut it. I thought it was one of my team mates."

The rest of us pulled up chairs as he spoke. "Yes because the person that called you was male and the rest of the chasers on our team are girls." Remus said chuckling.

"Whatever I stand by what I said" James said crossing him arms over his chest.

We spent the better part of an hour in there joking and ribbing him about what happened. I think it's going to be a long time before we let him live this one down.

_April 19 1974_

My heart goes out to Sirius right now. At dinner tonight an owl came swooping in and landed in front of him bearing a letter. He took the letter and the owl flew away. He simply stared at the letter for a minute before stuffing it into his bag.

None of us said anything knowing that he'd talk about it if he wanted to. Throughout the rest of dinner though he was unusually quiet.

After we had finished eating we all split up. James had detention with McGonagall, he had transfigured the whole classes goblets into mice this afternoon and he now had to catch them all. Peter had extra charms lessons because he was doing so poorly lately. Remus and I decided to go to the library to work on our Ancient Runes translation for the week. We invited Sirius to come with us but he said he needed some time alone to work on something for muggle studies.

Remus and I worked in the library for about an hour. Once we had finished Ancient Runes we decided to move on to Arithmancy. However when I went to grab what I had started already on the assignment I realized I had left it in the dorm. Telling Remus I'd be right back I ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the common room.

Entering our dorm room I immediately saw Sirius sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. The letter from earlier lay on the floor in front of him.

"Hey man what's wrong?" I asked stepping closer.

Sirius looked up at me, his eyes red as if he had been crying. He looked hesitant to tell me but finally just bent over and picked up the letter off the ground "Here" he said handing it to me.

Taking the letter I read it:

_Son;_

_You are a disgrace to the name Black. Not only are you in Gryffindor which is an embarrassment enough, but your marks from las_ t _term were abysmal. Your mother and I have agreed that unless you can get your grades to a level that expected of a Black you will be grounded for the summer and not allowed to visit these so called friends of yours. If there is one thing that we are thankful for it is that your disgraceful ways have not rubbed off on your brother. He at least shows true Black pride. If you continue to disappoint us the consequences will be sever._

_Your father_

I looked back at my friend who had his head in his hands again. "How am I going to get my marks up Adrian? I can't be stuck in that forsaken house all summer. A couple weeks every year nearly drives me batty."

"What sort of marks do you think will make your parents happy?" I asked as I went to sit on the end of my bed that was next to his.

He shook his head "Short of perfect I really don't think anything would be good enough. You read what they wrote I'm a disgrace. Nothing I ever do will be good enough for them. I'm the blemish on the House of Black. The white sheep of the family."

I looked at the letter in my hands. Sirius doesn't deserve a family like the one he's got. Standing up I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to get you those perfect scores or as close as we can get. There is no way you are spending the whole summer with your family."

"What if I can't get the perfect scores?" Sirius asked sounding almost defeated.

"Then we will work on operation kidnap. As I said, there is no way you are spending the whole summer with them.".

Sirius smiled at me before nodding. Standing up he pulled me into a hug that shocked me for a minute. Once he released me we grabbed what we would need to study and left for the library.

When Remus saw us coming he raised an eyebrow in question. I briefly told him we had to make sure Sirius aced his exams and we all got to work. We only left the library when we were finally kicked out. We then came back to the dorm where we met up with Peter and James and continued studying. It soon became apparent that Sirius does know the course material he just doesn't apply himself. Hopefully over the next few months we can change that.

_May 17 1974_

Sirius is making huge leaps forward with his school work. As I mentioned in my last entry he knows the material he just never applies himself to the homework. Well until now that is. He’s been working really hard ever since he got the letter from home. The prospect of being forced to stay home all summer seems to have driven him on.

It’s even having a positive effect on James. He’s been pushing himself harder lately as well. The teachers are all happy and keep sending thankful smiles at Remus and myself. I feel like telling them that we really didn’t do anything but what would the point be?

Exams are just a few weeks away and we all feel confident that we are going to do well this term. We know one topic that we are going to do well in, how to become an animagus.

I know I haven’t mentioned much about that lately but there hasn’t been much to tell. Aside from the one night when James ended up with antlers for a few hours there hasn’t been much improvement on that front. We know it’s a long process though and we know that Remus will be so thankful once he finds out.

_June 28 1974_

Well we head home tomorrow. Had a great end of year feast and once again Gryffindor took the cup. Exam marks also came in and we were all happy to see that we all did well. Remus of course took top marks but Sirius, James and myself weren’t far behind. Though Sirius didn’t get the perfect marks we were working towards we are all hoping that his parents are going to be happy with how well he did do.

Poor Peter was down near the bottom but there was some improvement over all. I feel bad for him cause he does put a lot of work into studying but when it comes to tests and assignments he seems to panic and forget everything.

I should probably finish packing up my stuff. There’s still a few books scattered around that I need to try and fit into my trunk. Once again James has socks scattered all over the place. I swear one of these days I’m going to follow through on my threat to turn them pink.


	7. Year 4 - Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries hitting on Lily and Sirius takes thinks too far. 

_July 11 1974_

Well summer is here again. Got an owl from Sirius last week about how his parents took his marks. He said they were happier but still are treating him like crap. They told him he has to stick around home for most of the summer. He thinks they hope that his brother will rub off on him the longer he’s around.

He said that they are letting him go to James’ for the last week of the summer and the two of them are planning on going to Diagon Alley that week if Remus, Peter and I can meet them there. Mother agreed as long as I came back before dark.

I’m going over to Remus’ next week for a short visit. He asked that I bring over my school work so that we can compare. I think he is really looking forward to having someone over and I’m excited to get away from Godric’s Hollow for a bit. It’s not that I don’t love being home but I feel claustrophobic being here all the time. I think that once I’m done school I’m going to travel a bit before settling down.

_August 25 1974_

Someone has to do something about Sirius’ parents and the way they treat him. We all met up at Diagon Alley yesterday like we had planned. Sirius was then going to be going back to James’ to spend the rest of the summer when we were done.

We were waiting for Sirius to show up and were just having a few drinks in the Leaky Cauldron when he emerged from the fire place. Once we saw him we were all speechless, Peter even dropped his drink.

He had a black eye a bruise on his left check and various other bruises on his arms. James immediately stood up and pushed him in to the nearest chair before going over to Tom the bartender.

“Sirius what happened to you?” Remus asked finding his voice first.

Sirius just looked at the table. “I fell.” He said barely above a whisper.

“Maybe but who helped you fall?” I asked having a sneaking suspicion that I knew the answer.

“No one.” He answered.

“Codswallop.” James said coming back to the table with a drink and a jar of cream. “Here this will help with the bruises. Don’t worry Tom won’t ask any questions.”

Sirius smiled his appreciation before taking the jar and opening it. Dipping his finger in he took a little bit and started smearing it over his bruises. Immediately the bruises started to fade and looked days older.

“Seriously though mate what happened to you?” James asked once the lid was put back on the jar.

Sirius sighed. “Reg and I were throwing a quaffle around last night, he’s hoping to try out for the Slytherin team this year. We’ve actually gotten along really well this summer. Anyways we were throwing it back and forth in the hall way when one of his throws went wide and ended up knocking our great aunt’s vase off the pedestal where it sat and it crashed into a thousand pieces. Father of course heard the commotion and came to see what had happened. When he saw the vase he went into a rage and asked which of us did it. Reg was going to admit that it was him but I couldn’t let him do that. I’m his older brother and I knew what father would do to him. So before he could speak I said I’d done it. Once Father was done with me he sent me upstairs without supper. He said that I wasn’t allowed to come today but he and mother were gone when I woke so I just packed my trunk, sent it over to your place James before coming here. They are going to be so pissed when they find out but I needed to get away.”

We were all silent again as we processed what we had been told. It was Peter that spoke up first. “You need to tell somebody. This isn’t right.”

Sirius just laughed. “Tell who? You know how influential my parents are. I could tell the minister himself and nothing would happen. I just have to survive another two years and then I can legally leave home.”

James rested a hand on his shoulder. “You know you’re welcome at my place whenever you like mate.”

“Thanks mate.” Sirius said with a small smile. “Well come on we’ve got lots of shopping to do before the days’ over.”

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch. We all picked up our new books and restocked our potion kits. James picked up a new pair of quidditch gloves as his had holes in them. Once all of our shopping was done we went to the ice cream shop for a treat before we all went our separate ways.

Later that night at home I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened to Sirius and that there must be someone who could help him. I knew there was no point telling mother or the Potters. Likely they already knew and were unable to do anything. There must be someone at school that I can tell though.

_September 5th 1974_

Well we are back at school and things are going on as they always have. Classes are a little harder but we are getting through them. It seems like all of the studying last year stuck with Sirius and James as they are putting more effort into their school work this year.

On the train ride back they filled us in on the rest of their summer. I guess the morning after our shopping trip Sirius' parents sent him a howler berating him. Thankfully they let him stay at the Potters but it still put a bit of a damper on things. Sirius is worried about what will happen next time he sees them. 

Once we were back at school I decided something had to be done so I asked McGonagall for a private meeting just her and I.

Last weekend I met with her in her office at about 6 in the evening. I sat there silent for a few minutes after she had invited me in, not sure what to say.

"Well Mr. Fawley, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked

"It's about Sirius professor. Well his parents mostly." I said before going on to tell her about what happened end of last school year and over the summer.

Once I was done I sat there waiting to hear what she would say. She looked at me for a few minutes before opening a container that was sitting on her desk and moved it towards me. "Have a cookie Mr. Fawley."

Hesitantly I took one and bit in to it. It was surprisingly good and made me feel a bit better.

"It is good you care enough about your friend to come to me. Unfortunately there isn't much that we can do."

"But professor..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fawley but we are unable to influence what happens to the students once they are home with their families. Not to mention that the Blacks are a very powerful and well connected family. I'm afraid that all I or any of the teachers here can do is ensure that our students enjoy their time at Hogwarts as much as they can. That being said I will make sure that all of the professors keep an eye on both Mr. Blacks."

While it wasn't the answer I had been hoping for it was better than nothing. As I left her office I promised myself that I'll try to make sure Sirius enjoys these next four years of school as much as possible.

_November 10 1974_

I’ve been spending a lot of time in the library lately looking up the meaning for each of the animals we are going to be turning into once we are full fledge animagus. It’s interesting to see what characteristics the animals stand for and in a lot of ways they match up well with our personalities.

For instance take James’ animal the Stag. The stag is known as the king of the forest in many cultures which fits as he’s the leader in our little group. It also represents vitality, confidence and pride something he has a lot of. A stag can also be a sign of leadership, fatherhood, wisdom or a masculine influence. While I wouldn’t always believe in the wisdom part of that again the part about leadership fits. Stags also tend to be athletic, which considering James’ talent on the quidditch field isn’t hard to see.

I was able to find more information about Sirius’ dog though. The dog represents loyalty, reliability, nobleness, trustworthiness, unconditional love, friendship, and fierce energy of protection and service. Dogs also have a deep understanding and compassion of human shortcomings. They also serve selflessly, never asking for their service to be praised or to have anything in return. They are sensitive and intelligent.

I think that really suits with Sirius. He is unwaveringly faithful to James, and all of us really. He has tons of energy and is intelligent but also sensitive. Then there’s also that fact that his name literally means black dog.

For Peter I looked into what Rat’s meant in the spiritual sense. I really wanted to see what it meant for him because it is the smallest of our animals and I know he feels insignificant. What I found said that rats are survivors and that they have a tendency to hoard, which if you looked in Peter’s trunk you’d find a mass of sweets that he’s managed to collect. That was about all that I could find unfortunately. Aside from a note saying that Rat’s reflect human greed it wasn’t all too bad. I think I’ll just tell Peter the part about them being survivors though.

The last one I looked up was my own hyena. Apparently hyenas have the ability to discern whom to trust and what to believe. They like to be parts of groups and are social. They represent adaptability and patience. They are also stubborn. I guess that makes sense with myself.

It was interesting to read about the animals and I do think that they relate well to each of us. I can’t wait to finally be able to change at will. We are worried about Remus because he is always coming back so pale and quiet. It usually takes a few days before he’s back to normal again. Us being there with him has got to help.

_December 14 th 1974_

So I think it is plain to anyone with eyes now that James has a crush on Evans. Considering he just got turned down hard when he asked her on this weekend’s Hogsmeade trip.

I guess I should start at the beginning. We were all sitting around in the library on Wednesday night working on various assignments when she walked in. James had been leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table when he caught sight of her.

Immediately he yelled out “Hey Evans, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

She turned to glare at him “Why in the world would I want to go with you Potter?”

“Well let’s see I’m handsome, charismatic, sexy, intelligent, attractive, athletic…did I mention handsome?”

“You know I’m surprised you can get your broom off the ground with that large head of yours.”

James just smiled at her clearly choosing to ignore her comment. “So you’ll come with me to Hogsmeade then?”

Evans just rolled her eyes. “Potter even if I wanted to go with you, which let’s be clear I don’t, I couldn’t as I’m already going with someone else.”

“Oh yeah who?”

“I’m going with Severus.”

“What are you going with Snivillus for?”

Evans shot a glare at James and I felt like warning him to stop while he was a head. “Don’t call him that. And I’m going with him because he’s my friend.”

James scuffed. “Whatever you know you’d have a lot more fun with me. Come on, I can show you the sights and afterwards I know a few hidden places that we could get to know each other in if you get what I mean.” He added wiggling his eye brows.

Faster than the rest of us could blink Evans had whipped out her wand and vanished the legs of the chair that he was sitting on so that it crashed to the ground sending him sprawling. The look on his face was priceless and we all burst out laughing. Evans just turned on her heel and walked away.

For the rest of the week James moped around for the rest of week. He’s not use to being turned down and I think it hit him hard. Whenever Evan’s was around he’d get this doe eyed look on his face, it was kind of pathetic actually and we made sure to point that out to him. 

Today we all went into the village hoping that the trip would cheer him up a bit. We had just found a seat in the Three Broomsticks when Evans walked in. James immediately perked up when he noticed that Snape wasn't anywhere in sight. 

When she took a seat not too far from us James immediately got up from his seat with a determined look on his face. 

"Um, James what do you think you're doing?" Remus asked noticing where he was looking. 

"I’m going to go over and talk to Evans."

"She doesn't like you mate, save yourself some trouble and just leave it." Sirius said shaking his head at James’ foolishness. 

James' wasn't listening though he was already walking towards her table. Without even waiting he slid into the seat next to her. We weren't able to hear what was being said but it became quickly apparent that she was insisting that James leave her alone to which he was refusing. 

"I hope he knows she's getting ready to curse his ass." Sirius said as he watched with open amusement. 

"Oh I do hope she doesn't hurt him to badly." Peter squeaked beside me. 

At that moment Evan's whipped out her wand and James proceeded to go as stiff as a board. She then got up and left leaving James sitting there. Curious I stood up and walked over to the table that Evan's had just left to see what was going on.

Walking around to face James I burst out laughing. "Nice one Evans." I said out loud. She had managed to petrify James and he had this blank expression on his face while his eyes swiveled back and forth clearly begging for assistance.

Feeling sorry for the poor guy I cast the counter-jinx and he was free. Once he was free Sirius came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Face it man, she's just not interested."

"I'll get her to fall for me eventually. Trust me, no one can resist my charm." James said as he rolled his shoulders back in determination.

Rosemerta had seen the whole scene play out and gave us all a round of butterbeers on the house to make James feel better. Of course the one round on the house lead to three or four more paid rounds and a large tip once we all left.

The rest of the trip went by without incident and I managed to pick up the rest of my gifts for Christmas. Mothers asked that I stay at school again this year and the guys are all going to stay with me again. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

_December 18 1974_

So James may kill me. I ended up in detention with Evans this evening. We got partnered together in potions today and there may have been a disagreement on how to best brew a strengthening potion. And the potion may have ended up boiling over and exploded a wee bit.

Anyways, Slughorn gave us detention cleaning up the mess we had made along with organizing the store cupboard.

We spent most of the time in silence until it got to the part of organizing the store cupboard. She was up on a stool putting away the lacewing fly when I suggested she put it next to the boomslang skin. "They are typically used together." I mentioned before moving the bat spleens next to the eyes of newt.

"I guess that would make sense." she said before sliding it to where I mentioned.

"Can you pass me the snake fang and porcupine quills and I'll put them with the rest of the animal based ingredients."

"You really know your potion ingredients don't you?" she said as she passed the ingredients I had asked for over.

I just shrugged as I placed them on the shelf. "It's my favorite subject next to Care of Magical creatures."

She chuckled, "You and Severus both. You should see the notes he's scribbled in his book trying to perfect each potion."

I bit my lip for a moment before asking a question that had been bugging me the past few days. "You know last weekend at Hogsmeade, why wasn't he with you when you came into the Three Broomsticks? You had said you were going with him but he was nowhere in sight."

Evans looked at the ground and sighed. "He ditched me."

"Why would he do that?"

"He said that he just forgot but I know he was hanging out Avery and Mulciber by the shrieking shack. I can't stand being around them." She said.

"Avery and Mulciber? Why the hell would he want to hang around with them?" I asked knowing full well that they were waiting for the day when they could join the you-know-who.

Evans shook her head. "I don't know. I think he may want to join you-know-who he hasn't said as much but I've caught him looking at some of the books in the restricted section. He said they were just for homework but I don't believe him."

"Why do you still hang out with him? It's obvious that all of this bothers you."

She just shrugged. "He's my friend, he introduced me to this world and honestly he's not that bad towards me. Beside I could ask you the same about Potter and the rest of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked clearly confused.

Evans just gave this look like I was purposefully being stupid. "Oh come on. Potter and Black are two of the biggest idiots around here. They can't go a week without detention and I swear they never take anything seriously."

"So?"

"So! You aren't like them. Neither is Lupin come to think of it. I can understand Pettigrew because he is impressionable but Lupin and you aren't. So why are you friends with them?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know what to say. They were my first friends, ever. And besides they aren't all bad, they just like having a laugh."

"They are rude."

"Yeah but their hearts are in the right place."

There was silence as we continued working for a bit. Not liking the silence I looked over at Evans and smiled. "By the way, way to show James up last week."

"Which time?" she said with a snicker.

"Well I was thinking of when you vanished the legs of his chair but the Three Broomsticks incident was pretty good too." I said laughing.

The rest of the detention was spent in good spirits as we talked about classes and classmates. When we were finally done I was amazed at how much we had in common. All the way back up to the common room we started joking with each other so that when we climbed through the portrait hole we were laughing loudly.

Of course the first people I saw was James and Sirius. Both were staring at us as we walked in and kept staring as Evans said good-bye and headed up to her dorm.

I sat down in a seat next to the guys and smiled trying to pretend that their staring wasn't bothering me. "Hey guys how was your night?"

"What the hell Adrian?" James shouted coming out of his stupor and causing everyone in the common to turn and look at us. "Why were you acting so chummy with Evans?"

"We just got to talking in detention. Trust me we were just chatting as friends." I said raising my hands in defense.

James narrowed his eyes at me "You're sure you don't like her as more than a friend?"

I shook my head. "Trust me man I am not going to try and take her from you."

He seemed to believe me and we spent the rest of the evening working on homework. I honestly don't like Evans in that way but I'm worried about how James will react when he finds out that she asked me to help her with Ancient Runes.

_January 29 1975_

James is driving me crazy. Ever since Evans and I have started studying together he has decided that I suddenly can get all this insider information for him. Randomly we'll be walking down the hall to class and he'll burst out asking what her favorite colour is. Or what her favorite food is or some other question that he thinks I should know.

I'm thankful that he's not mad but I don't know how many more times I have to tell him I don't know before he leaves me alone. Plus side is at least I'm not the only one suffering. Remus started joining us on our study sessions and so he gets bombarded with questions too.

I almost feel like just telling James to join us one night but I know that wouldn't be a good idea. They would just fight the whole time and the rest of us wouldn't be able to get any work done.

_March 28 1975_

I don't think I've ever seen James as angry as he was last night at Sirius. He was yelling so loud that I had to place silencing charms around the room so that the rest of our house wouldn't come running up to see what was going on.

Once again I will start at the beginning. Snape has been getting increasingly noisy lately. He's been sneaking around trying to catch us when we go out at night. He's also been trying to figure out where Remus goes once a month and of course we can't let him figure that out.

Anyways last night James, Peter and I were lounging around in our room when Sirius came in all smiles. "Hey guys." he said flopping down happily on his bed.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked as I flipping a page in the book I had been reading.

"Just played the world of pranks on Snivillus."

James perked up at this. "Oh yeah what did you do?"

Sirius grinned his lopsided grin. "Well you know how he's been sneaking around lately and asking questions about where Remus has been going?" We all nodded. "Well I told him how to freeze the whomping willow and told him that if he followed the path underneath it he'd be able to find out."

There was silence before James exploded. "YOU DID WHAT!!!" and without another word he jumped off his bed and was out the door with me and Peter right on his tail.

I don't remember the trip through the castle we were moving so fast. In no time we were outside and heading towards the whomping willow. Looking up I saw the moon shining full and knew that Remus would be in the midst of his transformation.

Arriving at the willow James levitated a stick to fly forward and hit the knot that Remus had told us would cause the tree to freeze. Once it was frozen James disappeared down the tunnel underneath leaving Peter and I above ground to make sure no one else went down.

The minutes ticked by and we were starting to get worried. Finally I heard footsteps coming from the tunnel and sent the stick from earlier flying towards the knot again. Once again the tree froze and James was able to pull a very shaken Snape up from below.

Breathing hard the two of them managed to stumble away from the tree before collapsing on the ground exhausted. Peter and I ran over to make sure they were ok.

After a few minutes James sat up and readjusted his glasses. "You realize you were damn lucky! Another few minutes and you could have been werewolf chow. What were you thinking?"

Snape glared at James. "Don't tell me you weren't in on this. You just got cold feet and decided to save your own neck. I know you and Black are tight as thieves."

"I may hate you Snivillus but I wouldn't stoop so low as this."

"Guys." Peter said looking into the distance. "We've got company."

I looked up and saw three figures coming towards us. "That'll be teachers guys." I said looking down at James and Snape wondering what was going to happen.

James got to his feet and brushed himself off. "You owe me Snape, you know it. Don't mention Sirius in this."

"But..."

"Just don't, if we play this right none of us will get into too much trouble."

After over 4 years of practice getting out of mischief I knew James had a plan to minimize the anger the teachers were going to be in. As the figures got closer I felt my heart drop a bit as I recognized them to be McGonagall, Slughorn and Dumbledore. Swallowing the lump in my throat I waited for them to reach us.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked looking us all over. "It's well after hours and you should all be in bed. Explain yourselves."

James immediately stepped forward. "Well you see professor Adrain, Peter and myself were walking back from the library when we passed by one of the windows and saw Severus here going down the tunnel under the whomping willow. Knowing what he was going to find we came down to rescue him. I was able to pull him back just before he was seen by Remus and we made it out without him knowing."

"Is this true Mr. Snape?" Slughorn asked looking at his pupil.

Snape glanced sideways at James who was still just looking up at the professors before nodding his head. "Yes sir. I had seen Remus slip underneath the tree earlier and wanted to know what he was up to. It was foolish of me."

"Curiosity isn't a sin dear boy but it should be exercised with caution." Slughorn replied.

"Oh that is a good saying Horace, I do believe I will have to remember that for the future." Dumbledore said smiling.

McGonagall did not look impressed. "As nice a saying as it is I do believe we need to decide what to do with these boys Albus."

"Yes, right you are." 

Looking at all the professors it was clear that McGonagall didn't believe a word that was said while Slughorn simply looked at Dumbledore for assistance. Dumbledore was looking at all of us in turn and I was certain that he didn't totally believe James' story. After a minute he nodded and turned to Snape. "I'm afraid Mr. Snape that I must have your word that you won’t tell anyone about what you know of Mr. Lupins condition. I trust you can understand what would happen if people found out."

I turned to look at Snape sure that he was going to refuse to keep quiet and indeed I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to but without a word he nodded his head.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Perfect now then Horace why don't you take Mr. Snape back to his dormitory while I have a quick chat with Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Fawley."

"Of course Albus. Mr. Snape please follow me." and with that Slughorn and Snape headed back towards the castle.

Dumbledore turned and looked at James, Peter and I after they had left a serious look on his face. "Now I trust that Mr. Lupin has chosen to confide in you the nature of his condition?" We both nodded. "Then I must stress the need for secrecy. Unfortunately many people in our community don't look favorably on those like him. There will come times when others must know but I think it's best that while he's at school at least that only a select few know. Understood." Again we all nodded. "Good. Now then Professor McGonagall will take you all back up to your common room. Good night."

Quietly we followed McGonagall up to the castle and to the common room. I was amazed that we weren't in trouble but I guess that if we had been given detention or something people would have asked questions and Remus' condition would have been found out.

Once the portrait had closed behind us we all made a beeline to the dormitory where we found Sirius lazing on his bed with a book in his hand. As we entered he looked up a smile on his face. "So what happened? Did Snvillus shit himself in freight?"

James' face went red with anger. "What possessed you to think that was a good idea? Did you even think what could have happened? Did you think what would have happened if he had been bit?"

"So he would have been a werewolf what's the big deal?" Sirius said with a shrug.

Seeing that James was going to blow I cast silencing spells around the room so no one would hear and come to see what was wrong. "What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? Did you even think before you did this? Did you think about what it could mean for Remus if he was found out. Did you think what it would have done for him if he had bitten Snape?"

Sirius sat there in silence realization dawning on his face. "You didn't think did you. You didn't think about how guilty Remus would feel if he had bitten someone did you. I have no problem with jinxing or cursing Snape but that was too far man. What you did could have ruined Remus' life forever." James finally took a breath before walking over to his trunk and opening it up. Pulling out his invisibility cloak he wrapped it around himself disappearing from sigh. "I'm going for a walk I'll see you guys in the morning." and with that the door opened and shut and he was gone.

I turned to Sirius and saw how pale his face was. Knowing he was already feeling guilty I simply got changed and crawled into bed. There was nothing else for me to say after all.

_May 10 1975_

There hasn't been much to write about lately. The week or so after the Snape incident was tense. James didn't speak to Sirius, still mad at him for pulling a stunt like that. Remus had found out about what had happened when he got back and he was mad at Sirius for putting him in the position where he could have bitten somebody. Peter and I tried to play peacemakers to little use.

Eventually things calmed down after James almost got caught charming the suits of armor to sing the school anthem and Sirius distracted the caretaker by jumping on chandler in the entrance hall and trying to fly. He got detention but it seemed to smooth everything over, especially after he then bought Remus the biggest bar of chocolate I've ever seen. It was gone in one night.

Anyways we're all friends again and I'm glad. It wasn't fun when three of us were fighting. We've all started revising for exams and unlike last year we aren't stressing about it. There are times when I can't believe that it's been over 4 years that I've been here. Next year will be tough it being our O.W.L year. I'm sure we'll all do well though.


	8. Year 5.1 - Accomplishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are give, secrets revealed and fun is had. 

_July 5 1975_

Well I’m home for summer holidays and things are going pretty well. We got our marks from final exams before we left and we all did fairly well. The change in James and Sirius is noticeable in regards to their grades. They were up there with Remus and I in marks again. Peter was about average with everyone else.

The trip home was uneventful. We all sat in our compartment and discussed what we were going to be doing over the holidays. Remus and his parents are going to go to France for a few weeks in the beginning of August. Peter said he was going to be spending most of his time at home. His parents are worried about travelling with You-Know-Who around.

James just laughed when he heard that. He doesn’t seem to fear You-Know-Who as much as everyone else. I just hope that attitude doesn’t get him killed someday. Either way he and his parents are going to be going to Italy for July to catch the Quidditch world cup. They tried to get tickets for all of us but apparently the Italian Ministry of Magic is limiting the sale of tickets to foreign wizards.

Sirius is being forced to stay at home again this summer. Apparently his parents are still upset about him skipping out last year. He says they were pushing even harder for him to show “proper pure-blood pride” as they say. They want him to stop hanging out with half-bloods and mudblood lovers. Thankfully he doesn’t give a hoot what they think about us. Unfortunately because he is still underage he does have to listen to them a little bit.

As for myself I’ll be staying at home for the majority of the summer. Mother hasn’t been feeling to well lately so we decided just to stay at home. She’s asked me to help her with her gardening business again so that should keep me pretty busy.

We are all going to meet up in Diagon Alley again during the last week of August. Remus has already said he needs to load up on notebooks and quills for this year. Of all of us he is taking the O.W.L exams seriously. I’m taking them seriously as well but not to the extent he is.

_August 1 1975_

I’m getting worried about mother. She hasn’t been feeling well all summer so far. She seems to get tired really easily and hasn’t been eating as much. She says that it’s nothing but I’m not so sure. If she doesn’t start getting better soon then I’m going to ask Mrs. Bagshot to look after her while I’m at school.

Aside from that summer has been going well. I’ve had letters from all the guys. Remus is leaving for his trip tomorrow and has already said he’s getting to base his History of Magic essay on what he learns while there. 

Peter says he’s enjoying just staying home with his parents. He says that they are having some family bonding time and it's going well. He also asked if he could send me his potions essay to look over for him. I told him of course and am waiting to receive it now. He also mentioned that he's been working hard on his transformation and even managed to end up with a tail for an hour the other day. Thankfully his parents were out and he was able to get rid of it before they came back.

James just got back from Italy and he said he had a great time. Said he picked something up for Evans and I tried to tell him that maybe that wasn't the smartest idea since she doesn't particularly like him at the moment but I don't think he's going to listen.

Sirius has only sent out a few letters since being home and I'm worried about him. After what happened last year I don't know how he's going to be this year. I'm hoping that we can make this year a good one for him.

_August 8 1975_

I had a slightly weird experience today. I was out in the back yard weeding when mother called for me to come inside. Entering the kitchen I was greeted by Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands. While this wasn't a truly strange experience when I was younger, it hasn't happened since I started school.

When he saw me Dumbledore smile "Ah Adrian thank you for joining me. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Um...no thank you sir." I said feeling a little weird being offered tea in my own house. "I'm sorry sir but may I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"Of course, why don't you sit down and I'll explain."

Taking a seat across from him at the table I waited for him to speak. After a few minutes he finally began. "I'm sorry I haven't had much of a chance to speak with you Adrian. I thought it would be best if I distanced myself a little bit once you were in school and let you make your own way. I must say that the reports the other professors have given me on your progress are always good. I'm very proud at how well you are growing."

"Thank you sir."

"That being said you are now entering your fifth year and as I'm sure you realize that is the year where I must choose the prefects for each house. I have already chosen the female prefect for Gryffindor but I must admit that I am having a bit of trouble choosing between you boys. Mr. Pettigrew just simply doesn't have the grades for me to consider him a prefect I'm afraid. I think the added duties would just be too much for him. As for Mr's Potter and Black, well they spend a lot of time in detention but responsibility may do them some good. That leaves you and Mr. Lupin. Both of you have top grades and spend a good deal less time in detention then your friends. However Mr. Lupin has his condition to worry about and if I choose you it may seem like favoritism on my part. Not to mention I'd have to ask you to stop helping Hagrid out on the weekends as being prefect would take up to much of your time. So you see my situation. And so I come asking you for your advice."

"Me sir?"

"Yes you." Dumbledore said nodding. "You spend the most time with your friends and I think you'd have a better handle on who I should choose than anyone else."

This caught me off guard for a minute. Could I really choose who should be prefect of the five of us? I guess I didn't really have a choice so I started thinking things over. I took everything Dumbledore had said in and started weighing everything out. After a few minutes I looked up having made my decision.

Dumbledore was sitting there sipping on his cup of tea as he watched me. "Well I take you have made a decision?"

"Yes sir."

"And?"

Taking a deep breath I said. "I think you should pick Remus sir."

"And why do you think I should do that?"

"Well sir." I started "As you mentioned before he has some of the highest marks in our year and I don't think the extra pressure of being prefect is going to change that any. I know he will have some trouble with doing rounds and everything but I'm sure it can be worked out with the other prefects that he has those certain weeks off for his condition. Also I think he's deserved it because of his condition. He puts in more effort than anybody else and doesn't let his condition dictate what he can or can't do."

Dumbledore smiled widely. "Very good reasons Adrian thank you. I think you made the right choice and have saved me a great a big headach. I must ask you though not to mention it to your friends until after letters come. It wouldn't do well to have them thinking that you have some sort of influence over me."

My eyes went wide. "Of course not sir!"

"Very good. Now then, I must be off. Thank you again." And with that he walked out of the kitchen and left me sitting there slightly confused.

As I mentioned before it was a slightly weird experience and I'm not really sure what to think about it. For some reason it felt like he was testing me in some way but that can't be right can it?

_August 29 1975_

Well just got home from a great day with the guys in Diagon Alley. We all met up at the Leaky Cauldron like last year except this year Sirius didn't come in looking like he had been run over by a hippogriff. He still had a couple of bruises on his arms but it was a large improvement over the year before.

Any ways Remus was the last one to join us this year and he showed up looking nervous. When he got there he sat down at the table and just stared at the surface of the table not saying a word. He stayed like that for a while until finally Sirius got annoyed.

"Yo Remus what's got you all broody?" he said jarring Remus out of his thoughts.

"I...I got my Hogwarts letter." Remus said stuttering a little.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No shit man we all did."

Remus shook his head before reaching inside of his pocket. Suddenly I knew what he was talking about. Pulling his hand out he placed his brand new prefects badge on the table in front of him.

The others stared at it for a moment not truly believing their eyes. Finally both Sirius and James let out a wail that had other patrons turning to look at us. "No this can't be happening!" James cried out.

"One of us a prefect? It can't be!" Sirius said flopping his head down on the table so hard that it caused our cups to jostle.

" Our marauding days are done!" James said flopping on to Sirius' back.

"Will you guys give it a rest?" I said rolling my eyes.

"What does marauding mean?" Peter asked looking confused.

Remus shook his head "It means going about in search of things to steal or people to attack." he said as James and Sirius continued making a scene.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment "I like that, it fits with us perfectly."

"Is no one going to do something about that...that thing on the table." Sirius said now sitting up in his seat again looking at the badge like it was going to bite him.

"Oh get over it." I said picking up the badge and looking it over before handing it back to Remus. "Well done mate. You deserved it."

He took the badge back and looked at it "I didn't think it would be me. I seriously thought it'd be you."

"Wait a minute. This means we have an in." James said suddenly looking excited. "Remus can let us know exactly what rules we'll be breaking and help us stay out of detention."

"Guys I don..."

Sirius suddenly got wide eyed. "Your right. We can definitely use this to our advantage."

"Guys I really like this word marauding." Peter said still looking thoughtful.

"What are you talking about Pet?" James said confused.

"Well you guys mentioned that we couldn't go marauding around with Remus being prefect and I just like that word. It fits us." He replied shrugging.

I thought about it for a minute. "Your right Pet. Though I think James and Sirius are probably the biggest marauders of us all."

Sirius and James turned and smiled at each other. "We're marauders!" they said together.

"We all are." James said turning to the rest of us.

"From now on the five of us will be called the marauders." Sirius said banging his fist on the table.

"We'll have shirts!" James said getting excited.

"And a secret handshake!" Sirius replied.

"And code names!"

"And we can have our own anthem!"

I just shook my head before standing. "If you guys are done I think we should get shopping."

James jumped out of his seat and pointed towards the door. "Marauders move out!" and both him and Sirius started marching out the back.

As we went to follow them I felt Remus grab my arm. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

He looked nervous for a minute. "Are you ok with me being prefect?"

I looked at him confused "What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I know that it would have been between you and I for it and I just didn't want there to be any hard feelings."

I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't tell him that I had told Dumbledore to choose him so instead I just clasped his shoulder and said. "Remus man don't worry about it. I'm glad that you got it, you really do deserve it."

At that moment Peter stuck his head back in and looked at us. "You guys coming? James and Sirius are talking about making logos and having them put on shirts and robes and plastering them around the school."

The rest of the day went by easily and we were able to convince James and Sirius that we didn't need a logo or anything though they are insisting that our little group is called the marauders. I don't mind. I kind of like it.

_September 22 1975_

We did it! We are finally officially animagus!

Ok I'll explain. This past Saturday was the first full moon since we've been back at school. We've been practicing in the evenings when Remus is out on patrol but that's only ever an hour here or there. On Saturday we looked the door to our room and got practicing. After about an hour James was the first one to get it. He nearly took Peter's eye out when suddenly he transformed.

Sirius started laughing so hard he feel off the bed that he had been sitting on. "Nice job Prongs. Though you didn't need to blind peter in the process."

James snorted and shook his head before glaring at Sirius.

"What don't like your code name? I think it fits."

James snorted again before a minute later he was standing there as himself again. "I just would have liked something a little more manly you know."

"I like it." I said from where I lay on my bed. "Hints at what you are without giving it away. Nice choice Sirius."

"Well thank you." Sirius said as he stood up and bowed. "So do you think you can do it again James?"

James screwed up his face in concentration. After a minute he had disappeared and in his place stood a regal looking stag. I got up off my bed and started walking around him. We had all agreed that we had to take care to memorize what each other looked like in animal form so that we didn't confuse each other with wild animals.

The coat of James' stag was a bright golden brown. Aside from the slightly different colour of his coat the only other thing that differentiated him from a wild stag was the fact that around the base of his antlers were black circles that reminded me of his glasses.

Stepping back I let James change back to himself. He looked proud of himself when he was done. "That was so cool."

"What does it feel like?" Peter asked watching James with wide eyes.

James stopped and thought for a moment. "It's different. You still think like you but there's also that animal instinct that tells you, you shouldn't be inside and that you want to run free. It's definitely different."

"My turn" Sirius said excitedly. Closing his eyes we watched him for a few minutes. I was about to tell him to give it a rest when, ever so slowly he began to shift. With James it was quick and we weren't able to make sense of what we were seeing. With Sirius though we were able to see his hands shift into paws and his back curl until he was on all fours.

When he was done in front of us stood a large black furry dog. Sirius opened his eyes and turned his head to look at us, tongue hanging out. With a wag of his tail he went to jump up on his bed but apparently forgot that he now had four legs. What was supposed to be an elegant jump onto the bed turned into him jumping head first into the side.

This time it was James rolling on the floor laughing. Sirius shifted back and was rubbing his head. "Ok, ok it's not that funny."

"Oh I think it is." James said sitting up and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to remember that for as long as I live."

Sirius shook his head. "Well that's two of us, should we try for three?" he said looking at Peter and myself.

"Go on Pet, you give it a shot." I said laying back down on my bed.

Peter look at us all nervous. "I...I don't know if I can." he squeaked.

"Come on Peter, we've been working on this for years. You said you managed a tail over the break. We'll help you if you need us." James said walking over to the smaller boy.

Peter chewed his lip for a minute before nodding. "Ok." he said and he closed his eyes. He took a bit longer and James and Sirius had to talk him through it but eventually he shifted into a rat.

Once he had shifted back we all made a big show of congratulating him. For the rest of us something this big was cool but we felt strong enough to do it. For him, it was a big deal. He never thought it would be possible so we made sure to make a big deal about it.

After making him shift back and forth a few times the guys turned to me. "My turn I guess?" I asked as I walked to the center of the room. I hadn’t told the guys but I was apprehensive about the final change. They were all normal animals but I was different and it made me self-conscious.

“Come on mate we all did it I can feel it. Tonight’s the night for all of us.” James said straightening his glasses.

I knew I couldn’t back out now, this had been my idea after all. Closing my eyes I started doing all the mind clearing exercises that we had been practicing. Slowly I felt the magic swell up inside of me and I focused it into the change. It is hard to explain exactly what I felt but eventually I felt my body start to change. I felt my back curve until my hands hit the floor. But they weren’t hands anymore, they were paws.

When I felt like I was done I opened my eyes and looked up at the rest of the guys. The first thing I noticed was that I couldn’t see in colour. Everything was in shades of grey. I also noticed that the guys were a lot taller from this position.

The guys were all staring at me, so feeling uncomfortable I shifted back amazed at how much easier it was to go back to human form. Once I was back to normal I scratched the back of my neck feeling still feeling uncomfortable.

"Well what do you think?" I asked

They were silent for a minute before they all broke into large grins. "Man that was awesome!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah mate you looked supper cool" James added.

"And a little scary." Peter squeaked.

They kept going on about my animal and the more they talked about it the better I felt. We stayed up late that night shifting back and forth making sure we could do it easily and trying to spot any key features.

Features like while Sirius was black the one pad on his left hind foot was more brown then black. Or how Peter's rat tail was completely void of hair. Like any at all. The guys said that for me the only thing they could find was that the mane that ran down my back was pretty wild looking. Either way we made sure that we memorized these facts and we started discussing how we are going to surprise Remus. It should be interesting.

_October 12 1975_

Sirius has discovered muggle magazines. We were all sitting in the common room the other night and Lily was sitting a bit away flipping through a magazine that she had. Sirius, being his normal curious self, got up and stood behind her.

He stood there for a minute reading over her shoulder before saying "What you got there Evans?"

I could see Lily roll her eyes before looking up at him. "It's called a magazine Black."

"Let me see that." Black said reaching over and pulling it out of her hands.

"HEY!"

"Relax Evan's I'll give it back I just want to take a look." He started flipping through the pages staring at them intensely. "Why aren't the pictures moving?" he asked furrowing his brow.

Lily grabbed the magazine from him "Because it's a muggle magazine. My mum forwards me my subscriptions when they come in."

"You get these regularly?" He asked "Could I have a look through them?"

"Not in your life Black." and with that she stood up and headed up the stairs to her dorm.

Sirius came back to us and sat down on the couch looking dejected.

A few days later Lily and I were studying in the library. We were just finishing up when she passed me something. Taking a look at it I saw that it was a glossy new muggle magazine.

"Give this to Black, I think he'll enjoy it a lot more than one of my girly magazines." Lily said blushing. "Just don't tell him it was from me."

I looked at it before smiling at her. "I knew you liked him and James."

"I do not!" she said firmly "I just think that if he's showing an interest in muggle things that it should be encouraged." and with that she left me standing in the library.

Later that night I handed Sirius the magazine saying that I had found it lying around and I thought he might enjoy it. I don't know if he believed me but he opened it up right away and started looking through it. Peering over his shoulder I saw that Lily had gotten him a motorcycle magazine and he was right now staring at a large black one with a skimpily clad muggle girl leaning on it.

Since then he's been having Remus ask his parents to send any magazine in that they can find. He's gotten quite a collection going and has expanded on his original one. While motorcycle magazines are his favorite he does have a few of sports, cars and few naughty ones that I was shocked that Remus' parents sent in. But out of all of them the motorcycles hold a special place of honor beside his bed.

_October 21 1975_

Did we ever surprise Moony last night! That's Remus by the way, we decided his code name is to be Moony because of him being a werewolf and all.

Anyways last night we waited for Moony to get up to leave for the Whomping Willow. When he had left the common room we waited a minute before we followed. James, Sirius and a transformed Peter hid underneath the invisibility cloak. I placed a disillusionment charm on myself as there wasn't enough room under the cloak for all of us.

Quietly we made our way through the hallways and down stairs making sure we could hear Moony's footsteps just ahead of us. Reaching the entrance hall we saw him close the doors behind him and we quickly followed. We watched him cross the grounds and hurried after him.

Reaching the whomping willow he used a stick to poke the knot on the tree causing it to freeze so he could slip down the tunnel. By the time we got close though the willow had unfrozen and was slashing at anything close.

I was just about to pull my wand out when Peter scurried out from under the cloak and ran towards the tree. I was going to call him back when I saw him winding his way around the branches until he reached the knot and pressed it.

The rest of us hurried forward and down into the tunnel and waited for him. When he joined us he shifted back to human form with a huge smile on his face. "That was fun."

Prongs clapped him on that back. "Nice job Pet. Guess we found a use for you being so small."

"Come on guys we better hurry." I said taking the disillusionment charm off.

Together we made our way down the long tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on and on until finally we came to a trap door above us. Prongs and Sirius pushed it out of the way and we all clambered through. Upstairs we could hear Moony walking around which seemed like a good sign to us. It meant that he wasn't in the middle of his transformation yet.

Quickly we made our way up the stairs and into the room where he was. When he heard the door open he spun around and stared at us. He seemed frozen with shock for a minute before he realized that we weren't figments of his imagination.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He shouted. "You have to leave, now!"

"No can do Moons." Sirius said as he plopped himself down on a dusty old couch.

"You have to go. Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you to be here right now?"

Prongs sat himself down next to Sirius obviously ignoring Moony's concerns. "I don't think I like Moons. Moony maybe would be better."

I went and sat on a nearby bed. "Yeah I like Moony better."

Peter was moving around the room looking at everything. "Nice place you got here Moony." He said using the new code name. "Could use with a good cleaning though."

Moony's face was going beet read by this point. "Do you all have a death wish?"

"Not at all mate." Sirius said with a lopsided grin. "Besides I'm too sexy to die."

"You're seriously making jokes right now?" he practically yelled.

Sensing that it was time too clam him down I stood up. "Listen Remus..."

"Moony" Prongs interrupted.

"Moony." I replied rolling my eyes. "We wanted to come up with a way that would make your transformations more bearable."

"And you figured that you all becoming werewolves too would do that?"

"No. We came up with something that should make you not want to bite or harm us."

I could tell that he wasn't understanding so I turned to Sirius. "Padfoot if you would be so kind as to show him."

Sirius got up smiling. "Padfoot I like it. Nice one Adrian." he said before he shifted in front of us.

Moony just stood there staring for a minute. "You...you....You did this for me?"

Padfoot shifted back. "Of course. We know it's not easy for you so Adrian did some looking and we figured this would be the best way to make it better for you. We've been working on it for years and trust me it hasn't been easy keeping it a secret from you."

Moony thought for a second "That month when you guys refused to talk..."

"Yeah we had mandrake leaves in our mouths." James said grinning.

There was a silence again before "Idiots." Moony shouted. "You're all bloody idiots."

"Yeah but we're your idiots." Peter said batting his eyelashes like a girl.

Moony grinned for a moment before he let out a pained yell and dropped to his knees. We knew it must be time for his change and we stepped back to watch. Immediately we heard bones start to snap and he let out another pain filled scream that turned into a howl. Taking this as our cue we all shifted so that the werewolf Moony wouldn't take us as prey. We stood there watching as his body twisted and took on a new shape. It wasn't anything like what we had seen before and we were all floored on how painful it looked.

Finally he was done and in front of us lay the werewolf version of our Moony. He was laying there on the floor whining as we stood there watching. It was the first time any of us had seen a werewolf aside from the pictures in our text books.

We all stood there for a few minutes before Padfoot's curiosity got the better of him and he inched forward. Reaching Moony he lowered his head and sniffed him cautiously. Moony twitched causing Padfoot to freeze, ready to retreat if he needed too.

Slowly Moony stood up and lifted his head to look around him. His eyes froze on the four of us and you could sense that he was trying to figure out what we were doing in his space. Suddenly his hackles rose and a snarl escaped from his lips. He must have thought we were enemies from the way his body language changed.

None of us moved for a long time, it felt like hours. Finally Padfoot inched closer and wagged his tail hesitantly trying to show that we were friendly.

Moony slowly took a step towards us, hackles still up. Ever so slowly he sniffed Padfoot's face and relaxed a little bit. We all held our breath as Moony sniffed Padfoot over. After what felt like hours he finally seemed to decide that we weren't an immediate threat and went back to his corner to lay down, keeping one eye on us.

We all looked at each other not really sure what to do. Deciding to play it safe I laid down on the floor and just watched where Moony lay. The others took my lead and laid down with me. We all stayed like that for the rest of the night. One party just watching the other until the moon had finally set.

As it did we watched as Moony transformed back into his human self. It was just as painful looking as the first time. Once he was done we all shifted back too. Slowly I walked over to Moony and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you ok?"

He looked up at me confused for a second. "Yeah...did I hurt any of you?"

I shook my head. "No mate we were fine. We all just stared at each other all night."

He nodded before slowly getting to his feet and stumbling over to a chest that was sitting at the end of the bed. Opening it up he pulled out some clothes and put them on. When he was done he looked at all of us. "You should all get going. Madam Pomfrey will be here soon to check on me."

I frowned, he sounded very reserved as he spoke and I didn't like it. "Ok well we will see you up in the common room then."

He just nodded and watched us as we all left. We managed to make it back up to the castle and into the common room without anyone catching us. The rest of the day passed slowly as we were all exhausted from staying up all night. I was worried as well because Remus wasn't talking to us. He had come back a day early since he didn't have any wounds for the nurse to patch up. But he just sat there all day and wouldn't respond to anything we said.

Finally after dinner, Prongs, Padfoot and Peter decided to go to bed early and left Moony and I in the entrance hall. I had made a comment about hitting the library to do homework and Moony just shrugged. Having enough I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. I marched him through the halls until I came across a secret passage I knew where we wouldn't be over heard.

Throwing him inside I closed the passage behind us. "Ok mate what's going on?"

Moony just looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"You've been giving us the cold shoulder all day and I want to know why."

"Because you could get in trouble because of me. Hell you guys could be arrested." he said looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys became animagus, illegal animagus I might add, all because of me and it could cost you all your lives."

I rolled my eyes. "Moony listen, we don't care about things like that. We did this to make your life easier. You didn't ask us to do this. We did it because you’re our friend and we want to help you."

"But..."

"No buts. We're going to keep doing this too. Besides you can't tell me that it wasn't better."

"It was nice not to wake up with more scratches on me." he mumbled.

"Exactly. So just leave it ok. We're going to be there for you every full moon for the rest of our lives because that's what friends do."

Moony smile at me. "Thanks Adrian."

"No problem Moony."

The rest of the evening we spent in the library studying. The rest of the guys were happy when we came back and Moony was back to his normal self. I think deep down he's happy that we care so much about him. Hopefully next month we'll be able to go into the forest.


	9. Year 5.2-Marauders and the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon trips and planning for the future.

_December 26 1975_

Well it's been a few months since we told Remus about our plans. Just for future reference I decided to only use our code names if they were used in a conversation or if we were transformed at the time. Think it might make it easier for future me to follow if I do it that way.

By the way we all have our code names now. Didn't take long after we told Remus for it to happen either. We were all sitting around the dorm room one night when Sirius looked at Peter intently and said. "I think you should be named Wormtail."

"Why Wormtail?" Peter squeaked.

Sirius shrugged. "Well your tail, it's very worm like."

"That's not a very good thing to say you know." I said as I flipped that page of the book I had been reading.

"Well it's true."

James looked over at Peter "What do you think?"

Peter thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "I like it."

Personally I think he just liked it because Sirius had given it to him but whatever made him happy. Once that was settled I noticed that the guys all turned and stared at me. I tried to ignore them for a while but finally the constant staring got the better of me. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Well it's your turn for a codename." Remus said with a wicked grin that I don't see on him often.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then come up with one."

They all began staring at me again. It felt like they were staring for hours when finally Sirius said "Spots."

I glared at him. "You start calling me spots and I'll hex you into next week." I responded causing the other guys to laugh.

"Well I don't know. You're a hyena with spots it was the best I could think of. "

"Well think harder."

"Fang?" Peter asked. 

"Nah we need something more....Maraudery."

"Maraudery isn't a word Prongs."

"Shut up Moony I'm trying to think of a codename." James said before staring intently at me again. "I got it! Mangle!"

"Mangle?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

James nodded "It's perfect. Your mane is always a mangled mess. It hints at something more but without giving away what exactly."

"Good one Prongs." Sirius said with a smile.

"I'm guessing I don't get a say in this eh?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

"Nope!" they all responded at once.

I guess of all the nick names they could have given me Mangle is the least objectionable. Anyways we started to use our code names constantly and ignored it when others tried to use them too. The code names are for marauder use only and so if anyone else uses them they are ignored.

November's full moon was more exciting than the one before. We met Remus just before his transformation again. This time though Moony didn't seem to mind when he saw us. He actually started a bit of a wrestling match with Padfoot at one point. Aside from that we all ran around the shrieking shank, making sure to keep Moony away from the doors. We figured we'd play it safe that full moon.

December we chanced going outside. It was scary at the time cause we didn't know how Moony would react and indeed there was one point where he tried to get away from us. Prongs and Padfoot were on either side of him with Wormtail scurrying around in front. I followed behind. We had been out there for about an hour when something caught Moony's attention. Immediately his whole body stiffened.

On instinct Padfoot and Prongs tightened in around him but apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Instantly Moony, not liking the pressure I guess, took off running with us fighting to catch up. Prong caught him first and used his antlers to flip Moony over. Moony rolled on to his back before charging Prongs and barreling him over, leaving claw marks along his side.

Padfoot reached them next but Moony just spun around and launched himself at him. They were wrestling when I finally reached them. I grabbed Moony by the scruff of the neck and pulled him off Padfoot. Throwing him a little distance away I pounced on him and held him to the ground. I locked my jaws around his neck and waited.

Moony struggled against me for a bit wanting to get away and go after what ever had caught his attention. I stayed still until finally he stopped moving. Finally I felt like he had given up and so I slowly released his neck from my jaws and stood back. By this point Padfoot and Prongs had made their way over again and were quick to press against both sides of Moony as we made our way back to the willow. Wormtail had hidden himself away during the conflict letting us bigger animals look after things.

We all decided not to tell Remus about that little miss adventure but he somehow managed to remember it. After assuring him that we didn't mind we ended up having a good laugh about it.

It's Christmas now and this year the guys all had to go home for Christmas. Mother asked me to stay again saying that she wasn't feeling to well and just wanted to be by herself for the holidays. I agreed only to keep her happy. Evans is staying too saying that she just didn't want to deal with her sister.

I haven't pressed her for facts about her sister but from the sounds of it they don't get along well. We've spent most of the holiday in the common room studying. Both of us want to do really well on our O.W.L's in June and so have been helping each other out with studying and homework.

Yesterday we took a break though as it was Christmas and just sat around eating sweets and chatting.

The gift haul was good this year too. Got some new books I had been asking for along with a new quill and some sweets. For the guys I got the normal sweets and such except for Sirius. We had all gone in on his gift. We'd all pitched some money in and had Remus pick him up a leather jacket like the ones that are in his favorite magazines. Wish I could have seen the look on his face when he saw it.

Hopefully it will bring him some cheer over the Christmas Holidays. His parents insisted he go home this year and I know that it's going to be hard for him. Thankfully just over a week and he'll be back.

_January 10 1976_

Well everyone is back from holidays and Sirius seems to have made it through the time with his parents ok. He was actually laughing at how pissed off his parents were that he had plastered his walls with pages from his muggle magazines. He put a sticking charm on them too so that his parents will not be able to take them down.

He also loved his Christmas present. He gave me a huge hug when he first saw me. Apparently he had already given everyone else a hug on the train. He has barely taken the jacket off except for when he is in class. He’s actually changed a lot since September. He’s growing his hair out long and has been flirting excessively with the girls here. His confidence seemed to have increased with the more time he spends away from his parents. It’s really good to see.

Now that we are all animagus we have come up with a new project to work on. Seeing as we have discovered a lot of secret passages we decided we need to make a map of them all. It actually started on Wednesday on our way to potions. James and Sirius were arguing about which passage was quickest and we ended up being late because we took the wrong one and ended up all the way back on the 7th floor.

Later that night while we were walking back from detention Peter mentioned that it would be nice if there was a map of the school. James and Sirius looked at each other with wide eyes.

“That’s a great idea Wormtail! We should make a map of all the secret passages in the school.” Sirius said with excitement.

“What would make it even better would be if it also showed where everyone else was in the school. That way you could avoid people you didn’t wish to see.” James said with equal excitement.

Remus looked at me and rolled his eyes. I actually thought about it for a minute before I spoke. “That might be a good idea guys but we would need to think it through. We don’t want it falling into the wrong hands and having it used against us.” I said trying to ignore Remus’ disbelieving look.

Peter nodded. “Yeah there should be a code word to use it and maybe one to wipe it clean so that no one can see it.”

“We need to get back to the dorm room and start planning this out!” James said and with that he, Sirius and Peter took off running.

Remus and I walked back more slowly. I could tell that Remus wasn’t totally sold on the idea of a map but the whole way back I worked on convincing him. His worry was that if it was found out it would cost him his prefects badge. When I told him that we really weren’t breaking any school rules he relaxed and we started discussing different charms and spells that would be useful in making the map.

By the time we had made it up to the dorm room the others already had a piece of paper out and were scribbling down ideas. One look at the paper though and Remus and I took over note writing, we could barely make out what they had already written. 

By the time we went to bed that night we had three pages of notes taken on what we wanted the map to do and show and different passages that we could remember off the top of our head. Over the past two days we’ve taken to reminding ourselves of where passages go and every time we take one we make sure to write it down in our notes.

I think we are going to start actual construction of the map this upcoming week. Remus and I have been researching different spells and tweaking some of the ones we have found to better suit our needs. I’m hoping this will all work.

_February 5th 1976_

Catch up time again. Had a good full moon last month, no mishaps to report. We went for another walk in the forest and ended up scaring a…herd?...of hippogriffs. Hagrid would kill me if he found out that we were scaring the forests creatures but I figure as long as no one gets hurt it’s all good.

The map is coming along nicely. We’ve got the basic outline of the school worked out and have started adding in the passages. I’m doing the last tweaking of the tracking spell that will show everyone in the school. It’s a variation of Homenum Revelio. I’ve had to tweak it so that the range is larger and that it will actually map everyone it finds with names and such. It’s been tricky but I think I’m on the right track.

James has been kind of frustrating lately with his obsession over Evans. He’s asked her out every week since he got back from holidays. And every time he asks her, she turns him down and then complains to me afterwards. It’s getting very annoying and tiresome.

I feel like telling James that if he backed off on jinxing people, mostly Snape, that he might actually stand a chance with her. But I don’t see that conversation going to well. Especially if Sirius is around when we have it.

I mean I can kind of understand where it comes from, after all Snape doesn’t miss a chance to jinx or hex one of us but I don’t see why we have to sink to his level. Why can’t we be the bigger people in the situation?

_April 29 1976_

Well the map is done. We perfected it a few weeks ago and we couldn`t be more happy about it. We decided to have a code saying to open it and a code saying to wipe it clean. If anyone tries to see it without using the proper words it is filled with a bunch of insults as a defense. We also decided that while it will show us in our human forms if we are transformed it won`t show us. That way our secret is secure. We are calling it the Marauders Map and has our code names on the cover when opened.

Over the past week everyone in our year has been pulled in for career advice. Which means that`s all anybody has been talking about the past week. James and Sirius want to become Auror just like Mr. Potter. Peter wants to do something a little bit more low key like work in the charms division of the ministry or something like that. He is really good at charms so I think he could be a big help there.

Remus turned moody whenever someone brought the topic up. He swore up and down that because of his condition no one would be willing to hire him. We kept trying to tell him that wasn`t true but he wouldn`t listen. After his meeting with McGonagall however he seemed a little bit happier. He wouldn`t tell us what she had said though so after a while we all left it.

My meeting went fairly well. I arrived at McGonagall`s office on time and knocked. When she called me to enter I saw that Dumbledore was there as well. They were sitting there watching me as I took a seat.

"So Mr. Fawley, we are here today to discuss your thoughts for a career once you have left school. Have you had any ideas about what you would like to do?" she asked.

I thought hard for a few minutes. "Not specifically but I would like something to do with animals. Preferably magical."

"Well there are always dragon reserves looking for people to hire."

"Dragons don't really interest me."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "There are other reserves that are like sanctuary's for magical creatures. Kind of like our forbidden forest. All sorts of creatures go there as a safe place to live."

I nodded "That's the kind of place I would like to work at."

McGonagall nodded before starting to flick through the file that she had sitting on her lap. "Well let’s see here. Obviously Care of Magical creatures will be needed during N.E.W.T year and I see you are already having an Outstanding in that class so no worries there. I also think you should look into continuing with potions as there will be a time when you need to make one for healing. Again I don't see any problems with you carrying on in that class. Herbology would be another good one and you currently have an Exceeds Expectations so that's good. What else do you think he should continue with Albus?"

Dumbledore looked me over for a few minutes "Well I think with times like this I'd suggest sticking with Defense Against the Dark arts and possibly Transfiguration and Charms."

I couldn't help the groan that came out when he mentioned that. Transfiguration is my worst subject.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Fawley you are doing quite well in my class. Maybe just focus a little more with the time remaining and you will pass with no problems. Now then do you have any questions?"

"No professor." I said shaking my head.

"Very well then you are free to go." and with that she waved a hand dismissing me.

I told the guys about the meeting and they all agreed the a creature reserve would be a great fit for me. I like the idea of being able to work with magical creatures. I think all the work I've done with Hagrid would be a huge asset in that. And I'd be able to handle creatures that few others have. For the first time I actually have an idea I want to do with my life.


	10. Year 5.3 - Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax of the fifth year where Lily and Severus' friendship ends. 

_June 15 1976_  
  
I don’t think I have ever been as mad as I am right now. And it’s all directed towards my friends which pisses me off even more.  
  
Today started off ok. We are in the middle of our O.W.L exams right now so we have been getting up early to do a bit of last minute studying before breakfast. Today’s exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts and we had the theory part right after breakfast.  
  
The exam was pretty easy enough and I’m pretty sure that I got a good mark on it. Around me I could hear quills scratching against parchment as people wrote out their answers. Once I was done with five minutes to spare I lifted my head to take a look around. Near the front of the hall sat James who also seemed to be done but was drawing something on his exam papers. He turned and grinned at Sirius who was also down and was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. I noticed the girl behind him was eyeing him and I made note to mention it to him later.  
  
Close by to him was Remus who, being the perfectionist that he is, was checking over his answer probably for the third time. Peter was close by too but he looked nervous and kept glancing around as if hoping that he could gain some sort of information from the air around him.  
  
“Quills down, please!” Professor Flitwick, who was overseeing the exam, squeaked. With a flick of his wand the rolls of parchment flew over to him and ended up knocking him over. Once he was back on his feet he dismissed us.  
  
Standing up I slung my bag over my shoulder before heading towards the door to wait for the others. Once they had joined us we went into the entrance hall.  
  
The guys immediately started talking about the questions on the exam joking about what Remus thoughts were on the werewolf ones.   
  
We all laughed as we made our way down the front steps. It was nice to hear Remus joking about his condition. Over the last couple of months he had relaxed about it a lot.  
  
“Come on guys let’s go sit by the lake before we have to go back in for lunch and the practical.” I said. Without waiting for them to agree I just started heading that way.  
  
I heard them discussing grades behind me as we walked and I turned to see James pull out a struggling Golden Snitch out of his pocket.  
  
“Where’d you get that?”  
  
“Nicked it,” James said casually. Turning back around, I continued towards the beech tree on the edge of the lake. Sitting down I pulled out one of my text book and started to go over different spells for my practical exam later on.  
  
Every once in a while I would hear Peter gasp and applaud and when I finally looked up to see what was going on I saw that James was letting the snitch fly away a bit before grabbing it. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I knew he was only doing this to impress the girls by the lake, of which Evans was one of them.  
  
After a few minutes Sirius finally told him to put it away and he did with a snarky comment. He then expressed how bored he was and wished that it was a full moon. Remus told him if he was so bored to test him on Transfiguration. Sirius just snorted saying that he didn't need to know how to study seeing as he already knew it all.   
  
It was at this point that James noticed Snape near by and both him and Sirius started heading in his direction.   
  
“Come on guys he hasn’t done anything to us so just leave him alone.” I said hoping that for once they would listen. I have honestly gotten tired of this rivalry. As long as Snape doesn’t do anything to me that I won’t do anything to him.  
  
James and Sirius though were already getting to their feet. “Oh come on we’re just going to have some fun.” James said before making his way over towards Snape.  
  
Turning I gave Remus a pleading look hoping that he would say something to back me up. However he just kept staring at his book a small frown forming between his eyebrows.  
  
“All right, Snivellus?” Said James loudly.  
  
I watched as Snape reacted as if he had been expecting an attack. He had his wand halfway into the air when James shouted “Expelliarmus!”  
  
Snape’s wand flew into the air and landed behind him causing Sirius to laugh before he jinxed Snape causing him to fall.   
  
  
I looked around and noticed that students nearby were starting to edge closer to watch. Some looked apprehensive while others looked entertained.  
  
Turning my attention back to the situation at hand I noticed James was taunting SNape about his exam. Asking how it went while Sirius commented on how there would be large grease stains on it.   
  
My heart dropped when I heard several people laugh. This was just going to provoke James and Sirius to keep going.  
  
The taunts and jinxes kept flying and Snape ended up with pink soap bubbles coming out of his mouth. Things were going way to far and I kept looking around hoping someone would put a stop to it.   
  
“Leave him ALONE!”  
  
Everyone turned to see Evans stepping forward from the group watching. James tried to act all smooth and told Evan's that if she went out with him that he would leave Snape alone. She told him she'd rather date the giant squid instead.   
  
During their exchange Snape had managed to grab his wand and he sent a jinx towards James that caught him on the check, causing blood to splatter on his robes.   
  
James spun around and jinxed Snape so that he was hanging upside down in the air causing his robes to fall over his head.   
  
This caused even more laughter and cheering. I couldn’t believe how far this was going. Sure we all jinxed Snape at times but it had never gone this far before and I certainly wasn’t comfortable with it.  
  
Evans yelled at James to let him down which surprisingly James did before putting a full body bind on Snape. Evans pulled out her wand and pointed it at James. Demanding that he leave Snape alone. James didn't for a few minutes but finally released Snape.   
  
He told Snape that he was lucky Evan's was there to save him. Snape turned to Evans and said that he didn't need the help from filthy mudbloods like her.   
  
Everyone went silent and I could see the hurt flash across Evans eyes though I’m sure no one else did. She told him that she wouldn't bother in the future.   
  
James was enraged and told Snape to apologize. Evans told him that he was as bad as Snape and went on to pretty much call him conceited. With that She walked away.   
  
James tried to call her back but she wouldn't listen. Failing to get her attention he turned back to snape and with a flick of his wrist had Snape hanging back in the air again.   
  
“Will you stop?!” I shouted. Having had enough of watching this. Slamming my book shut I stuffed it back in my bag.  
  
“What’s that Mangle?” Sirius asked turning to look at me.  
  
I stood up “You guys don’t get it do you! You don’t realize that this isn’t fun anymore do you?”  
  
James looked at me confused. “What do you mean? It’s just Snivellus. We have fun with him all the time.”  
  
“But not like this. This is crossing a line and I won’t be a part of it! Do you even realized that the girl you’re supposed to be head over heels for just left upset? Do you even care or does being popular mean that much to you?”  
  
“No one’s making you stay and watch you know.” Sirius said stepping forward.  
  
James nodded “Yeah why don’t you just leave.”  
  
I flung my bag over my shoulder “Maybe I will!” and with that I stormed back towards the castle. I was mad at them for what they were doing which was clearly bullying. It was one thing when we were retaliating against something Snape had done but today he had just been standing there mind his own business.  
  
Not only that but they had hurt Evans and right then she needed me more than they did. Thankfully it was my turn to carry the map so I opened it up and quickly located her in a class room on the third floor. Folding the map back up, I quickly made my way through the castle.  
  
Reaching the door to the class room I slowly pushed the door open. Taking a peek inside, I saw Evans sitting on one of the desks with her face in her hands.  
  
Closing the door behind me I slipped my bag off and made my way over to her. Slowly I put my arm around her shoulders, ready to step away if I upset her even more.  
  
Instead of moving away from my arm she moved into it and buried her face in my cloak as she cried. Awkwardly I wrapped both my arms around her and just held her like that letting her cry as much as she wanted.  
  
Finally she pulled away and wiped that last of her tears on her sleeve. “I’m sorry about that Fawley. I don’t know what came over me.”  
  
“It’s no problem Evans. And please call me Adrian.” I said as I moved to sit on the desk next to her.  
  
She smiled a little “Then you’ll have to start calling me Lily.”  
  
“Deal.” I said taking the small joke. “Are you feeling better?”  
  
Lily shook her head. “Not really. I…I can’t believe he called me that.”  
  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean to you know. It probably just slipped out.”  
  
“He calls everyone else of my birth that name so why not me? I was fooling myself to think that I would be different.” She said with a sniffle.  
  
I put my arm around her shoulder again. “I’m sorry Lily.”  
  
“What for you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“No but I didn’t stop them either. If James and Sirius hadn’t decided to start tormenting Snape today he never would have called you that. And if he hadn’t called you that you wouldn’t be up here crying.”  
  
Lily was silent for a minute before sighing. “No but he would have done something similar at some point. I’ve seen it coming for a while now. I can’t in good conscious be friends with him if he is going to go the way he has. I guess it’s time I move on.”  
  
I gave her a hug “I know.”  
  
Together we gathered up our stuff and went down to the Great Hall for lunch. After which we went through our practical exams. All during that time I could tell James and Sirius were watching us and I could tell they weren’t happy.  
  
After the exams and after supper Lily and I went to the library to study for Transfiguration the next day. I had been playing interference all afternoon between her and Snape as I knew that she didn’t want to talk to him. He had been following her around since the incident obviously hoping to get her alone but I wasn’t about to let him hurt her again.  
  
Once it was time to head back to the common room we were walking back when Remus stopped us as we walked up the stairs to the portrait.  
  
“Hey guys.” He said looking nervous. “Adrian can I speak to you for a minute?”  
  
“Sure.” I said “I’ll meet you inside in a minute Lily. Do you mind getting that reference book you mentioned? I think it may help with my understanding a bit.”  
  
With that she left us standing there. It wasn’t until the portrait closed behind her though that Remus finally spoke.  
  
“I just wanted to give you a heads up that James and Sirius are pissed at you.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “No shit. It wasn’t as if I couldn’t feel their eyes glaring holes in my skull all afternoon.”  
  
“They aren’t upset about Snape is the thing. I managed to calm that down. James thinks though that you are out to steal Lily from him.”  
  
“What?” I asked. “Is he insane?”  
  
“He’s jealous. He thinks you just stood up for Snape because you were trying to impress her.”  
  
“Even though she had already left by the time I said anything?”  
  
“He’s not thinking rationally. He and Sirius are up in the room right now complaining about it.”  
  
“Oh this is ridiculous.” I said before storming over to the portrait and making my way inside. Dropping my bag next to Lily I didn’t say anything before storming up the stair case towards my so call friends.  
  
Opening the door I walked straight in. James and Sirius stopped talking as soon as I walked in and just turned to glare at me.  
  
“So I hear you have a problem with me spending time with Lily.”  
  
“Oooo its Lily now is it? What next? Going to be announcing your engagement soon?” Sirius mocked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Will you grow the hell up? She’s my friend what else am I going to call her?”  
  
“Yeah your friend, I’m sure that’s all you got on your mind.” James snorted.  
  
“You know I’ve never had feelings for her. I’ve made that perfectly clear hundreds of times.”  
  
“You spend an awful lot of time with her for someone you don’t have feelings for.”  
  
“So does Remus are you accusing him of trying to steal Lily from you as well? Which I might add, it’s only stealing if you actually had her. As far as I know she thinks you’re an arrogant toerag or didn’t you hear her earlier.”  
  
“That’s only because she’s had you whispering in her ear.” Sirius said backing James up.  
  
I shook my head. “You know what you guys are unbelievable.” And with that I turned and made my way back to the door.  
  
“Fawley!” James shouted “You stay away from Evans or….”  
  
I spun around quickly. “Careful how you finish that sentence James. You are awfully close to losing not just the girl of your dreams but also one of your best friends.”  
  
“Make that two friends.” Remus said standing beside me. “You need to think really hard about what is most important. Is it jinxing everyone you meet and driving those who are supposed to mean the most to you away? Or is it showing the world that you are more than just James Potter the quidditch star?”  
  
With that Remus and I left the room and went back to the common room. Neither of us talked about what had happened.  
  
All today James and Sirius haven’t said a word to us and Peter doesn’t seem to know who to side with. As mad as I am at them I do still miss them and I hope they realize how stupid they were soon.  
  
  
  
_June 27 1976_  
  
Well we are all friends again and I'm thankful, the last week or so has not been fun. James and Sirius barely spoke to Remus and myself and Peter was obviously trying his best to bridge the gap.  
  
Today however we were finally able to put it all behind us. Remus and I were just climbing on to the train when we saw James and Sirius coming out of our normal cabin. We all froze when we saw each other, no one really knowing what to say.  
  
Finally after a minute James stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm sorry Mangle." he said using my code name for the first time since the fight. "I was out of line. I know you and Lily are just friends and I was barking to think otherwise. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Part of me wanted to stay mad at him but I couldn't. These guys are my best friends and there's no way I could stay mad at them for long. Grabbing his hand I smiled as I shook it. "It's ok mate. Was a stressful time with exams and everything. It's all forgotten now."  
  
"GROUP HUG!" Sirius shouted as he and Remus ran forward and wrapped us in a big hug.  
  
"Oh good!" I heard Peter say from somewhere behind us. "I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to play messenger."  
  
We all chuckled before I pulled back "Get in here Wormtail." I said pulling him into the hug.  
  
"The Marauders are back and better than ever!" James shouted and we all stood there laughing until a seventh year kindly told us to get the hell out of the hall way.  
  
The rest of the train ride back to London went by quickly. We all discussed plans for the summer and ideas for next year. I was thankful when no one brought up Snape.  
  
Once the train docked at Kings Cross we all disembarked and made our way through the barriers to the muggle world. As we all went our separate ways my heart went out to Sirius. His parents were once again making him stay home for the holidays. But as he left I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad this year. He had gained a lot of confidence over the last year and I was sure that he wasn't about to put up with his parents crap this summer.   
  
*************************************  
  
Quote used from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K Rowling. Chapter 28-Snapes worst Memory. 


	11. Year 6 - Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of 6th year.

_July 8 1976_

Got a S.O.S letter from James after supper last night telling me to get over to his house as soon as I could. As soon as I got his owl I floo'd over to the Potter house. When I landed in their living room Mrs. Potter came rushing in from the kitchen to see who it was. When she saw that it was me she smiled.

"Adrian I should have known you'd be coming too. They are all up in James' room. I'll be bringing up some pumpkin juice and sandwiches in a little bit." she said before heading back into the kitchen.

Confused I went up the stairs and opened the door to James' room. When I opened it I was surprised to see that everyone was there. James and Sirius were sitting on the bed while Peter and Remus were on the floor. Everyone's eyes were on Sirius though as he drank down a greenish potion. He had dark circles around his eyes and there was a bruise forming on his chin.

"What happened?" I asked closing the door behind me.

Remus looked up from where he was sitting, a frown on his face. "Padfoot left home."

"What?" I asked as I took a seat on the floor.

"I left." Sirius replied looking down at the vial in his hands.

"What happened Pads? When you showed up you just said that you left but you didn't explain what had happened exactly." James asked obviously concerned.

Sirius sighed and hunched his shoulders forward. "They started making me have supper with them since I got back. I knew they were planning something but I didn't know what. Tonight during supper though it all started making sense. They were discussing work and such and I was able to zone them out and just eat my food. They must have noticed because father reached over and slapped me upside the head. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. 'what?' I asked. 'Your father was speaking to you.' mother said. I turned to look at him and I could see the seriousness in his eyes. 'I said that you will be turning of age in a few months. And I asked what you had planned for your future.' I told him that I was planning on going into the Auror office once I graduated. He said 'No I meant in regards to upholding the Black family name. It's about time you started doing something that is worthwhile and stopped hanging around with those that are below you.' 'Like Regulus?' I said 'Regulus has proper wizarding pride and is ready to be accepted into the Dark Lords inner circle. And I expect when the time comes for you to be ready too.'"

Sirius took a deep breath before continuing on. "I told him that there was no way in hell that I would ever join Voldemort. He told me that I would join if I knew what was good for me. I got up to leave and told them that I didn't give a crap about what they said that there was no way that was going to happen. I turned to leave when I heard Regulus shout something from the table but by the time I heard him the curse had already hit me. It was like every nerve in my body was on fire and there was nothing I could do to get rid of the pain."

The rest of us all looked at each other knowing instinctively what curse he was talking about. Though the rest of us had never felt the cruciatus before we had learned it's effects at school.

"Finally after what felt like hours he finally released the curse and asked if I was ready to do what was expected of me. I told him to go to hell and ran out of the dining room as quickly as I could. I made it to my room and locked the door. I threw everything in my trunk, made it feather light, jumped on my broom and took off through the window. I don't even remember most of the trip here I just knew I had to make it here."

"You’re lucky you made it Pads." James said putting his arm around Sirius' shoulders. "You were weaving all over the place when I saw you flying in. As soon as he'd made it through my window I called my mom up and she got him a pepperup potion. I owled you guys as soon as I could."

We all sat there for a while just watching Sirius. Finally he rolled his eyes and looked at us. "Will you all stop staring at me? I'm not going to pass out or anything."

"We're just worried about you Padfoot. What are you plans now?" Peter asked.

Sirius just shrugged. "I don't know. I can’t exactly go back but I don't have any money to my name. I could go see my Uncle Alphard but he lives so far away that I don't know what'd I'd do about getting to school."

"Then you'll just have to stay here." James said as if it was obvious to anyone.

"Mate I can't do that. Your parents wouldn't want me here anyways." Sirius said sounding down trodden.

James looked confused but wasn't able to say anything because at that moment there was a knock on his door and his mother entered carrying a tray of sandwiches and drinks. She put them down on the desk before turning back towards us.

"Here's something for you guys all to eat. Peter, Remus and Adrian I've already contacted your parents and told them you'd probably be staying the night. And Sirius I have your room all set up and you trunk put away in there."

"My room?" Sirius said clearly confused.

"Yes your room. If you’re going to be staying with us I don't expect you to be staying in James' room all the time. We can worry about changing the colour and finding some new furnishings in the morning. For now I want you boys to eat up and get some sleep." she said turning towards the door again. "Oh and before I forget." she turned back around and with a wave of her arm there were four sleeping bags sitting on the floor. "Good night." she called and she was gone.

James turned back to Sirius. "Face it mate you're here to stay."

We talked late into the night and snacked on the sandwiches that were brought up. We all tried to make Sirius forget about what had happened and by the time the sun started to rise I think we may have succeeded.

_August 31 1976_

Well it's back to Hogwarts tomorrow. We did our now traditional trip to Diagon Alley. It looks like his stay at the Potters is really helping Sirius. He looked a lot happier and more relaxed then I have ever seen him outside of school. I guess being out of the house and knowing that he'd never have to go back helps a lot.

I'm still really worried about mother. I managed to convince her to go to St. Mungo's yesterday but they didn't know what was wrong and so are doing tests. I made her promise me that she would owl me once a week to let me know that she's ok.

Oh I forgot to tell you that I got my O.W.L results earlier this month. Mother was thrilled I got O's in everything but Transfiguration, Arithmacy and History of Magic. Now I just have to decide what I want to take this year. Obviously Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Potions. And I think I'm going to go with Dumbledore's suggestion and take DADA and Transfiguration and I'm playing with the idea of taking Charms too just because it would be good to continue with that I think.

Wonder how the guys did on their exams, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

September 16 1976

Well we've been back at school for two weeks now and man have we been busy. McGonagall approved me for all the classes I wanted so I've been busy keeping up with my studies and homework. The guys all did fairly well on their exams, even Peter though he didn't manage to get any O's and did fail History of Magic. He's taking DADA, Herbology and Charms now. We asked him why he wasn't taking more, he had the marks to continue in Care of Magical Creatures at least, but he said that he was happy with just those three classes and really wanted to focus on them.

James and Sirius are taking all the classes needed to be an Auror and Remus is taking all those plus Ancient Runes. It feels weird having a class without at least one of the guys with me, which is the case with Care of Magical Creatures, but Lily has decided to take it so that's nice. At least I'm not totally alone there.

I asked Lily how summer had gone, knowing that she lived close to Snape. She said that he had tried to talk to her once but she had slammed the door in his face. After that he seemed to understand that she didn't want anything to do with him. I feel bad for her that she lost a friend but I hope she knows she's better off with

out him.

We had our first full moon back last week and it was fun. Remus said that having us there with him makes a huge difference and that his changes over the summer were brutal. Moony must have agreed because he didn't give us any problems last week and we were able to have fun frolicking around in the forest.

I should really get back to my homework, I've got two essays due tomorrow and I'm only about half way done on both of them. I have a feeling most of this year is going to be filled with just school work and that's it.

October 22 1976

I was right in thinking that there would be a lot of school work filling up this year. We've all had our noses to the grind stone just to keep ahead of everything. James and Sirius are really surprising me. Even though over the years they have gotten better at doing their school work right away they normally put pranking and such first. Neither of them have cursed a student or even had detention since the beginning of school. Remus and I are starting to wonder if they are feeling alright.

The other big change is that Lily has started hanging out with us more. Even if James and Sirius are around, though she doesn't talk to them. I haven't brought up what happened last year as I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it. I know loosing Snape as a friend hurt her a lot.

Aside from that not much has happened at school though outside things keep seeming to get worse. You-Know-Who is gaining more power and everyday everyone waits with baited breath for the first owl to fly in the with the Daily Prophet. Everyone hopes that it doesn't include someone they know in it, either killed or missing.

The teachers have really started putting emphasis on being sure we know how to protect ourselves. Professor Flitwick started up a dueling club that is mandatory to everyone 5th year and above. For those of us taking DADA in our N.E.W.T year it has been agreed that our participation in the club will count towards our marks for the year. A lot of the younger kids joined as well.

_December 8 1976_

Students have been advised to stay at the school this year for the Christmas holidays. While it isn't mandatory a lot of parents seem to have taken this advice seriously and have asked their kids to stay. The sign up list was almost full by the time I had a chance to put my name down on it. I guess it just shows how sure people are that you-know-who won’t try and attack the school.

The guys are staying again this year. Remus to help look after the influx of kids that are staying this year. Peter because his mother asked him to stating that it would be safer. James and Sirius are staying to keep the rest of us company even though they are saying that they want to use the library. This excuse doesn't fool me in the least but I don't say anything, it's nice having friends who sacrifice their holidays for us.

Lily's staying as well again. When I asked her why she said she was worried about her family. If she goes home she feels like the Death Eaters would target her family and she can't bear to have that happen. I asked her what she was going to do for the summer holidays and she didn't know.

_December 26 1976_

The teachers really put out all the stops for Christmas this year. I think they wanted to make sure that all the students staying behind had a good holiday. The Great Hall was decorated to the nines yesterday. The traditional 12 Christmas trees lined the hall and Flitwick had them all sparkling so they looked like they had frost on them. He also had conjured faeries to decorate the trees.

Mistletoe hung from almost every doorway and the girls would all gather around them in hopes that they'd get a kiss from a guy. It seemed like in particular every time Sirius was near a bunch of mistletoe the girls around it would double.

It's been no secret this year that Sirius has become every girls dream guy. Will admit that I don't particularly see why but then again I'm a bloke and it'd be weird if I did know why. He has started walking around more confidently this year and has let his hair grow out a bit more to give himself a rugged look. He also wears his leather jacket at every opportunity. The girls seem to love it.

James surprisingly isn't trying to catch Lily under the mistletoe which I find shocking. But he seems to have really toned it down this year. Every once in a while I still catch him staring at her when he thinks no one is looking but he hasn't asked her out yet this year and he hasn't said anything stupid around her trying to impress her. It's kind of scary actually.

Any ways, Christmas day was good, we all exchanged presents and it was a pretty good haul. The guys all chipped in and got me a mokeskin pouch and mother sent sweets.

Lily gave us all presents this year too which was a surprise. She's really become part of our group this year. Still is a little standoffish with James but their friendship is slowly growing. She got Remus a new eagle quill that he is thrilled about, he wears his quills out so quickly. She got Sirius a new stash of muggle magazines, even a few racy ones that he has cut pictures out of and posted on the walls of the dorm rooms. Peter got a large chocolate bar from Honeydukes and I got the latest book on Hippogriffs. For James she bought him a broomcare kit and he has spent the last two days using it to polish his broom.

I'm worried about mother, while she tries to sound strong in her letters I can tell that she's not getting any better. The healers don't seem to know what's wrong with her and keep doing tests and giving her potions but nothing seems to work. Mrs. Bagshot has moved into the house with her for the time being to help her out. I wish that I could be there to help out but she's adamant that I finish my schooling and that she will be ok.

_January 15 1977_

So we have taken being Marauders one step further. James and Sirius decided that now we don't just need code names but we also need codes for different situations. I have to admit it's been fun coming up with those. I'm going to write out a few of them below.

Code 32-Prank in progress, little chance of being caught

Code 33-Prank in progress, detention is certain

Code 12- Snape is planning something

Code 28-Full moons coming, what are we planning?

Code 29-Going to take Moony into the forest during full moon

Code 30-Going to take Moony into Hogsmeade during full moon

Code 27-Not going to be able to make it to full moon trip

Code 5- I have detention

Code 46-Someone's got the map

Code 47-Someone's got the cloak

Code 51-Sirius is with some new bird (this one has been used a lot so far)

Code 52-James has a new bird

Code 53-Peter has a new bird

Code 54-Remus has a new bird

Code 55-Adrian (me) has a new bird

Code 100-James is dating Lily (I doubt this one will ever be used but you never know.)

I'm sure we're going to have some more come up but that's what we have for now.

_February 13 1977_

Code 52, Jame's is dating a new bird. Has been for about a week or so now. Her names...um...oh right Seville. Don't ask me her surname cause I can't remember. She's in Ravenclaw in our year and while she is very pretty she's a complete tart. She rude to everyone particularly Lily which you'd think would piss James off but he hardly seems to notice. Why he's dating her I have no idea, even Sirius says he wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pole and I think he's been with almost every girl in our year.

I think part of it is that James is trying to force himself to move on from Lily. While she's become one of our close friends she hasn't shown any interest in being anything more than friends with James.

Any ways yesterday was the Hogsmeade trip and we HAD been planning on all going together and getting some butterbeer and stopping off at Zonko's to stock up. Peter, Sirius, Remus and I were waiting for James in the Great Hall when he came down holding hands with Seville. She was chattering on to him about something when she saw us standing there. Her eyes narrowed and she turned and whispered something in his ear. James' shoulders dropped and he looked up at us.

"Hey guys." he said sounding defeated.

"Hey Prongs, ready to paint Hogsmeade red? We got a lot to do before we come back tonight." Sirius said purposefully ignoring Seville's presence.

Seville flipped her black hair over her shoulder before glaring at Sirius. "James isn't going to be able to hang out with you boys today. He's taking me to Madam Puddifoot's."

Our jaws all dropped and we turned to look at James waiting for him to correct her. When he didn't Peter finally piped up. "She's joking right Prongs? I mean we've been planning this trip for weeks!"

"JAMES, doesn't have time to spend with you little boys. Now if you'll excuse us!" and with that she pulled James along and walked right through us. As he followed her we could hear him mumble that he was sorry.

We stood there for a minute all stunned. While we hadn't really liked Seville before now we had always tried to be respectful to her, given her and James were together. But the way she spoke to us just floored us. We were still standing there when Lily walked up.

"Hey guys what are you doing still standing here?" she asked.

"Code 62." Sirius said causing Lily to raise an eyebrow.

"What's Code 62?"

"James ditched us for his bird" Remus answered

Lily wrinkled her nose "He's spending the day with Seville again?"

"Yep." I said stuffing my hands in my jacket. "Well come on guys let’s get going. A couple of butterbeers will make us feel better."

They all agreed and we headed off towards the village. The rest of the day passed well. We loaded up on candy and stink pellets before heading back to the castle. We had seen James sitting in Madam Puddifoot's looking bored as Seville chattered on about something or other. Later last night we were all sitting around the fireplace when he walked in. He joined us but didn't speak until he went to bed later on. I don't know what that girl is doing to James but I don't like it.

_March 8 1977_

Well James FINALLY broke up with Seville. About bloody time in my opinion.

It all happened yesterday. Remus, Lily and myself were working in the library over lunch when she had come in. She saw us and marched right over and slammed her hands down on the desk causing us all to jump.

"You all need to leave James alone!"

We all looked at each other confused. "What are you talking about? We've barely seen James." I said

"Well see him less then cause I'm tired of you being selfish and stealing all his time." she said glaring at us.

Lily started glaring right back. "How are we being selfish? Ever since you started dating him we've tried to be respectful and give you two space."

"Obviously you haven't because you guys are all he can talk about."

"Seville just relax we're James' friends so obviously he's going to talk about us." Remus said evenly trying to keep everyone calm.

Seville turned her gaze on him. "And you! How lazy and irresponsible are you to make James' take notes for you while you’re gone. It's not his responsibility to do that. If you’re going to be leaving once a month that's your own problem and you shouldn't be dragging your friends down with you!"

I turned to see Remus going paler then he already was, the full moon having just been a few days before. Seville must have scented weakness and just continued going on about how he was bringing down his friends and that James' shouldn't have to be running around after him trying to make sure Remus passed.

Remus finally couldn't take anymore and grabbed his stuff before running out of the library mumbling something about leaving. Lily and I spun on Seville "What is wrong with you!"

Seville just crossed her arms and looked satisfied. "I'm just looking out for James' best interests."

Lily looked like she was ready to explode but I quickly threw out things in our bags before grabbing her arm. "She's not worth it Lily, we have to go find Remus."

Lily looked like she was going to refuse but finally she nodded, grabbed her bag and followed me out of the library. We searched the castle for the lunch break and even managed to find Sirius and Peter to have them looking for Remus too. We couldn't find him anywhere.

After lunch we split up to our respective classes before meeting for DADA at the end of the day. James kept looking over at us from his seat next to Seville during class. It was obvious that he was wondering where Remus had gotten off to. None of us so much as looked at him because we all blamed him for getting involved with Seville in the first place.

Once the bell to end class rang we walked outside where James stopped us. "Hey guys where's Moony?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend." Sirius said, shooting a dirty look at Seville as she walked out of the class.

James turned to her. "What are they talking about?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried to look all important. "He obviously can't handle the truth. I just told him that he was being selfish to be expecting you to take notes for him and to bring him his homework. Really I don't understand why you do it. It's his own choice to go home once a month and he shouldn't be bringing you down with him."

We could all visibly see James shaking by this point and we knew that he was pissed. Obviously Seville didn't know the true reason why Remus left once a month but even if she did she wouldn't approve.

James took a deep breath. "How dare you speak to my friend like that."

"Oh come on James you don't need them. It's time you left the misfits and starting hanging out with people worthy of your stature. Not these losers. Especially not that mudblood Evans."

Suddenly out of nowhere Lily was there and a resounding slap echoed through the hall. We were all floored at Lily's behavior. We all could see the anger in her eyes and took a step back.

Seville obviously didn't see this though because she was staring at Lily like she was dirt. "You bitch. How dare you touch me!"

"You’re the bitch! Thinking that your above everyone. I knew Ravenclaw's were stuck up but you're in a class of your own."

"Your just jealous because guys actually find me attractive and want to be with me. You'll always just be a dirty mudblood."

Lily went to hit Seville again but James wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't move her arms. "Let me go James!" Lily shouted struggling to get out of his hold

"Lily calm down we need to find Remus right now." James said trying to hold on to a fighting Lily. "Trust me she's not worth it."

This seemed to calm Lily down and with one last glare she managed to turn herself out of James grip and walked over to the rest of us.

Sirius raised his hand and high fived Lily. "Nice one Evans."

Lily blushed. "Thanks Black."

"See James you are so much better than those....people."

"Shut up Seville."

We all turned to see Seville shocked that James had spoken to her this way. "What?"

"I said shut up. We're over, I can deal with you making my life a living hell but when you start insulting my friends that's the last straw. Good bye." with that he turned and came over to us. "Come on guys we have to find Moony."

We finally managed to find Remus a couple of hours later in the Room of Requirement. He was sitting in a corner of the room. After another hour of talking we managed to convince him that we didn't care if we had to take notes for him or help him with his homework. That was what friends were for.

Ever since Seville hasn't so much as looked in our direction. Not that I'm complaining. Once good thing seems to have happened though, James and Lily have become closer since the incident and we keep joking with her about the slap she had given.

_June 25 1977_

Heading home in the morning and I'm actually anxious to get going. Mrs Bagshot has been sending me weekly reports on mother because I didn't trust what she had been saying. I was right to not trust the information mother was sending me. Apparently she's barely been eating or sleeping the last month and she's lost a lot of weight. I hate the idea of being so far away from her while she's going through all of this.

On the plus side I did well on my exams. Did a lot of studying the last month or so to be sure I was ready.

The friendship between James and Lily has grown a lot the past few months. They actually act like friends now which is nice to see. It looks like there are 6 Marauders now though Lily hasn't been given a nick name and she doesn't know about the map, the cloak, Remus' dirty little secret or the fact that we are animagus. So maybe it's actually only 5 and a half?

Sirius is going back to the Potters again this summer and I think he's excited about this. I don't know why he would doubt if he was going back though. I mean Mrs. Potter has been sending him just as many letters as she has been sending James. The rest of us joke that she'd prefer to have Sirius as a son over James. James doesn't take the joking to heart just happy that his friend is happy.


	12. Year 7.1 - Darkness Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life becomes hard.

_July 30 1977_

I haven't written in a while because I haven't been home a lot lately. I've been at St. Mungo's with mother everyday this month since I got home. It actually started when I got off the train after term. As me and the guys passed through the barrier I looked around for mother but I couldn't see her anywhere. Instead I saw Mrs. Bagshot waiting for me.

Dragging my trunk over to her I asked her where mother was. She didn't say anything for a minute before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"She's at St. Mungo's Adrian. I took her there last night when she collapsed after dinner." Mrs. Bagshot said softly.

I was stunned for a minute. I knew mother was sick but I didn't realize just how bad off she was. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. The healers are doing all that they can but she's lost a lot of weight over the year and they are worried. Come on I'll get you home and then we can go and visit her."

I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind me and I turned to see the guys standing there. I had totally forgotten about them but it felt good to know they were there. Remus had been the one to put his hand on my shoulder and I could see that he was worried for me.

"We'll stop by St. Mungo's tomorrow to check on you. Give your mom our best wishes." he said giving my shoulder one last squeeze before heading towards his parents.

They rest of the guys all agreed before they too went on their way. Once they were gone Mrs. Bagshot lead me outside and we piled into a taxi to take us home. Once home I just dropped my trunk in the entrance hall before Mrs. Bagshot side along apperated me to St. Mungo's.

I was pretty much in shock the whole trip. I was afraid to see what condition that mother would be in and as we walked up the stairs to the floor that she was on that dread seemed to grow. Finally we reached her room and Mrs. Bagshot opened the door to let me in.

Mother was laying there asleep when I walked in. She looked so pale and her skin was drawn tight over her face. I was shaking as I walked over to her bedside and sat down in a chair that was there. Reaching over slowly I took her hand in mine and just held on to it.

I've stayed like that pretty much since that first day. I go home late at night and come back in first thing in the morning. Mother has woken up a few times and keeps telling me that I don't need to stay there but I stay anyways. I'm not leaving her when she's so sick.

The guys have stopped by a couple times bringing her flowers to brighten up her room. When they are here they try and keep my spirits up but as soon as they leave any hope that they have brought leaves me.

The healers don't seem to know what’s wrong with her and it's killing me to see her this way. I just keep hoping that she'll be ok.

_August 31 1977_

Well I'm heading back to school tomorrow against my better judgement. I told mother earlier this month when my letter came in that I wasn't going to go. That I didn't want to leave her and that since I was of age now that I didn't need to go to school any longer.

I guess after I had left that night she had owled Dumbledore because the next morning when I came in he was sitting at her bedside talking to her. As I closed the door behind me they both turned to look at me and I knew instantly why he was here.

"I'm not going back." I said as I took a seat on the other side of mothers bed.

"Adrian, Hogwarts is the best place for you right now. I know you want to be here with your mother but there is nothing that you can do for her here." Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

"There's nothing I can do for her if I'm there either. At least if I stay then I can keep her company."

Mother reached over and took hold of my hand. "But I worry about you going back and forth. There are Death Eaters everywhere and I always worry that one day you'll leave and won’t come back. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed on one of your trips here to see me."

"The stress and worry isn't good for your mother Adrian. If you’re at Hogwarts though she'll be able to relax knowing that your safe and focus on getting better. That is what you want isn't it?" Dumbledore added looking at me over his half-moon glasses.

"Of course I want her to get better!" I said loudly. The fact that he had even suggested that I didn't was ridiculous.

"Then come back to Hogwarts and take one worry off your mothers shoulders. I promise you that if anything should happen you will be able to leave to see her right away."

I hesitated looking up at my mother seeing her pleading me with silently. Taking a deep breath and letting it out I nodded. "Ok I will go back to Hogwarts." 

"Excellent, I will see you on September first then." and with that Dumbledore got up and left.

Ever since that day I've been debating back and forth about going through with it. I know it would be better for mother for me to go back so she doesn't worry about me but at the same time I can't stand the thought of being away if something should happen.

I talked with mother about it today and she told me to go. That if I didn't I would be miserable while if I go that I'll be able to take my mind off things with studying. She's right so here I am sitting on my bed waiting to go to sleep. I've made Mrs. Bagshot promise me that she will go in and see mother once a day and send me updates. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to mother.

_September 2 1977_

Well we are back to the grind stone and there has been one big surprise, James was made Head Boy. He looked so embarrassed when he showed us the badge on the train. Sirius already had known and was being melodramatic as always while the rest of us all congratulated James and jokingly wondered why in the world Dumbledore would choose him. Whatever they are Dumbledore had his reasons.

And guess who Head Girl is. Yup Lily. James went red when she congratulated him on getting his badge. We knew he still liked her he's just gotten a lot better at hiding it.

I think he's feeling a little over whelmed though with being Head Boy though. He's not use to being law abiding and having to enforce rules instead of breaking them. I think this will be good for him though and really he has grown up a lot in the past year or so.

First day of classes has gone by smoothly. Lessons are a lot harder but I guess that's to be expected, it being our N.E.W.T year and all. The teachers are really focusing on the topics that are likely to come up on the exam. There are times when we are all lost and even Remus has had to ask a teacher to repeat themselves once or twice.

And the homework! Geez after just one day we've had essays in both Transfiguration, DADA and I have one in Care of Magical Creatures on the mating habits of Dragons. Not to mention Madam Sprout wants us to sign up to go in the greenhouse one evening a week to get some hands on training with her. With all the work I'm feeling bad for Remus and James, cause they have to manage rounds as well as homework and James will have Quidditch practice starting soon too. Yep they certainly have a busy year ahead of them.

_October 29 1977_

Ok! So today was a Hogsmeade trip. Ok? Typical I know but just follow along with me here.

Remus, Sirius and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast when Peter came running in out of breath. When he reached us he bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. It looked like he was going to pass out.

"Geez Wormtail are you ok?" Sirius asked as he filled a goblet of pumpkin juice and handed it over.

Peter took the goblet with a small thanks before chugging the whole thing. Once done he looked a little better. He stood up straight with a wide eyed look on his face. "Code 100" he said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I piled more bacon on my plate.

"Code 100! James is dating Lily!"

We all turned and started at him at this. "You're joking right?" Remus asked

Peter shook his head rapidly. "I was coming down out of the dorm room when I overheard Prongs asking Lily to join him in Hogsmeade today. And she said yes!"

All of our jaws dropped now.

"She actually said yes? You're positive?" Sirius said.

Peter nodded "I heard it with my own ears and then they left the common room together laughing. I had to use every secret passage I could think of to get here before them."

At that moment the doors opened and James and Lily walked in. They were talking to each other and smiling widely. We all just stared in shock.

They came over and sat down with us finally noticing the looks on our faces. "Hey guys what's up?" James asked.

"Code 100?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

James looked at Lily beside him who was looking at him quizzically before answering Sirius. "Maybe."

We all finished breakfast and made our way to the entrance hall where James and Lily made some excuse and left for Hogsmeade ahead of us. We watched as they walked down the path to the gates leaving us standing there.

Sirius stuffed his hands in his jacket “Well I think we need to do some reconnaissance.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked scrunching up his forehead.

“We’re going to spy on their date.” Sirius said plainly.

Remus and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. “Come on guys can’t you just leave them alone? Prongs is actually hanging out with Lily on his own, if he catches us we’re all dead.” Remus replied.

“Nope.” Sirius said starting to walk down the path. “We need to get all the information we can on this date. Not to mention we can be there to make sure that Prongs doesn’t screw this up.”

“And how pray tell do you suppose we do this? If Prongs so much as thinks we’re following them he’ll jinx us into next Friday.” I said as I followed him towards the gates.

Sirius seemed to ponder this for a minute before turning to Peter. “Wormtail here can follow them without being seen. And when all else fails then I can pretend I’m a large lovable dog who is looking for scratches.”

“Yes but James knows what you look like as Padfoot.” I pointed out.

“He’ll be so wrapped up in being with Evans that he won’t even notice I’m there.”

Remus shook his head. “Padfoot this is a stupid idea.”

“Nonsense its great come on.”

Remus and I just looked at each other before shaking out heads in disbelief and followed them silently promising to keep them safe and out of trouble. Which trust me is not as easy as it sounds.

Once we reached Hogsmeade Sirius and Peter dragged us into a dark alley where Peter changed into Wormtail and took off down the street. We watched him for a bit before we left the alley and started to tour.

About three hours later Peter found us in the Three Broomsticks and sat down in a chair at our table. “Not much to report. They spent the last two hours walking up and down the street stopping at different stores to take a look around. James asked if she wanted to take a walk up to see the shrieking shake and that’s where I lost them.”

“How did you lose them if you knew where they were going?” Sirius asked.

Peter took a sip of the butterbeer that a waitress had just place in front of him before fixing Sirius with a stare. “You try following somebody with owls swooping down at you. The farther into the woods around the shack I tried to go the more owls that were trying to get me.”

Sirius finished his butterbeer in one gulp and stood up. “Looks like this is a job for Padfoot then. See you later boys.” And with that he left the pub.

We all stared after him with our jaws wide open. Peter finally turned to look at Remus and I. “You don’t think he’s serious do you? I mean, James will know it’s him right away.”

Unfortunately we all knew that Sirius was dead serious. We expected to hear James yelling from the pub but as the minutes ticked by and we didn’t hear anything we decided to continue with our shopping.

We were just leaving Zonko’s when Remus nudged my arm and pointed down the path. Coming down the path way were Lily and James holding hands. And bouncing around them was a large black dog that I recognized right away as Padfoot.

As they got closer I noticed that Lily watched the dog with a smile on her face while James was glaring daggers at it. He couldn’t say anything without giving up our secret but he was making it plenty clear that Sirius was in trouble.

The three of them noticed us standing there and made their way over, Sirius wagging his tail rapidly.

Lily smiled in greeting when they finally reached where we were. “Hey guys. Enjoying your day?” she asked.

“Oh yeah! It’s great to be able to get out of the castle and away from the studying for a little bit.” I replied.

She nodded her head. “That it is. By the way where’s Sirius?” she added looking around.

Us guys all exchanged looks trying to think of something to say or do for Padfoot to get away to change back. “I think we lost him just after the Three Broomsticks. Said something about seeing someone he knew and then he took off.” Remus replied.

Padfoot must have taken this as a hint because he looked farther down the street before barking and taking off. We all watched him as he rounded a corner and ran out of sight.

“Aw I really liked that dog.” Lily said with a small frown. “He found us up by the shack and we had a great time throwing sticks for him didn’t we James.”

James just grunted in acknowledgement before turning back to us. “So are you guys heading back up to the school?”

Peter nodded. “Yep we’ve stocked up on everything we’ll need for the next couple of months so we’re good to head on back.”

“Great do you mind if we join you?” Lily asked.

“Not at all.” And with that we all started down the street towards the school. A little bit down the way Sirius came out of a store and fell in beside up and we all started chatting.

The whole walk back James kept glaring at Sirius obviously annoyed at his friend. We reached the castle in time for dinner and we all piled around the table to eat.

For the rest of the night we caught up on our homework. The rest of the guys and I couldn’t help but notice how close Lily and James were sitting and the little touches they would give each other as they went over their homework.

Finally around midnight Lily said she was ready for bed and packed up her things. James walked her over to the stairs and they stood there awkwardly for a minute.

“Well good night Evans. I had a good time today.” He said running his fingers through his hair.

Lily smiled at him. “I did too Potter.”

“Good. Well….Good night.” And with that he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

When he pulled away Lily reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling it down so she could kiss him on the lips.

Those of us still sitting at the table erupted in wolf whistles and cat calls. As they parted both parties cheeks were bright red.

Lily quickly said good night before rushing up the stairs to her dorm room. James came back to us with a stunned kind of look on his face as he sat down.

Sirius reached over and waved his hand in front of James’ face. “Earth to James. Earth to James.” No response.

“He’s got it bad.” Peter said with a giggle.

“Man Prongs, you’d think you’d never been kissed before.” Sirius said with a smirk.

This seemed to snap James out of where ever he was. “Hey it’s not every day the girl you have had a crush on since you were 11 kisses you. Besides I want a word with you!”

“Moi?” Sirius asked innocently.

“Yes you! What were you doing following us this afternoon?”

Sirius just shrugged. “I just wanted to be sure you didn’t blow it. Besides after you had escaped Wormtail…”

“Wormtail?” James asked turning to look at Peter who was trying to sink down in his seat.

“Yes Wormtail. Poor bloke nearly got eaten by an owl and all you can think of is that I was trying to help you with your date.” Sirius said over dramatically.

James glared at Sirius for a minute before a smirk started to form on his face. “Just you wait Padfoot. One day I’m going to get back at you for this. It may be today, it maybe next week, but whenever it is you’re going to wish you’d never followed us.” And with that he went upstairs to the dorm room.

Sirius turned back to us a little bit of fear in his eyes. “You don’t think he’s serious do you?”

None of us answered because we knew James was serious. And you can bet that whatever James plans that it’s going to be good.

_November 17 1977_

Well James and Lily are officially dating and I couldn’t be happier for them. We all are really. They still bicker at each other but now we can all tell that it’s just part of who they are and not to take it too seriously.

We have learned that we have to double check passageways before entering them though because more than once one of us has walked into a snogging session. I love both of them with all my heart but I don’t really want to see either of them that wrapped up around each other again.

Classes are going well. Still being assigned a lot of homework that we only understand about half of. Peter’s getting off pretty easy only having three classes but I think he spends the most time on his homework out of all of us.

Word from the outside is that You-Know-Who is getting even stronger. The children of known Death Eaters here at school have started walking around like they own the place. It’s sickening really. Those of us who can, try and put them in their place but with every word of someone missing or dead they have more power.

The letters from Mrs. Bagshot are still coming in daily. There hasn’t been any improvement on mother. The healers finally figured out that she has a type of what muggles call cancer. Except in muggles it attacks parts of their body, in mother it’s attacking her magic. They say it’s only a matter of time before it kills her but they are doing all they can to make her comfortable.

I will admit that the first time I read the letter about what she had I burst out crying at the Gryffindor table over breakfast. The guys were all there for me when it happened which I’m thankful for. I just hope that she manages to fight it off as long as she can. The healers think she’s got at least another 6 months so she should be able to see me graduate Hogwarts at least. That will make her happy.


	13. Year 7.2 - Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death of a loved one is always hard. But you wont go through it alone.

_December 29 1977_

The last few days have been my own personal hell. I don’t know how it could get much worse than this.

It all started last Friday, we were all sitting in DADA when Professor McGonagall came in. After apologizing to the professor she asked that I be excused to go with her.

I traded a look with the guys as I packed up my things and followed her out. She didn’t say a word as she led me through the hallways to Dumbledore’s office. By the time we finally made it I was more nervous then I think I’ve ever felt before.

When we entered he was sitting behind his desk reading a letter with a frown on his face. McGonagall directed me to a chair in front of his desk and I sat down to wait.

I didn’t have to wait long before Dumbledore looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. “I just received a letter from St. Mungo’s Adrian.” He said and I felt my heart drop in my chest.

“Please sir, please don’t tell me that….” I couldn’t finish my sentence but I knew. I knew before he spoke the words.

“I’m sorry Adrian, your mother passed away less than an hour ago. They said they did everything in their power to save her but she was just too far gone.”

I couldn’t hold it in any more. I started crying and I couldn’t find the strength to make myself stop. I was in a dark place in that moment. I kept thinking how if I hadn’t come back to school this year that maybe I could have saved her. That somehow it was my fault. Looking back I know now none of that is true but during those moments I couldn’t help but think it.

By the time I finally was able to calm down I realized that there was a set of arms holding me. I looked up to see that they belonged to McGonagall. She too had tears in her eyes. In all the years I had known her I had never seen her act this way towards a student but then I guess that maybe this was just a side she saved for those who truly needed to see it.

When I finally looked across the table at Dumbledore I saw that he too had tears in his eyes and it was then that I remembered that mother had been a friend of his as well. Taking a deep breath I got my emotions under control.

“So what happens now?” I asked.

“Well there is a funeral to arrange as you know, then there are legal matters such as her will.” He said folding his hands on the desk. “The ministry has agreed to open up the floo network between my office and your house so that I can send you home right away. If you’re ready we can go now.”

“We?”

“Yes I’d like to make sure that you are settled at home personally I think.”

I knew there was no use arguing so I simply nodded. “What about my things?”

“The house elves have already packed up your belongings and they are waiting for you at your house. Professor McGonagall here will inform your friends after class where you have gone. So you needn’t worry about telling them.”

I simply nodded feeling numb inside. I didn’t know what to think or what to do. So instead of making myself do any of that I simply stood up from my chair and followed Dumbledore over to the fire place. It was so much easier to just do as I was told at that moment.

Taking some of the powder that was offered to me I called out my home and stepped into the flames. When I finally came to a stop and stepped out of the fire place I looked around the living room where I had landed.

The room was dark and there was a thin layer of dust hanging over everything. I guess that only made sense since it had been a few months since anyone had lived here. Mother’s small touches were also missing. The vase of flowers that she always kept on the coffee table, the smell of baking coming from the kitchen.

Behind me I heard the fire roar up again and felt Dumbledore step out and stand beside me. He gave me a side long look before waving his wand. Immediately the lamps in the room all lit themselves. With another wave the dust disappeared.

I gave him a small nod of thanks before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Resting my elbows on my knees and I put my face in my hands. It was all too much to handle.

Dumbledore must have sensed this because he came over and put a hand on my shoulder. “If you are ok I will leave you for tonight. I’ve asked the house elves to bring over some dinner as I’m sure you don’t feel like cooking. I’ll come back tomorrow and we can start planning her funeral. If you need anything the floo network to my office will be open until tomorrow evening. Don’t hesitate to contact me.”

I nodded my acknowledgement and listened as he left. Finally I was alone.

The silence in the house was deafening. I knew I had to get up and move and organize and go through things but I really didn’t want to. All I wanted to do was curl up and lay there forever. Knowing that mother wouldn’t want me to do that I forced myself to stand and walk into the kitchen.

Dumbledore’s cleaning spell must have just been limited to the living room because dust and cobwebs still covered the space. Taking out my wand I started cleaning. My spells weren’t as powerful as his had been but I was slowly able to make some head way. It also gave me something to do to take my mind off everything.

Once the kitchen was done I moved on to the other rooms of the house. By the time I was finished it was around midnight and my stomach was yelling at me to eat something.

I went back down to the living room and saw a plate of food sitting on the coffee table. With a small smile I sat down and dug into the food. It tasted heavenly and did a lot to make me feel better. Once it was down I stretched out on the couch planning on just resting for a few minutes before I went outside to see what the back yard was like but before I knew it I was asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Opening my eyes I saw a plate of food sitting on the coffee table where dinner had been the night before. With a smile I sat up and dug into the meal.

I had just finished when the fire place roared to life and Dumbledore stepped out of it. When he saw me he smiled. “Ah Adrain, it’s good to see you up. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. We’ll have to make note to pick up some food for you today while we are out.”

“Out sir?” I asked.

“Yes we need to go out and get some things sorted out. So why don’t you go upstairs and put on some muggle clothes and we can get the day started?” he asked.

It was then that I noticed he was wearing a bright purple suit and not his regular robes. I was still wearing my school robes which were filthy from the cleaning last night and wrinkled from sleeping in them.

Apologizing I ran upstairs and opened up my trunk. Pulling out some clean clothes I quickly got changed and went back down stairs.

Dumbledore was waiting for me by the front door. He smiled when I reached him and ushered me outside.

“I figured we’d get the funeral arrangements done first before we head to London and get your finances and deeds in order. There is a ministry rep meeting us there to go over your mothers will with you.”

“Ok.” I said, the numbness from the night before starting to creep in again.

Dumbledore lead the way to the small church that sat in the middle of the village. I had passed it many times before growing up but I had never really thought about going in. Nor had I thought much about the cemetery that lay beside it.

Holding the door open Dumbledore bowed me inside before following. The church was nice, small and homely and I could see why people went there. Just stepping in the doors seemed to present some sort of comfort.

We only stood there for a moment before the minister walked in from an office in the back. Seeing us he smiled and opened his arms.

“Ah you must be Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Fawley. I am very sorry for your loss.” He said as he walked forward to meet us.

“Thank you.” I said shaking his hand.

“I understand that this is a very hard time for you but I want to assure you that we will do the best we can to remember your mother during the ceremony and that you should know she is in the arms of God now.” He said in a calming voice. “If you gentlemen will follow me why don’t we go to my office to plan?”

Nodding in agreement we followed. Once in his office we sat down in chairs facing his desk and we started going over the details. I didn’t have much input. I simply knew what date I wanted the funeral to be held and I assured the minister that it would be fairly small. Mother had after all kept to herself mostly even after I had gone to Hogwarts. Afterwards we walked out to the cemetery and choose a nice spot for her to be buried. It’s under a tree near the back and I think she’d have liked it.

Once that was done the minister said his good byes. Dumbledore and I walked down the street until we came upon an alley where we could disapperate to London. As I hadn’t passed my test yet Dumbledore lead me and together we landed safely in an alley across from the Leaky Cauldron.

We crossed the road and passed through the pub and into Diagon Alley. The street was fairly quiet as people were afraid to be out and about too much what with all the Death Eater activity. We walked down the street and into Gringotts.

We walked up to a teller where Dumbledore stated why we were there. The goblin then lead us to a small side room where a wizard from the ministry was waiting for us. After pleasantries were exchanged we got down to work.

The will was fairly straight forward, seeing as I was her only living relative I inherited everything. Once the papers were signed and everything settled we headed for home, only stopping to pick up some food at the market.

Once we were back in the house Dumbledore said his good bye and left for Hogwarts. Once again I was alone.

Taking the groceries that I had picked up into the kitchen I worked on putting them away. I was just thinking about what I was going to make for supper when I heard a knock on the door.

Wondering who it was I went and opened it up. Standing on my doorstep were the guys. Each of them had a solemn look on their face and were carrying a bottle of liquor. 

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked shocked.

“McGonagall told us about your mom mate. We’re so sorry. We came to keep you company tonight, it’s being Christmas Eve and all.” Sirius said.

“Yeah so can you let us in? It’s freezing out here!” Peter piped up from the back.

Stepping to the side I let them all in and watched as they kicked off their shoes and took off their jackets. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate this guys but shouldn’t you be spending tonight with your families? Moony especially you. What with it being a full moon tomorrow.”

“Mangle when will you realize that the five of us are family and if one of us is hurt and upset then the rest of us are going to do all we can to help. Beside my parents know and understand. We had already planned on having our Christmas on Monday. Now where can I put the drinks?” Remus asked holding up the bottle of firewhiskey he had brought.

I looked at all the bottles that they guys had brought with them and shook my head. Of course in typical Marauder fashion, they figured alcohol could fix anything.

“You can put it in the kitchen. I was just about to make dinner, have you guys eaten yet?”

With a resounding no we all piled into the kitchen and started making supper.

It turned out that a night with them was exactly what I needed. We ate and drank and talked about the good times we’d had with mother and I talked about growing up.

We didn’t go to bed until early morning and when we finally woke up it was to an owl tapping on the living room window.

Groaning I stood up feeling like my head was about to explode. Walking over to the window I opened it to let the owl in. it swooped over to James and dropped a letter on him before flying back outside.

James opened one eye to look at the letter. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a letter Prongs. Why don’t you open it and I’ll see if I can find some hangover cure sitting around.” I said before walking into the kitchen which looked like a bomb had blown up in.

There were bottles and glasses scattered everywhere and plates and pan filled the sink. With a swish of my wand I set the dishes to washing before opening the pantry.

Mother had always kept a few bottles of hangover cure handy ever since I had decided drinking a whole bottle of vodka was a good idea two years ago. Spotting them on the top shelf I silently thanked her before pulling them down and pouring out 5 glasses.

After drinking mine down in one gulp, and feeling instantly better, I took the rest back to the living room to where the guys were slowing starting to wake up.

“God how much did we drink last night?” Sirius asked as he accepted the glass from me.

“Well you each brought a bottle and then I seem to remember Moony preforming at least two refilling charms on each of them.” I said handing Peter his glass.

“It was three actually.” Remus said sitting up.

“So the answer would be a lot.” I said sitting back down on the couch. Looking over at James I saw he was squinting at the letter, not having his glasses on.

“Hey Prongs need some help with that?”

He looked up with a frown. “Well I can’t seem to find my glasses. Does anyone remember where they went?”

We all thought for a moment before Peter spoke up. “I think I remember you saying you wanted them to look cooler so you tried to transfigure them but it went wrong and they turned into a mouse instead.”

“Shit!”

“Relax I’ll go look for them you guys rest.” I said before standing and walking out into the hallway.

It didn’t take long to find the mouse/glasses hiding in the bathroom and return them to their proper shape. Walking back into the living room I handed them to James who put them on and read his letter.

“It’s from mom. She says she expects us back by lunch and that we better be bringing you, Adrian, with us when we come or there will be no pudding for desert.” James said folding the letter up.

I was shocked that Mrs. Potter wanted me to join them for Christmas. “I don’t know Prongs. I don’t want to intrude.”

Sirius stood up and slung and arm around my shoulders. “Nonsense. If Mrs. P says you’re invited, you’re invited. Besides you don’t want to be the reason why Prongs and I don’t get her famous pudding do you.” When I hesitated he slapped me on the back. “Perfect. Well let’s get going before she sends out the cavalry.”

I finally relented, not that I put up much of a fight. Spending Christmas with the Potters was better than spending it alone. So we all said our good byes and once Peter and Remus had left James, Sirius and I stepped into the fire place and left for the Potters.

When I stepped out of the fire place I was immediately wrapped up in a hug. “Oh Adrian I’m so sorry to hear about your mother. When is the funeral? Do you need anything?”

“Mom let Adrian breath.” James said from where he was sitting on the couch.

Mrs. Potter finally let me go but I could see that she was truly worried about me. “I’m fine Mrs. Potter. The funeral is on Tuesday, I wanted it to be after the holidays.”

She nodded before hurrying away to the kitchen to fix up something for all of us to eat. I won’t bore you with all the details from the day but it was nice to be around people who cared. Presents were exchanged and dinner was great.

Seeing the relationship between James and his parents made me smile. Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren’t a young couple but they were full of life and laughter. It was refreshing.

I stayed there that night and the night after. Tuesday morning I woke up early, had breakfast with them before heading back to the house to get ready for the funeral. I put on my best muggle clothes, since there were bound to be a few muggles that came by to pay their respects, before heading over to the church.

When I walked in the doors I saw that Dumbledore was already there and he was standing by mother’s casket. He looked like he was speaking to her but I couldn’t make out what was being said. I walked closer until I was standing beside him.

Mother looked so peaceful laying in her casket. She looked like she could just be sleeping. Her hands were folded over her stomach and she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

Dumbledore and I just stood there for a while each of us lost in our own thoughts. Finally the opening of doors behind us brought us back to the present. Dumbledore when to take a seat and I stood by the casket to accept peoples respects.

The line of people all seemed to blur into my memory. I remember the guys each coming by and Mrs. Bagshot but most of the others were just faces and words. I was surprised to see Lily though. She had come in with James and them and she gave me a large hug when they reached me. She said James had told her what had happened and she was so sorry.

It meant a lot knowing that they were all here with me. They sat with me as the minister spoke.

At the end the minister asked for the pole bearers to step forward. Without me even have to ask them the guys all stepped forward with me and Dumbledore. We all took hold of the casket and slowly made our way outside.

We carried her to the plot that I had picked out and placed her on the sling. For the rest of the ceremony they stood by me and their presence made me feel stronger.

At the end they offered to walk me home but I told them no. I needed to spend some time with my mother before I left. Once everyone had left I took out my wand and conjured a wreath of roses and placed it by her head stone. 

I sat there for a while before I finally got up and headed back home. Once there I wasn’t surprised to see that my living room was full of people. The guys were all there with Lily. Dumbledore and Mrs. Bagshot were sitting there as well talking quietly.

We all spent the rest of the day together just talking, telling stories and remembering the good times. We toasted mother’s memory and I’m sure she would have been happy to know so many people were thinking of her.

I’ve stayed at the house the last couple of days despite the Potters saying I could spend the rest of the holiday with them. There has been some things that I’ve needed to do and I needed space to clear my head. I needed to make sure that the house was settled before I go back to school.

Remus has been over a few times helping me put charms on everything to keep the dust away and James and Sirius have helped me put up protective charms. There are so many different charms on this place right now that a Death Eater would be crazy to even think to come near.

I head back to the Potter’s tomorrow morning to spend the rest of the holiday with them. It’ll be good to be around more people. Should help me take my mind of things and help me move on.


	14. Year 7.3 - Good-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few months of their seventh year. Secrets are revealed.

_January 20 1978_

Well I’m back at school and I’ve been able to burry myself in my school work. It’s one of the few things that are keeping me going. I still miss mother a lot and there are times when I become so depressed that I end up closing myself off from everyone and everything.

It’s in these moments when I am thankful for the guys. They have gotten good at sensing when these moods are coming on and they quickly suggest something to bring me out of it. Sometimes it’s homework, other times it’s a secret trip into Hogsmeade for some butterbeer. Whatever it is it seems to work and before long I’m smiling again.

Aside from that I guess there hasn’t been much else going on. There has been more attacks outside the school and everyone is afraid. More than once this month a student has had to be taken out of class to be given bad news.

James and Lily have had to do more patrols lately just so that the students feel safe and I know it’s taking a toll on them.

There has been some debate between us guys if we should continue with our full moon adventures. Remus seems to think it’s too dangerous but James and Sirius say it doesn’t matter. They say that as long as us being there helps with his transformation then we will keep doing it and I have to agree. It may be dangerous but it’s dangerous to Remus if we don’t go too.

_February 15 1978_

All future official Hogsmeade trips have been cancelled. The teachers say that it’s too dangerous for us to be out there. A lot of students were disappointed because it was suppose the Valentine’s Day trip last weekend. A lot of couples had planned to spend it together in the village.

James and Lily decided then that if we couldn’t leave the castle that there should be some sort of celebration in the castle. Somehow they managed to wrangle the rest of us Marauders into helping out with this.

They talked to the teachers and convinced them to have a Valentine’s Day ball in the Great Hall on the Saturday. Once it was approved James and Lily set about giving out duties to the prefects and by extension us. It wasn’t long before we were hanging up decorations. If I never see another paper heart for as long as I live it will be perfectly fine with me. I think I’m still combing pink confetti out of my hair.

Sirius and Peter were charged with supplying the butterbeer. Lily said, and I quote, “I don’t care how you do it I just want there to be butterbeer here. Just don’t tell me how you did it.” Which caused us all to smile. Lily knows we leave school grounds on occasion and she has said that if she catches us that she would have to report it, which we understand. She has loosened up a lot the past year in regards to breaking school rules.

Anyways, Sirius and Peter managed to make it to Hogsmeade and back with crates full of butterbeer much to Lily’s delight. Posters were put up around the school and everyone was encouraged to come and let off some steam.

It turned out to be a good night. Everyone had a good time and there were no big issues that came up. I danced with Marlene McKinnon a few time but I think it was just to see if Sirius would notice her. She just didn’t seem too interested when I asked. I’m a little jealous because I’ve liked her for a while now but I can’t exactly blame Sirius when he doesn’t know.

We all stayed once the rest of the students had left to help clean up. I think we might have had even more fun cleaning up and making it a game. I think by the time we were done we had made more of a mess then when we started but eventually everything was spotless and we were all able to make our way to bed.

The mood in the castle the days since has been brighter. I think the ball has succeeded in brightening everyone’s mood and getting our minds on the terrors that exist outside the walls. I don’t know how long it will last but I’m hoping it will last for a while longer yet.

_March 19 1978_

There has been word spreading around us seventh years about a secret organization that is working towards fighting you-know-who. Some students say they would be eager to join them, that they would do anything they could to help bring him down. Others say that it’s a fool’s mission and that it’s only a matter of time before he wins and we should just accept it.

James and Sirius are all for joining this organization, and I’m sure they would both be huge advantages to the group. Remus and I agree that we would join as well but we just don’t say it as loud as the other two. Peter isn’t sure. He’s afraid and he likes to play it safe.

Lily’s keeping quiet on the matter altogether. We’ve asked her a couple of times if she would consider joining but she just changes the topic. I think she’s not sure what she would do and is trying to make up her own mind instead of just going along with what the rest of us decide to do. I can respect that.

There hasn’t been any word on how we go about joining but I’m sure that once we leave school that we’ll figure it out. Worse case we’ll just start our own group to fight him because as long as he’s around no one will be safe.

_April 26 1978_

Lily knows about our furry little secrets. It was totally by accident. I mean we had been discussing letting her in on the secret but Remus was afraid of how she’d take his problem and while she has gotten better with rule breaking we weren’t sure how she would take us being illegal animagus.

Us guys were up in our room last night discussing how the last full moon had went and laughing at something funny Peter had done. He was in his rat form running around reenacting what had happened when the door to the room opened. Out of habit he shifted back to human right as Lily walked in and saw him at it.

To say she was shocked is an understatement. She froze right away and just started at Peter who was shifting his weight back and forth. Slowly she raised her hand and pointed at him before pointing at the rest of us.

“You…you…”

“Use your words Lily.” Sirius said, obviously not as fazed as the rest of us that our secret was about to come out.

This snapped Lily out of her shock and she shot a glare Sirius’ way before turning back to the rest of us. “I think you guys have some explaining to do.”

We all looked at each other and knew she was right. James got up from where he was sitting on his bed and walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “Why don’t you sit down hun and we’ll try to explain everything we can.”

Lily followed James over and took a seat on his bed waiting for us to start.

It was Remus who finally spoke first, still looking pale from the full moon two nights before. “Well I guess we should start at the beginning. First of all I want you to know Lily that I’d never hurt you and I’ve grown to care about you like a sister.”

“I know this Remus. And I think I can save you some worry. I don’t care that you’re a werewolf.” She said flooring all of us.

“You knew?” James asked looking at her wide eyed.

“Of course I knew. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. You’re always gone at the full moon, and come back pale and sometimes hurt. I don’t think the rest of the students pay that much attention to you to notice but you’re my friend and I was worried about you the first time I saw the condition you were in. I started looking it up and I figured it all out.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” I asked.

Lily just shrugged. “It wasn’t my place. I figured that he’d tell me eventually. Besides it’s a secret right? So why would I go telling everyone?”

We all breathed a sigh of relief. That was the hardest part done with and with no problems at all. The next part had to be easier right?

James went on about how we had found out about Remus’ furry little problem and how we had decided to do something to help him with it. Which lead him to the explaining how we had become animagus.

Lily listened through it all and when we were done telling her she looked at all of us. “You guys could get into a lot of trouble you know.”

I just shrugged. “We know but what would it matter if we played it safe and one of our friends was miserable. At least if we get caught then we know we’ve done everything in our ability to make Remus’ condition enjoyable even just for a few years.”

The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement and Lily had a small smile on her face. “Well I guess I can understand that.”

The smile on her face grew. “So if Peter changes into a rat what do the rest of you guys change into? WAIT don’t tell me. I want to guess.”

Turning to Sirius she squinted at him and just stared at him for the longest time. “Let me guess….a dog?”

Sirius chuckled as he got up and shifted into Padfoot right there in front of her. Lily got down on her knees and Padfoot ran over and started licking her face.

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend your licking there Padfoot. I’d watch it if I were you.” James said pretending to be upset.

We all chuckled and Sirius stepped back and shifted back. “Sorry mate, instinct took over.”

“It was you!” Lily said suddenly. “You were the black dog that showed up when James and I were on our first date in Hogsmeade.”

Sirius at least had the decency to look ashamed and rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. “Well yes but to be far it was only after Peter had lost you guys.”

Lily looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it. She turned to James next. “I’ve already seen your patronus so I’m going to say you’re a stag.”

James stood up and moved to the center of the room to give himself more space before he shifted. Lily walked over to Prongs and smiled at him, her eyes alight with awe. “You’re gorgeous!”

Prongs shifted back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. “You’re not bad looking yourself.” He said before kissing her warmly.

They kept this up for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat. “Can you two break it up?”

The two of them parted blushing and the rest of us laughed. Lily gave a small smile before she turned towards me. “Now for Adrian…I have no idea.”

“I can just show you if you want?” I offered knowing she wouldn’t likely guess it.

She shook her head though. “No I want to guess. Everyone else has only shown me after I guessed so I want to figure it out. Can I think on it for a while?”

I smiled knowing Lily loved puzzles. “Sure.”

All today she’d come up to me and mutter an animal and scowl when I shook my head. It’s actually getting to be kind of amusing. She gets so frustrated when she’s wrong. I know she’ll figure it out eventually but for the time being it’s fun to watch her try.

_May 3 1978_

Well Lily finally figured it out. We were all up in the dorm room again tonight studying, it’s a lot quieter up there then down in the common room, when she suddenly looked up from her work. Looking me in the eyes she smiled “Hyena.”

I couldn’t help but smile back at her as I stood up and the guys made sure there was enough room on the floor. In one quick movement I shifted into my hyena form in front of her.

After I had shifted back I turned to see Lily smiling at me again. “That is awesome Adrian. I think you’ve got the coolest animal form out of all the guys.”

“Hey I think my forms pretty cool.” James said pouting.

“Sure it is hun.” Lily said brushing him off.

Lily spent the next 15 minutes or so going on about how cool it was that I had such a different animal and how things like that showed the power of a wizard or something like that. I ended up zoning out after a while.

_May 19 1978_

So Remus, Sirius, Peter and I were sitting in the common room last night working on some homework. I realized that I needed a book that had been left in the dorm room.

Quickly I ran up the stairs and opened the door. I had just entered the room when I saw movement coming from Sirius’ bed. Pausing I turned to look and I saw James and Lily sitting on the bed making out. James’ shirt was wide open and Lily was running her hands down his chest and James ran his up her shirt.

“SHIT! Sorry guys!” I said quickly shielding my eyes and turning around.

I heard them laugh behind me and I took a chance and peaked to see them both with huge smiles on their faces.

James winked at me “Don’t worry about it. Oh and Mangle? Be sure to tell Padfoot about this.”

It all suddenly became clear what they were doing and I couldn’t help but laugh as I stepped out of the room. I heard the door magically lock behind me and I made my way back to the common room holding my side from laughing so hard.

As I made it down the stairs everyone in the common room turned and stared at me. Clearly they all thought I’d finally lost it because I was laughing so hard.

I sat down at the table with the rest of the guys and tried to calm myself down. They were all visibly scared and wondering what had happened to me.

Taking a deep breath I said “I interrupted James and Lily upstairs. They were…um, getting busy as you would say.”

“Why would that have you laughing thought?” Sirius asked.

“Because,” I started, smiling widely “They were using your bed.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide and suddenly he was running for the stairs and the rest of us just broke down laughing. Everyone could hear up pounding on his door yelling at James to open up and that this wasn’t funny anymore.

A while later James and Lily came down to the common room, both laughing. “Oh that was priceless. Did you see the look on his face when we finally opened the door?”

“What is he doing up there now?” Peter asked.

“He’s ‘decontaminating’ his bed from our vile deeds.” James said “This has got to be the best revenge prank that I’ve ever done.”

Lily shook her head. “No I think what will be better is when you tell him that this wasn’t the first time we’ve had sex on his bed.” She said before heading up to the girl’s dorm.

James watched Lily walk up the stairs with a grin on his face. “God I love that girl.”

Sirius has since placed a caterwauling charm on his bed so that if someone so much as touches it this loud shrieking noise goes off. You can hear it all the way down in the common room and more than once someone has had to cast a silencing spell around the door because it’s gone off and Sirius isn’t back to stop it.

_June 5 1978_

A few seventh years have been approached by that secret organization that I had mentioned a few months ago. Apparently it’s called the Order of the Phoenix, or so that guys tell me. They’ve all been approached now and while they were all asked not to talk about what they were told there are no secrets amongst the Marauders, and Lily.

I’m the only one out of the six of us that hasn’t been approached now and it kind of hurts. Do they not think that I can take care of myself? That I wouldn’t be an asset? I mean they asked Peter and while he’s a good guy he’s not the best at magic. But still they asked Peter to join.

The guys all tell me that it’s just a matter of time before I’m approached but I don’t know if I agree. There are only 25 more days of school left before we leave for good. Exams start next week and when they do I doubt anyone will be approached by then.

I know there is nothing I can do but I hate feeling left out.

_June 30 1978_

Schools over. Life is moving on. And for the first time in seven years I am alone.

It all started yesterday afternoon, we were all down by the lake enjoying our last day at Hogwarts. Exams were finished and there was nothing to do but wait now and dream about what the future would hold.

We were all discussing things we were going to do when Professor McGonagall found us.

“Ah Mr. Fawley, I’m glad I found you. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you.” She said.

I looked at the rest of the guys before shrugging and following her up to the castle. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why he would want to see me. We hadn’t really talked since my mother’s funeral.

I walked into his office still trying to figure out what he might want. He motioned me towards a chair and I sat waiting to hear what he had to say.

He watched me for a moment before speaking. “Adrian, I can only guess how excited you are about being finished school. I know it was a dream of your when you were younger to attend Hogwarts and I must say you’ve done excellently.”

“Thank you sir.”

“I didn’t call you here though to tell you how proud of you I am though. I think it’s time you learned the truth about your birth.” Dumbledore said folding his hands on his desk.

I was confused. “My birth? What do you mean sir? Mother was raped and I was the result. What else is there to know?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “You know how I was the one who found your mother correct?” I nodded “I saw who your father is. I had been tracking him for a few weeks trying to figure out what he was up to. Unfortunately for your mother I was too late to save her from him but I was able to help her after.”

I was shocked. “You...you know who the man was that raped my mother? Did she know?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “No. I worried that if I told her it would frighten her more then she already was. I decided it was best for her health if she never knew. I never told you because I couldn’t find the right time. But I’ve run out of time now and once you leave these walls for good you could be in great danger.”

“What do you mean sir?”

“Your father and his people could very likely come after you. And it’s essential you be prepared.”

“But who is he?”

“Lord Voldemort.”

I was stunned. “You’re kidding right?”

“I’m afraid I’m not Adrian. I saw him as he left as clear as I see you now. I looked after your mother and when I found out that she was pregnant I knew you would be special. I knew I had to watch over you and keep you safe. If Voldemort ever found out he had a son then I don’t think anything would stop him from coming after you. I made sure that your house was surrounded by the best protective spells around. I also convinced your mother to let you come to Hogwarts, I told her that with Voldemort growing more powerful it was the safest place for you.”

I just started shaking my head. “You have to be mistaken.”

Dumbledore signed “Even if I had been mistake in what I had seen that night there have been other signs.”

“Like what?”

“The Sorting Hat sensed it. I asked it after you had been sorted your first night here what it had seen in your mind. It told me it had sensed something in you that it hadn’t sensed in almost 40 years.” He said evenly.

“So that could mean anything.”

“Then there’s your wand.”

I took my wand out of my pocket and looked at it. “What about my wand?”

“Do you remember what Ollivander said the day you bought it? How it had been sitting there for decades waiting for someone to weld it.”

I nodded my head.

“Well that’s because something happened to it the day it was made. I went back after I had dropped you off at home that night to find out its story. He said that the day he was making your wand he was making one other. He hadn’t been making wands for long yet and he had forgotten one of the most important rules of wand making. Never make more than one wand at a time.”

“As he was enchanting your wand to accept its core, the second wand that he had just finished with, reacted and contributed its magic to the spell. In essence it fathered your wand with its magic.”

“So?”

I could sense that Dumbledore had hoped I would put the pieces together on my own but I was being stubborn. I didn’t want to believe what he was saying and I was doing everything I could to keep the truth from sinking in.

“The wand that fathered yours unasked belongs to the man that fathered you in much the same way. It belongs to Lord Voldemort.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the room at that moment. I still didn’t want to believe him but his proof was too much for me. After all this was Dumbledore, I had known him since I was a child and I trusted him. Didn’t I?

“Why are you telling me all this now sir?” I asked.

“Once you leave these walls tomorrow I’m afraid the Order and I will only be able to protect you so much.”

“The Order?”

“The Order of the Phoenix, I know your friends would have told you about it.”

“Yes.”

“You were wondering why we didn’t approach you before when we did all your friends. It’s because I knew I had to have this talk with you before I did. I want you to join the Order Adrian but it can’t be here in England or Scotland. As long as you’re here you will be in danger. Either from those who think you are a threat to Voldemort or to those who think you’ll be better than he is. I can protect you when you’re away from here and while you’re away you’ll be able to study magizoology just as you have wished for years.”

“You want me to leave everyone I’ve ever known behind?” I asked angry that he would even suggest it.

“They won’t even realize that you’re gone.”

“What?”

“I’m going to erase your existence from their memory for the time being. It’s easily reversed when the time comes but it’s essential that only select few remember you exist.”

I was appalled at what he was suggesting. “You can’t do that, there will be blanks in their memory and what if they come across me again? Will I still just not exist?”

“The spell is complicated, their minds will come up with reasons as to why those spots are missing. If they should see you though those memories will come back until you are out of sight again.”

My head was spinning. Less than an hour ago I was spending some well-deserved down time with the guys and now I was having my life ripped away from me because someone may come after me. I knew that Dumbledore was right about my life being in danger if I stuck around and that it would be easiest if people just forgot about me. But could I live with the guys having the memories of our times together at Hogwarts taken from them? What about Lily?

“You said that some people would remember?” I asked slowly.

Dumbledore nodded “Yes. Myself and Professor McGonagall will retain our memories. And over time if you wish for others to remember you they can be added in but I must emphasize caution about that.”

I nodded, “I understand that I have to leave but I have one condition.”

“And that is?”

“The guys and Lily are included with you and Professor McGonagall.”

“Adrian I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t care. You need me to agree to this spell and the only way I will agree is if they keep their memories as well. You’re asking me to give up everything I have ever known and to trust you blindly in this. I won’t do that if it means I lose my friends too.”

Dumbledore watched me for a few minutes debating I guess if I would budge on my demands. “OK.” He said finally. “We will do the spell this evening. Come back here at 10 once everyone else is asleep. I trust you guys will be able to make it here without being caught?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then go. I have a lot to get ready before that time.”

I immediately stood up and left his office. I had to find the guys quickly. I knew that they would still probably be down by the lake and so I ran down there. Thankfully I was right and I saw them all still lounging on the shore line.

They saw me coming and Sirius raised his hand in greeting. “Hey Mangle! What did Dumbledore want?”

Right away I went into what I had been told. I didn’t even consider holding anything back. These were my friends and we had no secrets between us.

Once I was done they all stared at me in shock. The silence stretched for so long that I started to worry about what they were thinking.

Suddenly Lily launched herself at me and pulled me into a hug. “Oh my god, Adrian you must be so scared!”

I returned the hug. “I’m more in shock Lily. I’m not really sure what to think right now.”

“When do you have to meet up with Dumbledore again?” James asked.

“I have to be back in his office at 10. I would really appreciate it if you guys would come back with me. I want you included in this, I don’t think I could live with myself if you guys forgot about me.”

“Of course we’ll be there.” Sirius said.

“Certainly. Marauders until the very end!” Peter said.

I looked at the rest and they nodded in agreement. My heart swelled knowing that they would always be there for me. “Thank you.”

James and Sirius immediately stood up. “We’ll be back in a few hours.” And without another word they took off back to the castle.

We all watched them leave but knew better than to try and follow. They would tell us what they were up to in time. We spent the rest of the time down by the lake until the end of term feast. James and Sirius weren’t there which we found curious. After we went back up to the Common Room to wait until 10 came around.

When we entered the common room though we saw Sirius running down the stairs from the dorm room. Seeing us he smiled.

“Great I was just about to come find you guys. Hurry, James and I have a surprise for you upstairs.” and with that he turned around and ran right back up the stairs.

We all looked at each other before following him. Entering the room we saw him and James huddled around something on one of the beds. Moving closer we saw that there was four packages laying there wrapped in brown paper with our names on them.

We gathered around the bed and James started to explain. “Years ago when we started getting detentions Sirius and I bought these mirrors and had them enchanted so that we could communicated through them. It was great when we had separated detentions or needed to touch base for a prank.”

“So that’s how you guys always knew what the other was doing.” Remus said

Peter pouted “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

Sirius shrugged. “It just never came up I guess and it was something that was just between us which felt kind of cool. But anyways we had been thinking of doing this for Christmas next year but now that Mangle is going to be leaving we figured now was a better time.”

“Open them.” James said motioning to the packages.

We each picked up the package with our name on it. Inside was a mirror for the each of us, each with a different shape. Lily’s was a compact like you would use for makeup. Remus’ was triangle, Peter’s round and mine was oval. All of them were about the size of our hands and had our marauders name engraved at the bottom with the others around the sides plus Lily’s.

“To activate them you just have to say the name of the person you are trying to reach. You can use their code name too if you wish.” James said smiling.

Sirius nodded. “This way Mangle, no matter where you are, if something happens and we need to get ahold of you or you us, you can.”

My eyes started to tear up “Guys I don’t know what to say. This…this is more than I could have hoped for.”

Remus put an arm over my shoulder. “We’re friends mate, and we’re going to stick together through this no matter what!”

“Group hug!” Sirius shouted and ran at us.

For the rest of the time we cleaned our room and packed for the train ride the next day. I hadn’t asked Dumbledore but I had assumed I’d be taking the train ride back like normal.

At 9:30pm we left the tower and made our way to Dumbledore’s office, using the map to be sure that we didn’t run into anyone. We reached the office and knocked.

“Come in.” was the response and we all filed in to see McGonagall and Dumbledore standing in front of his desk.

Dumbledore looked all of us over. “You all know the reason why we are here correct? You’ve all agreed to take the risk?” Everyone nodded. “Very well, gather round please.”

He turned his back to us and faced his desk. On it were seven goblets, a vial and a bottle of what looked like mead. We all gathered around the desk to see what was going to happen.

“The spell that I’m going to use is an ancient one whose name has been forgotten over time. As I’m sure Adrian has explained it will wipe any memory of his existence from the minds of people unless they see him. His existence will be bottled in this vial here. The only way a person will retain their memory of him when he isn’t in sight is when they have drank some of the existence from the vial OR if the vial is broken. His existence must be drank with another liquid for it doesn’t have hold a form of it’s own for long once outside of the vial. Does everyone understand?”

Once again we all nodded trying to digest what we had been told.

“Good. Now then, for the first part it must be just Adrian and myself in the room. I must ask the rest of you to please wait outside. I promise I will call you back in as soon as the spell is done.”

Slowly everyone else left the room until it was just Dumbledore and myself. Dumbledore didn’t speak as he raised his wand and started making complex designs in the air. I felt the air around us start to vibrate with the magical energy. The room started to grow dark until the only light was that from the designs the wand was creating.

Finally the designs burst and I was momentarily blinded. When my vision came back the vial on the desk was full of a wispy looking liquid of the most vivid blue colour I had ever seen.

Dumbledore picked it up and examined it closely before nodding. “I believe it has worked. Let us see. The rest of you can come in now.” He called to those outside the door.

The door opened and everyone piled back into the office. Everyone had a momentary blank look on their face when they saw me and I knew that they had forgotten about me for a moment when the spell had finished.

“Man that’s so weird. I know now what is happening but when I was standing outside the door for a moment I didn’t know you were in here Mangle.” Peter said as he wrinkled his brow.

“That means that the spell has worked then. Now for the second part of this.” Dumbledore said as he turned back to his desk and filled all the goblets with mead. Once they were full he tipped a drop of my existence into each cup before handing them around.

Lifting his goblet in cheer Dumbledore said “To your good health Adrian.” And as one everyone drank. There were no special effects as they drank but I trusted Dumbledore that it would work.

“Well that is it. Everyone should head off to bed now. Adrian I will meet you at your house tomorrow evening to discuss options for where you should go. Until then, good night.”

We all left the office and started heading back to the tower. None of us spoke as we walked. We weren’t paying attention as we walked and turned a corner and came face to face with Filch the caretaker.

“Students out of bed I see! This will mean detentions!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “It’s the last night fool and we’re seventh years.”

Filch narrowed his eyes obviously aware that we had him there. “Turn out your pockets.”

“What?” James asked.

“I said turn out your pockets!”

Hesitantly we all obeyed. The only person who had anything in their pockets was James as he pulled out the blank map. Immediately Filch snatched it out of his hands and began to look it over.

“What’s this?”

“It’s nothing. Scrap piece of paper.” James said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

“A likely story. It’s mine now. Now off to bed!” and with that he hobbled off down the hall with the map in his hands.

“Guys what are we going to do?” Peter asked nervously.

“Nothing.” James said

“Nothing?”

“Yes Wormtail nothing. After tomorrow we won’t be needing the map anymore. But if it’s in his office then one day someone else will find it who will put it to good use.” James said with a sad smile on his face and we knew he was right. “Come on guys let’s get to bed.” And with that we finished the walk to the town and all climbed into bed.

The next morning it was clear that the spell had worked because every time I walked by someone they would have a blank stare for a second. We all had breakfast and then climbed into the carriages to head for the train.

The train ride was fairly quiet. No one wanted to speak but we all knew that this was going to be the last time we were all together for a long time.

We were nearing London when James finally stood up. “Since this is going to be the last time we’re together for a while and I can’t think of a better place than when we’re surrounded by all our friends I have something to say.”

Out of a pocket he pulled a red velvet box. In one swift movement he got down on one knee and turned towards Lily who had her hands up to her mouth obviously surprised.

“I know I haven’t been the most perfect guy in the world. I know that in past years I made life for you hell. But the past year has been the best I could ever imagine. You bring out the best in me. I know there is a war going on around us but I won’t let that stand between us and happiness. So I ask you Lily Evans, will you marry me?”

We all waited with baited breath for Lily to answer. She didn’t say anything just launched herself at James and kissed him hard.

When they separated James smiled at her. “I take that as a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes you ignorant toe-rag!”

We all cheered and I’m sure the whole train could hear us but we didn’t care. It felt good to know that they were going to be happy and had a full future ahead of them. I tried not to let myself get into my own head and start worrying about what was going to happen to me.

Finally we pulled into the train station and we all started to disembark. I had told the guys I’d be disapperating from the platform so once we had gotten off the train we all turned to each other.

“I don’t know where I’ll be going but as soon as I do I’ll let you know. Stay safe.” I said as I hugged each one of them.

“You keep yourself safe Adrian.” Lily said when I reached her. “And I want you back here for the wedding. We’ll figure something out for protection but no matter what you will be here. Promise?”

“I promise.”

One by one I watched as they moved through the barrier and I tried not to show the tears in my eyes.

Once they were all gone I turned and went home. Landing in the living room I had my wand out immediately seeing someone on the couch. It took a minute before I realized it was Dumbledore sitting there with a cup of tea.

“Ah Adrian, I’m glad you’re here. Please sit down and we will begin.”

I sat down in a chair nearby and waited.

“First I should give you this. It’s better that you hold on to it.” And with that he handed over the vial from last night.

I took it in my hand before slipping it into the moleskin pouch around my neck. “What now sir?”

“Please Adrian, we are past the student teacher relationship. It’s Albus.”

“Then what now Albus? I know I can’t stay here but I don’t know where I’m to go.”

“Well when I was your age I had planned a world tour. Have you thought about doing that? There are many different creatures all over the world and I’m sure you would learn a lot.”

I nodded, it did sound like it would be something I would like.

“Good. I suggest starting in France, I’ve heard there are a few Veela colonies there that you may find interesting. I suggest bringing earmuffs though.” Dumbledore said standing up from where he was sitting. “I’ll send some names to you in the next few days. People who I would like you to meet with to see if they would be interested in joining our cause.”

“How will you get ahold of me sir? If my existence is essentially erased?”

“I forgot to mention. The spell only works on humans, any creature no matter how human like will remember you. Well, goodnight.” And with that he walked over to the door and left without another word. 

And that’s how I got to be sitting here alone. I’ve packed a small sack to take with me when I leave tomorrow and now I’m just waiting for sleep to finally take over. I’m scared and I don’t know what the future will hold.

I don’t think I’ve ever felt so alone.


	15. Traveling and Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the post-Hogwarts years . Traveling and James and Lily's weding.

_August 18 1978_

I’ve been in Paris, France now for a few weeks. It’s beautiful and I’m slowly picking up the language. I’m staying with a wonderful family called Delacour.

Guess I should explain. A few days after I left Godric’s Hollow I received an owl from Dumbledore asking me that while I was in France to meet up with the Delacours. They have a connection with the Veela colonies there and would be able to introduce me to them. He wanted me to see if the Veela would be willing to side with us in the fight against Voldemort.

So I made my way to Paris and introduced myself to the family and they in turn introduced me to the colonies. It’s been slow moving because whenever the Veela feel like they aren’t getting their way they try and turn on their charm and persuade me to see things their way. Thankfully Mrs. Delacour is always there with me and is able to keep me from falling for their tricks.

I think we are getting close though. The Veela understand that if Voldemort wins then he’s going to set his sights on the next closest country and that could very well be France. I’m sure we will soon reach some sort of agreement.

The Delacour’s have been very understanding with my condition as I’ve started calling it. Mr. Delacour forgets who I am but his wife and young daughter remember due to the Veela blood in them. This whole not really existing thing gets to be pretty tiresome after a while. If I was alone it probably wouldn’t bother me as much as it does right now that I’m around people.

I’ve heard from the guys a little bit. Mostly from Lily as she doesn’t have too many tasks with the Order. Sounds like James and Sirius are constantly out on missions and it’s making it hard for her to plan her wedding to James. She says they have finally settled on a winter wedding, probably around Christmas.

I know she’s planning it for then so I that I can be with them for Christmas. I haven’t told Dumbledore that I’m going to be coming back for a few days because I know he will tell me that I’m being reckless but I don’t care. I’m not missing this for anything in the world.

_August 31 1978_

Well I’m leaving France tomorrow. I’ve really enjoyed my stay here but I’ve accomplished all that I can. The Veela have agreed to fight with us if it comes to a full out battle but they won’t risk bringing attention to themselves by sending representatives to England right now. They have also agreed to look out for Death Eaters that go to France and waylay them where possible. It’s not much but at least it’s something.

Dumbledore has asked me to go to Italy next to meet with some vampires. I don’t know what he expects me to achieve meeting with all these creatures. But I guess as long as they don’t join Voldemort then that is a good thing right? 

_October 1 1978_

Well Italy was…fun. Yes we’ll go with fun. The vampires are an interesting bunch but I am not sorry to say they are behind me. I was always self-conscious when I was around them because I knew that they were waiting to bite me. Was not a pleasant feeling.

They have decided to stay neutral in this war. They don’t want to side with us because Voldemort would let them bite whatever muggles they want but they know that if he loses then the ministry will come after them. But we don’t look like we are winning the battle yet so they are hesitant to side with us. They are sneaky folk that is for sure.

Lily’s been calling me weekly now telling me all about the plans she has for her wedding. It’s going to be held on Boxing Day. She says I have to be home for Christmas Eve so that I can be there to take James out for his bachelor party. I told her I wouldn’t miss it.

Remus called me the other day with the news that his mother passed away. My heart goes out to him and I really wish I could be there to be at her funeral like he was at mine. He says he understands though. 

It’s so hard not being there with them. James and Sirius had another mission the other night that ended in a close call. I should be there with them. I should be there watching their back, I should be there helping Remus with his transformations, I should be there helping to keep everyone safe.

I don’t know where I’m heading next but I’m thinking I’m going to start heading back towards home. Might take the long way but that’s ok. Dumbledore hasn’t sent me any more instructions lately so I think for now I’m safe to do as I please.

_December 15 1978_

Well just nine more days until I’ll be home. I’ve had a good trip and have seen a lot of things over the last couple of months.

After Italy I went Austria, Germany, Czech Republic, all the way up to Finland, Sweden and Norway. I’ve seen a lot of different creatures and have talked to a lot of different people. I’ve learned so much but I think I’m ready to start looking for a full time job now. I just don’t know where.

I’m going to ask Dumbledore at James and Lily’s wedding if he knows of any places that are hiring. After he’s given me hell for being at the wedding but I don’t care.

I’ve talked to Lily and James and they are going to have some Polyjuice potion ready for me so that I won’t look like myself. They’ve also cast every protection spell they can think of on the venue so it should all be good.

It’ll be so good to see the guys again. Just to be around them will be great.

I still have to think of a wedding gift for James and Lily but I think I have an idea. I just hope they accept it.

_December 28 1978_

The wedding went off without a hitch. I couldn’t be happier for James and Lily.

We had the bachelor party at my house on Christmas Eve. I had just finished cleaning when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Sirius standing there in his staple leather jacket and a bottle of gin in his hands.

“Happy Christmas Mangle!” he said pulling me into a hug.

“Happy Christmas Padfoot! It’s good to finally see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too. Hey come check out my latest toy.” He said practically pulling me out the door.

Sitting out on the side of the road was a sleek black motorcycle all chromed out. Even in the fading light is gleamed as though it had just been washed moments ago. Walking around it I saw on the top of the gas tank a silver painted SB and I had to smile.

“It’s beautiful Padfoot. But how did you afford it?” I asked as I walked around the bike again.

“Remember my Uncle Alphard? Well he passed away back in October and I found out he left me a good sum of money. I decided to use some of it to by this baby and spent some time getting her all tricked out.” Sirius said running a loving hand over his baby.

I shook my head and started making my way back in side. “So fill me in mate. Aside from the bike how are things going? Last I heard you finally had decided to go out with Marlene McKinnon.”

I looked over my shoulder as we got inside to see a small smile gracing Sirius’ face. “Yeah we went out. Man what a wild woman she is. You know the first time I took her out on the bike I couldn’t go fast enough for her? She’s great!” he said excitedly.

“You got it bad Black!” I said laughing. “If you’re not careful it’s going to be your bachelor party we’re celebrating next.”

He didn’t even bother to correct me.

We had just entered the living room again when the fire place blazed to life and Peter and Remus stumbled out, again each carrying a bottle of liquor.

“Hey guys!” I said walking over to them and giving them both a hug “How’s life treating you?”

Peter smiled but I could tell something was off. “It’s good. Things at the paper are busy. Miss having you around though.”

I smiled. “Thanks Wormtail, I miss being around. What about you Remus? How are you holding up.”

It was the first time I’d gotten a good look at my friend since he got there. He was paler then normal and had a darkness in his eyes that I didn’t like. He was also way to thin and his cloths were ragged.

“I’m ok.” He said simply trying to smile.

“You sure? You don’t look to well.” I said with concern.

He just nodded. “Yeah just stress I guess. Dumbledore’s had me on some top secret assignments lately and I guess they are starting to get to me.”

“It’s nothing a little booze won’t fix” Sirius said. As I had caught up with the others he had managed to go into the kitchen and come back with glasses for us.

Peter looked around as he accepted his glass. “Shouldn’t we wait for James? It is his party after all.”

“Pish he can catch up!” Sirius said as he filled his glass and downed it in one go.

“Some best man you are!” James said as he walked into the room. “Sorry I’m late. Lily’s going a little crazy worrying about plans and if her snot of a sister will come. Don’t tell her but I hope she doesn’t.” he added as he snatched the now full glass out of Sirius’ hand and downed it.

“HEY!”

“That’s right you finally met the infamous Petunia. What’s she like?” I asked as I took a seat.

James sat down on the couch. “She’s harmless enough. Stuck up and thinks she’s better than everyone else but not too bad. Her fiancé though he’s a troll. Kept going on about how wizards were lazy and probably lived on welfare. Didn’t like it when I told him about all the gold I had in Gringotts. He thought I was making fun of him and he and Petunia stormed out.”

“Lily couldn’t have been happy about that.”

James shook his head. “She started crying. I promised her I’d apologize at the wedding but they returned the wedding invitation and told us never to contact them again. I’m still going to try but I’m not sure how.”

“Why are we talking about this? We should be drinking! Too bad it’s not a full moon. We could all go for a rump like the good ole days.” Sirius said laying on the floor.

Remus just glared at him. “You may wish it’s a full moon but I am quite happy it’s not.”

“Sorry Moony.”

“What are we going to do then?” Peter squeaked.

James picked up his glass again and raised it in the air. “What else? We’re going to drink and moan about the fact that we are growing up.”

“Here, here!” I said raising mine in salute.

The rest of the night passed much along those lines. As per usual we all got drunk off our asses. I remember at one point James had shifted into Prongs and couldn’t get back. We spent an hour chasing him around the yard trying to get him to change back.

The next morning I woke up to someone hammering on the door. Cracking open an eye I looked around. The sight brought me back to the year before when we had all passed out in a similar fashion after my mother passed away. It was freaky how similar things were.

Whoever was knocking was now pounding on the door causing my headache to pound in my head. Slowly I stood up as the rest of the guys moaned and tried to cover their heads.

“Mangle will you see who that is?” James asked trying to bury his head in my couch.

“I’m going I’m going.” I said slowly standing.

“Well go faster.” Sirius said from the kitchen.

Slowly I made my way to the door and opened it to see Lily standing there. “Um, morning Lily.” I said not liking the look of death that was on her face.

“Afternoon Adrian. Is James here?” she asked a little too calmly for my likely.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?” I asked trying to somehow dig us out the whole we were in.

She just glared at me before pushing her way through the door and into the living room. I closed the door slowly and waited there hoping the distance would dampen the yelling a little bit. Boy was I wrong.

“JAMES POTTER! DID YOU REMEMBER THAT WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT YOUR PARENTS AT NOON TODAY? NEARLY 2 HOURS AGO? I’VE BEEN SITTING THERE WITH THEM WONDERING WHERE YOU’VE BEEN HOPING THAT YOU WERE OK. DID IT EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND TO SEND US A NOTE? YOU….” She cut off suddenly and I walked back into the living room to see James kissing her soundly.

When he pulled away Lily was blushing but I could still see the angry glint in her eyes. “Don’t think this gets you off the hook.”

“Of course not dear.” He said with a smirk on his lips.

Before she could say anything Sirius walked back into the living room carrying glasses of potion. "Hey I managed to find some hang over remedy. Good thing you stocked back up after last year Mangle." he said handing out the glasses. "Morning Lily. My, don't you look beautiful today." he added ignoring the glare she was giving him.

"Don't get me started on you Black. Now come on we’re already late and you owe everyone a serious apology." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

James and Sirius nodded in unison. "Yes Lily."

Lily then turned to me and opened her arms wide. "Now come give me a hug." and I gladly obeyed.

When we separated she had a small smile on her face. "I've miss you Adrian."

"I've missed you too Lily. I'm sorry we're not going to have a lot of time to catch up before I have to leave again."

"Why don't you come for Christmas with us? Mr and Mrs. Potter always enjoy having everyone over and it would give us a chance to catch up." Lily said and behind her I could see James and Sirius nodding in agreement.

I shook my head though, "Sorry guys I have some things I need to do today and I want to visit mother. I promise though that I will be at the Potter's as early as I can tomorrow morning."

Remus walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure? You really shouldn't be alone on Christmas." and everyone agreed.

"I'm sure." I said smiling, thankful that I had such good friends.

They all nodded before saying their goodbyes and leaving. Once they were all gone I got to work cleaning up the mess we had made.

Once that was done I put on my winter muggle clothes and headed down the road to the church. As I got close by I could hear people singing inside and I smiled. Turning away from the church I passed through the gate and walked into the cemetery. I trudged through the snow until I reached mothers grave.

With a quick look around I conjured up a wreath and placed it on her head stone. Straightening up I stood there just staring at the headstone for what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes.

"I thought I'd find you here Adrian." I heard a voice say behind me.

I jumped and spun, pulling out my wand at the same time. When I saw who it was I lowered my wand. "Hello Professor."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Albus now?" Dumbledore said as he came to stand beside me.

"Sorry, habit I guess." I said turning back to the head stone. "So you knew I was back?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to stay away from your friend’s wedding. But I also guessed that you wouldn't want to intrude on their Christmas celebrations." he added.

I just shrugged. "It's hard when you technically don't exist. The blank stare people get when they first see me again gets old fast."

Dumbledore just nodded. "I take it you haven't given your essence to anyone else then?"

I shook my head. I'd thought about it a few times but had always decided not to. I never stayed in one spot long enough for it to be reasonable for me to give them a drop.

He seemed to understand. "I think it's time you settled down then my friend. I've heard of a sanctuary based out of Nigeria that is hiring. A friend of mine owns the place and he said he'd be interested in hiring you if you’re interested."

"You’re sending me farther away now sir?" I asked trying to keep my anger to myself.

"It's for your own protection Adrian."

"And what if I don't want your protection? How do you think I feel being 'protected' while my friends risk their lives day in and day out? I should be here with them fighting not hiding away because I might get hurt." I asked threw gritted teeth.

I heard Dumbledore sigh. "If you were to stick around though you would be endangering your friends. They would be tortured to find out where you were."

He didn't speak for a minute "Please just listen to me Adrian. Once this is all over I promise you I will not stand in your way of coming back. But for now I need you to at least listen to what I have to say and understand that I'm trying to do this for the good of everyone."

I didn't speak for a while and we just stood there looking at mother’s headstone. Finally I turned to face Dumbledore. "I'll listen for now but the moment the war is done and it's safe to come home I will." and with that I turned and left.

I finished doing the running around I needed to do for the rest of the day and went to bed early so that I could be up first thing for the wedding.

Once I was awake the next day I packed and apperated over to the Potter house. I had just raised my hand to knock when the door flew open and I was pulled inside by the collar.

"Mangle! Thank god your here. Prongs is having a freaking panic attack and nothing I say calms him down." Sirius said as he continued to drag me up the stairs and to James' old bed room.

Walking inside I was surprised to see the place in shambles and James was pacing back and forth continuously running his fingers through his hair. He was pale and sweaty and his hair was even messier today than normal.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked walking in trying to sound cheerful.

James just looked at me with panic in his eyes. "She's going to say no."

"Who’s going to say no?" I asked sitting down on his bed.

"Lily. She's going to say no at the altar. Or she's not even going to show up at all. Oh god she's not going to be there. I'm going to be left at the altar and I'm never going to see her again and..."

"Prongs stop it!" I said standing up and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Lily is not going to leave you standing at the altar. Not after all the hard work she's put into this wedding. Now will you just relax?"

"Yeah mate. It's not like she's going to change her mind and date Amos Diggory." Sirius said flopping down on the bed. "You remember, seeker of the Hufflepuff team? All the girls use to follow him around after the game? Actually come to think of it I do remember seeing Lily talking to him in Diagon Alley the other day."

James started going even paler then before and I turned around to see a goofy grin on Sirius' face. "Will you shut it? Last thing we need is James passing out before the wedding."

Sirius held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry! It's just too easy to wind him up today."

I shook my head and guided James over to a chair. "Sit! Let me get you all straightened out and then I'm going to go up to the spare room and check on Lily and make sure she's getting on ok."

James just nodded and I took out my wand and used it to straighten out his clothes. Once he was looking good I left to go find Lily. They had decided to have the wedding at the Potter residence in the ball room so that it would all be secure, not to mention it was large enough for everyone.

Reaching the room where Lily was I knocked before opening the door slowly. Inside both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans were fussing over Lily’s hair and trying to get it to lay right.

“How’s everyone doing in here today?” I asked closing the door behind me.

Lily immediately jumped up “Oh Adrian thank god you’re here. Is everything ready down stairs? What about the food? The guests should be arriving soon. Why haven’t you taken your potion yet?”

I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders. “Calm down Lily or you’re going to have a panic attack. Everything is ready, you’ve made sure of that. I’m going to go take my potion once I’m done here. I had to make sure that you were still here for James’ sake. He seems to have gotten it into his head that you’re going to leave him standing at the altar.”

“Well you just tell him that there is no way I’m going to leave him at the altar. I’ve put up with too much of his shit to back out now.” She said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. “Ok I’ll tell him that. I should go now but I’ll come back once the guys are in place.” I said heading towards the door. Turning back I smiled “By the way, you look gorgeous today.”

I went back to James’ room and found that Remus and Peter had arrived. I relayed Lily’s message which caused James to smile and calm down a little bit.

Remus handed me the polyjuice potion that he had prepared and downed it. I’d never taken it before and god was it gross. And the change was painful. The dose I took was supposed to be good for 3 hours and we had extra so that I could keep taking it throughout the night.

Once I had finished changing we went down stairs to get our spots. Once I knew where I was supposed to be standing, I ran back upstairs and let Lily know that it was time to go.

I stood with the guys as the music started to play. The doors of the ball room opened and Marlene McKinnon came walking down the aisle. She was the only bridesmaid that Lily had having been her closest friend in school.

When Marlene reached us I saw her give Sirius a sultry wink and I knew that he was going to be in for one hell of a night after the party.

The music changed and the doors opened again and Lily began to walk down. She walked by herself, her father having passed away two years previous. She looked amazing though. She had decided to stick with a muggle wedding dress of white and she stood out against all the guests wearing dress robes.

I cast a glance at James and saw that his eyes were riveted on Lily. I couldn’t help but smile as I thought about all the times in school he’d look at her this way and she would jinx or hex him. Had they ever come a long way.

The ceremony was beautiful and I cheered with everyone else when James and Lily finally kissed. With everything going on in the world it felt good to have a reason to be happy right now.

The party afterwards was great and we all took turns dancing with the bride. Around midnight I finally was able to pull James and Lily aside and away from the crowd.

“I was wondering if you guys could come with me for a few minutes? I want to show you your wedding gift but it was too big to bring with me.” I asked.

They both nodded and I took hold of their hands and apperated them away. We came to land in front of my house and I waited until they had got their bearings.

“Is the gift inside?” Lily asked looking around.

“Sort of.” I said shifting my weight back and forth wondering if this was a bad idea. “I know you guys have been renting an apartment right now. I also know that since you guys are now married you’ll be thinking of starting a family of your own but with all the missions and everything I doubt you guys have had a chance to really start looking at houses. So I want to give you a house. This house to be specific.”

They were both silent for a minute. “Are you sure?” James finally asked.

I nodded. “More sure than anything. I’m moving to Africa tomorrow to see about a job and I don’t need the house anymore. I’d feel better knowing that it will be loved and looked after by people I trust. I have a lot of good memories growing up here and I’m sure it will give good memories to your kids as well.”

Both of them looked like they were going to cry. Finally Lily launched herself at me and just hugged me. James clapped me on the back and smiled.

“Thank you. If ever you need a place to stay please don’t hesitate to come over. You may have given us the house but as far as I’m concerned it’s still your home.” He said.

Once Lily let me go I handed over the deed to the house and we all went back to the party. Thankfully no one had missed us so we were able to pretend like we had never left.

The rest of the party went well. Remus caught the garter belt when James threw it which gave all of us a good laugh. Before long we were all waving good bye as James and Lily apperated away for their short honeymoon. Once they had left the rest of us went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning I tried to leave quietly. I didn’t want tears or long good byes so I thought it would be better if I just disappeared. It’s not like they couldn’t have gotten ahold of me or anything. Besides James and Lily were supposed to be gone for the next few days so I thought I was safe.

Boy was I wrong.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to find the gang standing there waiting for me. Everyone was there even the newly married couple.

“You didn’t seriously think that you’d be able to get away with leaving and not saying good bye did you?” Sirius said, leaning against the wall.

“No but…” I started.

“No buts!” Lily said interrupting. “Who knows when the next time we’re going to see you is.”

“I know. And that’s what hurts guys. I figured if I just left then I wouldn’t have to try and stay strong. You guys are my family and I hate not being around.” I said feeling tears starting in my eyes.

“We understand though mate. Besides wars don’t last forever. Sooner or later things will get better and you’ll be back.” Remus said.

“And when that moment comes the marauders will be back together again. Just you wait.” James added.

I couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t wait for that day.”

With that we all said good bye and made promised to keep in touch. With one last hug from everyone I left feeling like I left a little piece of me with them.

I’ve made good ground the last few days. I’ve decided to stay away from populated areas and rough it for the time being. I’m in Spain at the moment and figure I should reach the reserve in another four or five days.

Dumbledore told me that when I reach the reserve to ask for a man by the name of Cayman. Apparently he owns the place and is expecting me.

I’m excited to be starting this next phase of my life but I still wish the guys were around for it too.


	16. War Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the wedding

_January 28 1979_

It’s been a busy month so far.

I got the job at the reserve in Nigeria and I love it here. Cayman hired me pretty much on sight and helped me move into a house on the reserve. It’s not large, just a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, but it’s enough for me.

Work has been a blast and has brought back memories of walking the grounds with Hagrid, only the animals I’m dealing with now are a lot more dangerous then what we had hanging around the school.

Just last week I watched as an erumpent pierced a lion that had crept onto the reserve and caused it to explode. It was not a pretty sight. Cayman told me how during mating season we have to constantly be on guard with freezing charms so as to keep them from exploding each other. We only have a small number of them around so we have to be vigilant so as to keep the numbers growing and not going the other way.

I’m learning a lot here and Cayman says that he’s never known anyone to have as great an affinity with animals as I do. He thinks that in a couple of years I’ll be promoted to supervisor.

Part of what we do here is take in creatures that people have taken as pets but are unable to control or look after. Right now another worker is going around and collecting these creatures but he’s getting close to retirement soon and I’m going to take over when the time comes.

I’ve had to give everyone here a drop of my essence. Kind of hard to work with people if they keep forgetting about you. There is only four of us so it’s not too bad and they all have a basic understanding about why it’s like this they just don’t know details.

I’ve heard from the guys at least once a week since I’ve been here. It’s nice to hear from them but it’s not the same as being with them.

Lily and James are happy with the house and keep asking if it’s ok that they change things. I keep telling them that it’s their house now so they can do whatever they want. I just ask that they look after it.

Marlene broke up with Sirius last week. Said she couldn’t deal with not knowing if he was going to be alright every time he left the house. I think it really hurt Sirius even if he won’t admit it. I feel bad for him but this war is going to test every relationship I think. It’s sad though because I really thought that Marlene and Sirius would make it.

I haven’t heard much from Remus or Peter. The few times that Remus has called me he’s just said that he’s been on a super-secret mission that Dumbledore has forbidden him from telling anyone. He’s tried to hide it but I can tell that whatever he’s doing is physically draining him of energy.

As for Peter, he really hasn’t said anything. Just says he’s busy and that’s it. Something is going on with him and I wish I knew what it was.

_February 1 1979_

Tonight’s the full moon and it’s these days that I miss the guys most. I heard from Sirius the other day and he said that they haven’t been able to run with Moony since just after school finished. He’s been away on so many missions that they just can’t organize a good run.

It’s been well over a year since I last shifted and I did so just now to be sure I still could. I was stiff but I was able to shift anyways. I wish we could all go out together like we use to. It would be great to go for a run in the forest or through town.

I wonder how Remus deals with his problem without us there. He’s careful never to talk to me just after the full moon. I think he doesn’t want to worry me and cause me to go back. He knows I would too if he hurt himself bad enough.

I haven’t heard from Peter in about a month now and Sirius and James say they have only seen him at meetings. I tried to tell them that I think something is up with him but they keep telling me that I’m just imagining things. That Peter is probably just busy with work. I still think something is up though and I wish I knew what it was.

Word also came in the other day that Mr. and Mrs. Potter passed away from Dragon Pox. My heart goes out to Lily and James but at least they aren’t suffering any more.

Things here have slowed down a little bit thankfully. Alfred left and I convinced Cayman to at least start the process of trying to find someone to replace him.

_June 15 1980_

It’s been a while since I last wrote but I’ve been pretty busy. I started doing the creature rescues and that has taken up a lot of my time. First there was the witch in Greece that had bought a couple of Fwoopers but kept forgetting to put the silencing spell on them. Well if you listen to their song long enough it drives you insane.

She ended up walking around town naked the one day shooting sparks out of her wand. The local ministry sent out a team of Obliviators to erase the memories of the muggles that saw her and I was sent up to take the Fwoopers. That was a pretty easy one as I just had to silence them before I packed them up and brought them back to the reserve.

Then there was the wizard in Italy with a Doxy infestation. We were called in just to supervise because apparently the ministry there has never had to deal with them before. Strange but I don’t ask questions. Any ways that got sorted out fairly quickly.

We also had to go and save a small herd of Tebos that were being poached. We managed to catch them and relocate them to the reserve but the poachers were not happy. I got hit with a mean stunning spell and one of my coworkers had to come back for me.

Life has been interesting and I’ve enjoyed my time here. It’s weird to think that it’s almost been a year since I left school.

_December 17 1980_

I just heard some great news! James and Lily are expecting a baby.

I’m so excited for them. They both called me last night with the great news and I can tell that they are excited too. They have already started working on the baby’s room and James swears that he’s going to buy it a broom as soon as it’s born. Somehow I don’t think Lily will go for that.

I wish I could be there this Christmas to celebrate with them but I’m under strict orders from Dumbledore to stay at the reserve. Aside from that we are super busy here and I don’t think I could leave even if I wanted too.

We’ve got a nest of Griffen eggs that were turned into us last week that we are incubating. Someone has to watch them constantly to make sure the warming charms on them don’t fail. Then there’s the Sphinx that came in with a broken leg.

It’s hard when there is only four of us here. I keep trying to convince Cayman to hire another person seeing as Alfred left months ago. But Cayman keeps saying that he’ll only hire someone when the right person comes along. I can understand that but none of us are any good when we aren’t getting enough sleep.

_May 3 1980_

I just got word from James yesterday that he and Lily had to go into hiding. Apparently Dumbledore has discovered that You-Know-Who is after them. They don’t know why but they have had to stay hidden.

I can't believe this is happening to them what with them expecting their baby in just a few months. They weren't able to give me too much information about what was going on just encase it feel into the wrong hands but they did say that they are placing some of the strongest spells around on the house.

I asked them if they were going to go with the spell that I had placed on me but they said no. Apparently it was only when it was on one person but since they were married and going to have a kid it would be too weak. They decided to use a different spell but are just having to wait before they place it.

I'm worried about them but James assures me that they will be okay. Sirius and Remus are looking after them and he also reminded me that he's got an arsenal of spells up his sleeve. As much as I know all this, I still worry.

_August 1 1980_

Lily and James had a baby boy! James called me by mirror just this morning with the good news. They have a healthy baby boy named Harry. I couldn't be happier for them. Apparently he has James' hair but Lily's eyes.

I wish I could go see him but I know it would be too dangerous for all of us. James promised to send me a picture as soon as possible and I guess for now that's good enough. He also told me that Sirius has agreed to be his godfather and I couldn't help but laugh. Not because I don't think that Sirius will be a good godfather but because I just can't see Sirius holding a child.

James said that both Remus and Peter have stopped by to see the newest Marauder and send their love. I miss the guys so much and it hurts so much when I can't be with them at moments like this.

Things at the reserve are doing well though. Did a trip to Russia last week and it looks like I'll be going to Japan soon.

We finally hired on a new person, a witch by the name of Makena. She's great and knows a lot of the creatures. Apparently she's from America and wanted to see more of the world so came here. We're getting along great and it's nice to have someone here around my age.

_December 25 1980_

Happy Christmas!

Just got back from celebrating with Cayman and Makena. Boris, the other guy who works here, went home for the holidays so it was just the three of us. We had a good feast and exchanged gifts before finishing off a bottle of mead.

I made sure to talk to all the guys today too. Wanted to thank them for their gifts and make sure they got mine. I’m having to use Dumbledore as a go between if I want to send or receive anything from the guys. It gets annoying but I keep telling myself it’s for the best.

Lily and James sent me a photo album full of pictures from our Hogwarts days and a few of the guys now. Finally got to see a picture of Harry and they are right, he is going to be the spitting image of James when he grows up. I keep the album beside my bed so that I can look at it every night and remember all the good times we had and dream about the good times we are going to have once this war is over.

Sirius got me a new knife with a goblin blade and a dragon claw handle. I had mentioned to him that I couldn’t find a good blade down here to safe my life and I really needed one when collecting potion ingredients. I love it and have even fashioned a scabbard for it to hang on my belt.

Peter sent me a pile of sweets which I have put aside for days when I’m feeling down. It’ll be good to have some candy from home. They have different kinds down here and as much as I try I can’t seem to get a taste for bubble beetles.

Remus sent me a new book full of new potions that are specialized towards creatures. I’ve already shown it to Cayman and we agreed that we’re going to spend the rest of the holiday brewing some for our stock pile.

I sent everyone a long letter saying how much I missed them and included things that I had found here. Lily I got a beautiful emerald necklace made by a local witch. It’s supposed to give a warning when dark magic is nearby.

James and Sirius got wand sheaths that strap around your wrist. I know James isn’t going on missions at the moment but I thought it might come in handy down the road.

For Peter I sent him some of the sweets from down here. When I talked to him earlier he had already eaten about half of them and said he loved them. Will have to keep that in mind for next year.

As for Remus I sent him a mokeskin pouch like the one I have. I didn’t want to get him anything flashy since he was undercover but I wanted it to be useful.

The guys filled me in a bit more on the protections around James and Lily. Apparently they have a secret keeper but they wouldn’t tell me who it is just to be on the safe side. I have a pretty good guess that it’s Sirius though. I mean he and James are like brothers so I can’t see why James would choose any one else, except for maybe Dumbledore.

_July 31 1981_

Sorry for the delay in writing but we’ve just been crazy busy here at the reserve and there hasn’t been much to say.

Today is little Harry’s birthday though and James used his mirror to show him to me finally. God is he adorable. Sirius had gotten him a toy broom for his birthday and he was riding it around the living room.

I asked them how they were holding up being in hiding and James said they were doing fine. Later though Lily confided in me saying that James is slowly going stir crazy. Especially now that Dumbledore asked to borrow his cloak and he can’t even sneak out to meet up with the other guys. I know how he feels in a way but at least I’m allowed to go to other countries as long as it’s just not England. I suggested that maybe they could come and visit me in a few months. It would be safer for them here and would give them a chance to get out of the house.

Lily said she would run it by Dumbledore but that she thought it was a good idea. I really hope they take me up on it. It would be great to see them again and to officially meet little Harry.

Lily also mentioned something that’s got me worried. She said that Peter was looking drawn out and was twitchy the past few weeks. It reminded me how he had looked at the wedding. I said I’d see if I could get ahold of him and talk to him. I was never the closest to him but I figure it’s worth a shot. As of right now though he isn’t responding which makes me worried.

More bad news came in too. You-Know-Who has wiped out the entire McKinnon family including Marlene. I can only imagine how Sirius is taking this. Even though they broke up over a year ago I know he still harbored hoped that they would work things out.

_November 3 1981_

My world is spinning. Three of my friends are dead, one is being sent to Azkaban and the other isn’t talking to me.

I guess I should start on the beginning. It’s so hard though but Makena says that it will help to write it all down. If it wasn’t for her I don’t know where I’d be right now.

Alright, so the beginning.

I had just gotten back from doing patrols on the reserve on Oct 31 and was just cleaning up when I heard a voice coming from my mirror. I never take it on patrols and leave it hanging on the wall by my bed.

Walking into the room I could hear Sirius shouting for me. Quickly I pulled the mirror down and saw his face. It was wild and there were tears streaming down his face.

My heart dropped immediately. “Padfoot what’s wrong?” I asked quickly.

“Their dead Mangle! Both of them are dead!” he shouted and I could tell from his surroundings he was inside a house.

“Sirius calm down.” I said using his name in the hopes it would break him out of his shock. “Who’s dead?”

“James and Lily.”

The world had to have stopped spinning. There was no way that they could be dead. After all the precautions that had been put into place. It just couldn’t be so.

“You have to be wrong Sirius. They can’t be dead.”

“Look for yourself.” He said turning his mirror so that I could see what was around him.

I couldn’t help the sob that escaped me as I saw what was in front of him. He was in my old house and there laying on the floor was James. His eyes open and unseeing as they stared at the ceiling.

“Please tell me this is a prank.” I finally managed to get out.

Sirius swung the mirror back so I could see his face that looked angry now. “Do you think we’d joke about something like this!” he shouted.

“No of course not. It’s just…”I couldn’t even begin to finish my sentence. “Lily’s the same?”

Sirius nodded tears still streaming down his face. “She’s in little Harry’s room.”

“What about Harry is he ok?” I asked suddenly remembering about the youngest marauder.

“Hagrid was taking him out of the house when I got here. Was taking him on Dumbledore’s orders. He…God Mangle…He stopped Voldemort.” Sirius said.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that, he stopped Voldemort. I don’t know how but I guess when Voldemort tried to kill Harry the spell backfired and got him instead. It blew apart the top floor of the house.”

My heart started beating again for a minute. Harry was ok. “I’ll call Remus and tell him what happened.”

“I’ve already done that. He’s on his way over once he can get away.”

“And what about Peter?”

Sirius’ eyes turned dark at the mention of Peter. “I’ll deal with Peter.” Suddenly he shoved the mirror in his pocket effectively blacking me out. I called for him for a few minutes but he didn’t respond.

I tried calling Peter and Remus next but neither of them were responding either.

Panicking I ran to the kitchen and left a note for Cayman and Makena to find in the morning. Picking up my small pot of floo powder I tossed some into the fireplace and shouted out Hogwarts. If anyone knew what was going on it would be Dumbledore.

Stepping in I let the floo powder take me to his office. Stepping out again I looked around expecting to see my old teacher there but the office was bare. The pictures on the wall were all looking at me as I walked towards the door.

“He thought you would come.” One of them said.

I turned to look at the picture of an old wizard in black robes and a white wig. I didn’t have to ask who he was talking about. “Where is he?”

“He’s got some business to take care of but he said that he’d meet you back here later.” The painting said.

“He expects me to just sit here and wait for him while two of my best friends are dead and two are missing?” I nearly shouted.

The painting just shook his head. “Young ones these days. Always so impatient.”

Having had enough I went over to the door and tried to pull it open but it wouldn’t budge. Realizing that he had thought of everything to keep me there I decided there was nothing better to do then wait.

While I waited I kept trying to contact the others but got no response. Dread kept growing as I waited.

Hours ticked away and before long I fell asleep in my chair just around sunrise. I only awoke when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Dumbledore standing there.

“Where have you been?” I asked jumping to my feet. “It’s been…” I turned and looked out the window to see that it was dark again. “How long have I been asleep?”

Dumbledore walked around his desk and took a seat just looking at me. “Well If my guess is correct you arrived sometime Saturday night? And as it is now about 1 in the morning on Nov 2 I say you’ve slept for about 12 hours from the time you finally fell asleep.”

“12 hours! What’s happened? God I have to find Sirius and Peter and Remus.”

“That won’t be necessary.” He said folding his hands on his desk.

“What do you mean it won’t be necessary?”

“Sit down Adrian, there is much that has happened over the last 24 hours that I need to fill you in on.”

I just stared at him for a minute debating on ignoring his request but decided against it. Sitting back down in my chair I waited for him to start.

“I’m sorry to tell you that Lily and James Potter are dead.” He said simply.

“But how? All the spells and protection they had around them, how did he find them?” I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. “They were betrayed. I told them it was a bad idea to choose him as their secret keeper. I knew that we had a mole but I didn’t know who it was. But they said he would never betray them. I should have fought harder to change their mind.”

“What are you talking about?”

“They choose Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper Adrian. He was the only one that could have told Voldemort where they were. He’s the reason why they are dead.”

“YOU WRONG!” I shouted. “He would NEVER have betrayed them. He is their best friend. Hell him and James are like brothers.”

“It doesn’t matter if he did or did not because he did in fact kill one other person yesterday. A whole street of muggles saw him kill Peter Pettigrew and surrounding muggles with one curse.”

I was floored. I remembered the dark look Sirius’ eyes had gotten when I mentioned Peter to him. It just didn’t make sense.

Shaking my head I said “There has to be a mistake. Where is Sirius? If I could just talk to him I know that we could get to the bottom of this. There has to be a reason. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Dumbledore was shaking his head now. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to talk to him. He’s been taken straight to Azkaban. The evidence is over whelming. No visitors are allowed to see him or I would be there now. Alas it doesn’t matter. The damage is done.”

I was floored. This couldn’t just be the end of it. “Where’s little Harry?”

“I’ve left him with his last remaining relatives. Lily’s sister and her husband and child. He’ll be safe there.”

“Why does he need to be safe? You-k…”

“Please Adrian, use his name. You of all people hold the right to use his name.”

“Fine. Vo…Vold..Voldemort is gone. Destroyed.”

Dumbledore shook his head again. “I don’t believe that Adrian, and neither should you. I think he is simply out there waiting. He will regain his strength and come back for Harry. And even if he doesn’t he’s got enough followers still out there that will be after Harry, just as they would be after you if they knew you existed.”

“Then let me take him. He’ll grow up knowing about his parents and his family. I won’t tell him everything until he’s old enough but at least he’d be safe. I doubt any of Vo…Voldemort’s supporters would think to look for him in Africa.”

But Dumbledore was already shaking his head. “I’m sorry Adrian but I’ve already made my decision. He’s staying with Lily’s sister.”

I sat there in silence. And looked out the window. My world was crumbling but there was one last person that I knew needed my help. “Where’s Remus?”

“He’s in Godric’s Hollow right now. He’s organized Lily and James’ funeral for today. I suspect you’ll find him there.”

I nodded. I needed to be there for the funeral. Standing up I turned to leave. But as I reached the door I stopped. “Sir what happens now?”

“We wait. We wait and hope that Voldemort never returns to power. We hope that Harry grows into a brave young man. We hope that everything will end up right.”

I left not long after that and made my way through the castle. It was still dark and the halls were empty as I walked through. Exiting the castle I could see a faint line of pink appearing in the horizon. As I walked down the lane to the gates I could see lights on in Hagrid’s hut and I changed direction to go see him.

Reaching the door I didn’t even have time to knock before the door swung open. “Oh Adrian!” he said sweeping me into a bone crushing hug. “I saw you walking down. I can’t believe it. Lily and James dead!” He started howling as tears streamed down his beard.

“Shhh Hagrid it’s ok.” I said numbly. “Why don’t we go inside and I’ll put the kettle on.” And I managed to guide him inside and sat him down at his table where he wiped his eyes.

Getting the kettle boiling I pulled cups and saucers down with shaking hands. I was trying to be strong at the moment but I knew that I was treading a thin line and the littlest thing would make me fall apart.

Once the tea was ready I placed a cup beside Hagrid and sat across from him. “I…I heard that you took Harry away Hagrid?” He nodded “How was he? Is he really ok?”

Hagrid nodded again. “He’s fine. Wee tike that he is. Fell asleep on the flight over. That bloody traitor Sirius let me use his bike. Should have known something was up when he did that. Bloody traitor!”

“Don’t call him that.” I said looking at my cup.

Hagrid just looked at me for a second but decided not to say anything. We sat there for a while longer, each in our own thoughts. Finally I stood up and told him I had to go. The sun was now up by this point and I finished my walk to the gates.

I kept walking all the way to Hogsmeade where I finally saw the difference now that Voldemort was gone. Everyone was outside, chatting happily to each other. I couldn’t help but think how little they knew about what had happened. Sure they knew more people had died but they didn’t think about how those people had been friends and family to others. That at this very minute they were being mourned.

Not able to take it any more I apperated away and appeared in front of the church at Godric’s Hollow. I knew the funeral was still hours away so I turned and started to walk. I walked the path that I had walked so many times before.

When I finally stopped it was in front of my childhood home. The second floor was destroyed from where the spell had back fired. The windows were dark and I felt tears starting to fall as I started to fully realize what had happened.

There were a few people walking around the house and I assumed that they were from the ministry. I didn’t really want to talk to them so I kept walking. I’d pretty much walked to whole village when I came back to the church and walked inside.

People were already there paying their respects to the two coffins that stood side by side at the front. Beside there stood Remus and I could tell that he was in survival mode. His eyes were blank and he barely spoke to anyone as they came by.

I had just reached him when the minister stepped out and began the ceremony. I sat down on the bench next to Remus and couldn’t help but notice that he shifted away.

Once the ceremony was done a bunch of us stepped forward and took hold of the coffins to walk them out to their plots. It was a solemn walk and I felt numb.

Once they were lowered down and the dirt piled back into the holes I stood there with Remus. We hadn’t said a word to each other up to this point and I honestly didn’t know what to say.

“What are you doing here?” I heard him ask.

“I came to say good bye. How are you holding up?”

“Don’t act like you care.” Remus snapped and I turned to look at him.

“I do care Moony.”

“If you really cared you’d have been here. You’d have been fighting with us instead of hiding away and being a coward.”

I was floored. “Mo..”

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped turning to face me and I could see the anger in his eyes. “You’ve been gone for years and think you can just come back and everything will be the same? You don’t deserve to be standing here in front of their graves. You don’t deserve to be a marauder!”

I was hurt. His words were a sword to my heart. I knew he was just in pain but I couldn’t help but be angry with him for what he had said. “I have just as much right as any of us. I was there for everything!”

“No you weren’t! You weren’t there as we fought for our lives. You weren’t there as we watched Mr. and Mrs. Potter die a slow death. You weren’t there when James and Lily had to go into hiding and you weren’t there when Sirius blew Peter to pieces. You were never there Fawley!” he shouted.

We stood there staring at each other for a while before Remus finally turned his back on me. “I think you should leave Fawley.”

I wanted to say something. To defend myself but I was done fighting. I was so tired that I just turned and walked away.

How I made it back to Hogwarts I didn’t know. Students stared at me as I made my way through the castle and back up to Dumbledore’s office. Why I went back there to floo home I could not tell you but that is just where my body took me.

Dumbledore didn’t say anything as he handed me the floo pot and let me go back home.

Standing in my kitchen when I got back I didn’t know what to do. I knew I should go and find Cayman and explain to him what had happened but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I sat down at my table, put my head in my hands and cried.

Finally after three days I cried and cried and cried. I didn’t even notice when my door opened and I felt a hand on my shoulder. All I did was turn to the person that was now sitting beside me and start crying into their shoulder.

After what seemed like hours I finally pulled away to see Makena sitting there with a frown on her face. “Are you ok?”

I shook my head and just went into what had happened. To her credit she didn’t say a word and let me get it all out. When I was done she held me again as I cried once more until I had nothing left to cry.

Once I was done she helped me to bed and I slept.

When I woke up this morning she was bustling around the kitchen and when I had changed and walked out she had breakfast sitting on the table. We ate in silence before she spoke.

She told me that I needed to write everything down. She knew that was what I did when something big happened and she said I needed to do so now. That it would help a bit. She was right in a way but now that it’s all written down I don’t know what to do. Can things ever get better?


	17. Years Melted Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting during Harry's first year

_September 1 1991_

It’s been years since I last wrote. I have no real excuse aside from the fact that I was in a bad place for a few years following Lily and James’ death.

About a month after I just couldn’t take the pain anymore so I shifted and spent most of my time as Mangle. Cayman and Makena were understanding and didn’t hound me too much.

I continued to work on the reserve in this form as I was able to locate the creatures easier by smelling them out. I’m not going to say being Mangle made everything easier but it helped a lot.

I stayed like that for about a year before I finally felt like changing back. It took some time to get used to being human again but Makena was there to help me out.

We’ve been together for about two years now. It happened gradually over time but both of us are happy and that’s the main thing. I don’t think I’d have been able to deal with everything if not for her.

Things at the reserve are going well and we’ve gotten quiet the reputation for being the best one around.

I guess I should explain why I’m finally writing again after all this time. Today is the day that Harry goes to Hogwarts finally. I think about him a lot.

Does he remember his parents? Does he really look like James? Does he know about the rest of us? I know the answer to most of these is no but I still wonder all the same.

I’ve tried to convince Dumbledore to let me come by on some made up excuse so I could see him but he hasn’t gone for it. Makena thinks I should just show up anyways. She doesn’t agree with me having to be in hiding. I’ve told her everything, there are no secrets between us.

Another person I think about a lot is Sirius, locked up in Azkaban. I’ve sent a few letter to the ministry asking for visiting privileges but they constantly refuse. They say that even if I did go he’d be so crazy by now that he wouldn’t be able to talk sense. It kills me to think of the strong man I use to know living his life this way.

I still don’t believe that he was the cause of James and Lily’s death. To the bottom of my heart I cannot, will not, believe that he betrayed them.

The last person I think about is Remus. We haven’t spoken in ten years ever since the funeral. I’ve thought about trying to get a hold of him a few times but I can’t bring myself to do it. I think about him at every full moon and wonder how he is making out but I can’t bring myself to ask him.

Life has moved on but somethings have stayed the same.

_June 30 1992_

Dumbledore just flooed me telling me about how Harry’s first year at Hogwarts has gone. He says that he would have made James and Lily proud.

Harry’s been sorted into Gryffindor and seems to have made a few friends. He’s also seeker on the quidditch team which I know has James smiling where ever he is.

What really floored me is that once again he has thwarted Voldemort. Dumbledore went into detail but I won’t bore you with that. Not to mention I don’t think I’d be able to do the story justice. But if it’s true then Harry is one brave kid. I know full grown wizards that wouldn’t do half the things he’s done.

I’ve asked Dumbledore to keep me informed on Harry’s progress. I wish I could be there to watch him grow but I know that right now my place is here on the reserve.

_November 30 1992_

Dumbledore has kept to his word and is keeping me informed on how Harry is going. He sounds like he is growing to be the kind of man that James and Lily would be proud of. I can just imagine their reactions to Harry driving a flying car to school with a friend.

James would pretend to be angry while silently happy that his son is carrying on the Marauder tradition. I can also see him sending Harry a letter saying just that but shhh don’t tell mom that I approve.

Lily would definitely send a howler. No doubt about it. I think she would also insist that Harry have detention for a week or something.

Not a day goes by when I don’t think about them or miss them. Makena says I should go visit their graves and talk to them. She said she’d come with me but I don’t know. Remus’ words still ring in my head. I wasn’t there for the big moments and maybe I don’t deserve to be considered a Marauder any more. Maybe I’m holding on to them because they were my first real friends. At the same point though, I don’t want to let them go.

Back to Harry, Dumbledore also mentioned that he’s been having a hard go the last few months. Students are thinking that he is behind some petrification’s that have been happening around the school. Dumbledore doesn’t think so but you know the Hogwarts rumor mill.

He also told me about the rogue bludger that got Harry during his last quidditch game. Apparently it broke his arm but he then went on to catch the snitch anyways.

Some dolt of a teacher then, in the process of trying to repair the arm, removed all the bones from it. What an idiot. You should always leave healing to the professionals. Either way Harry’s fine. Madam Pomfry was able to regrow the bones and everything is good again.

Speaking of the dolt teacher, Dumbledore has asked me to ask some questions in the surrounding villages to see if anyone has heard of him. Apparently Dumbledore thinks he’s a bit of a fraud and would like to make sure before he approaches the guy.

_February 20 1993_

Dumbledore’s asked me to try and think if I know of a creature that could petrify a person. I’ve been racking my brain and the only creature I can think of is a basilisk but that is just ridiculous. There hasn’t been one of those seen in hundreds of years. I told him I’ll keep thinking though but so far nothing else has come to mind.

It sounds like there have been more people petrified and the students are still suspecting Harry. Poor guy must be having a hell of a time with it. Hopefully they catch whoever is behind this soon.

As Dumbledore asked before I have questioned some people from the surround villages. They say that the wizard I described was around asking if they had ever had any strange and dangerous creature encounters. When they told him that they hadn’t and that we here at the reserve deal with any creature problems that arise he seemed to be upset and left shortly after.

I told this to Dumbledore and he seemed to have already expected this. When I asked him again why he was looking into all this he just told me again that he had suspicions.

It sounds like Hogwarts is interesting this year what with this teacher and people being petrified. I hope they figure everything out soon. Dumbledore mentioned that if they don’t the ministry is probably going to act and this could involve Hagrid being taken away.

He won’t explain any more than that but I hope it doesn’t get to that point.

_June 30 1993_

Wow sounds like Harry’s had an interesting year again.

Once again he faced Voldemort, or at least a part of him. Apparently he somehow managed to contain a piece of himself in a diary that a young girl came across. According to Dumbledore it possessed her and made her release a basilisk in the school.

Yes a basilisk. Really need to learn to go with my gut on these things. Apparently it had been living under the school for centuries and traveled through the pipes.

Anyways this part of Voldemort ended up taking the girl somewhere in the school and Harry found out. He went and saved her and killed the basilisk. Brave, but maybe not the smartest thing in the world to do. I’m amazed that everyone managed to get out ok.

Well, almost everyone. Apparently that fraud Lockhart was down there with him and ended up erasing his own memory. Serves him right.

More good news is that Hagrid’s name has been cleared. Whatever he supposedly did all those years ago has been wiped from his record. I can’t imagine how happy he is about that.

The one thing that bothers me though is how Harry seems to attract danger. It worries me.

_July 25 1993_

Sirius escaped Azkaban. I don’t know how he did it but he did.

Dumbledore floo’d me today to tell me.

Makena and I were just finishing up supper when his head appeared in my fire place. “Ah Adrian. Good I had hoped I would catch you.” He said

Turning I smiled at my old teacher. “Hello Albus how are you doing?”

“I’m fine but this isn’t a social call. I was wondering if we could speak…alone?” he asked eyeing Makena.

“Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Makena. We don’t hold secrets.” I said shooting a smile at her.

I could see Dumbledore debate on this for a minute before he nodded. “All right then. I figured you should be one of the first to know, Sirius has escaped from Azkaban.”

My jaw dropped. I was at a loss for words for a few minutes. “But…how?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “I don’t know how. No one seems to have any idea on how he managed to accomplish it. I’ve had word from Fudge saying that on his last visit he’d stopped by Sirius’ cell and that he had seemed remarkably sane for someone who had just spend twelve years there. Asked him for the paper. Apparently the guards are saying that he has been muttering in his sleep. Something along the lines of ‘he’s at Hogwarts.’ We’re afraid that he’s after Harry.”

I scrunched up my brow in confusion. “Why would he be after Harry?”

“Maybe because he thinks Harry’s the key to Voldemort coming back to power? Who knows but as of right now we are having dementors stationed at the school. Evil creatures that they are. But if it’s for peoples protection then I will allow it for the time being.” He said.

Looking up at me again though his eyes got serious. “I must ask you though Adrian. Have you had any contact with Sirius since he escaped?”

I shook my head “No I haven’t.”

“Adrian I know he was your friend but the war changes people. He betrayed James and Lily remember. If you do hear from him please let me know.” And with a puff he was gone from the fire place.

I sat back in my chair for a minute running everything over in my head. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t notice when Makena came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“I know the evidence all points to Sirius being a murder, but I just can’t believe it.” I said staring at the fire place.

“What would you do if he did contact you? Would you tell the old man?” Makena asked.

I smiled at little at her name for Dumbledore. “I don’t know. I….I don’t think I could. Just like I can’t bring myself to tell him about me and the rest being animagus. Does that make me a bad person?”

She shook he head. “No I don’t think it does. It means that you value your friendships with people more then what others say about them. It’s one of the things I love about you.” She said before giving me a chaste kiss.

Pulling back she smiled at me. “I think you need to try and find your friend.”

“But how? I have no idea where he could be. And he’s not likely to get in contact with me. He probably doesn’t remember where I am by now.” I said with a sigh.

“What about your mirror?”

I shook my head. “If he had it on him when he was arrested it would have been confiscated.”

We sat together in silence for a while before Makena finally stood up and walked into the bedroom. She came back holding her small tawny owl along with some parchment and a quill. “You’re going to write to him. Something that only he would understand. Diamond here should be able to find him. She’s never once let me down.” She said handing me the parchment and quill.

“Do you think this is a smart idea?” I asked looking at her.

“If you don’t do this then you’re always going to be wondering about the truth. Trust me, at least this way you can say you tried.”

I smiled at her and started writing. I wrote:

_Padfoot,_

_Heard the news. Can’t wait to hear your side._

_Mangle._

It was short and I was afraid that someone might find it that remembered Sirius being called Padfoot at school. But this was the best I could manage. No one would know that it was I that wrote is as they have no memory of me. And it didn’t say anything that they could use against him.

I rolled the parchment up small and tied it to Diamonds leg.

Taking her from Makena I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked at the small owl in my hands. “Please find him before someone else does.” And with a soft hoot she flew off into the night.

That was last night. It’s a far flight for her so I don’t expect anything for a few weeks. I just hope that she is able to find him and that he is willing to write back.

_August 28 1993_

Diamond finally returned tonight. The poor owl looked so tired when she flew in the window and on to the table.

Makena immediately took her into the bedroom for some rest and water. When she came back she was holding a rolled up piece of parchment. Without a word she handed it to me.

Slowly I unrolled it. Rolled up with the parchment was a newspaper clipping. It was of a family and they looked to be on vacation in Egypt. Circled on the picture though was a rat.

Confused I looked at the parchment hoping that it would shed some light on things.

It read:

_Mangle,_

_He’s at Hogwarts. The rat is there. I will get him. He will pay._

_Thank you for believing._

_Padfoot._

I looked at the note for a few minutes before turning back to the picture. Squinting at the rat that was circled I tried to get a closer look. It did look familiar but I couldn’t place from where. I just stared and started at if for a while before it clicked.

“Wormtail!” I said loudly causing Makena to stop what she was doing.

“Pardon?” she asked turning and looking at me.

“It’s Wormtail! Peter! He’s alive!” I said looking at the picture again. Yes he looked just as I remembered. Maybe a little fatter but his tail was just as hairless as ever.

Makena walked over and looked over my shoulder. “That’s him?” she asked.

I nodded. “I don’t know how but he’s alive.” I looked at the note again and read what Sirius had written. “He will pay. What does Sirius mean by that?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She said before kissing me on the forehead and going to the bedroom.

I stared and stared at the note and the picture, ideas starting to formulate in my head. If Sirius was after Peter now then he must have been after him the night he was arrested. But why? He said that the rat would pay but for what? What would Peter have to do that was so bad that Sirius would want to kill him? He would have to kill or harm someone who was close to Sirius.

Everything started to make sense from there. Peter had betrayed James and Lily, but how? The only person who could tell where they were was a secret keeper. That meant that James and Lily had used Peter as theirs.

Everything fit. But how to prove it? I wanted to contact Dumbledore or Remus and tell them about what I knew but I had no evidence. I sat at the table for a while debating what to do. As of right now I’m still at a loss.

_November 3 1993_

Dumbledore just told me that Sirius tried to break into the Gryffindor common room on Halloween. He said that when the fat lady wouldn’t let him in he attacked her. He said that this should convince me that he’s after Harry.

I didn’t say anything the entire time he talked to me. I know he won’t listen to a word I say so it’s pointless. I think he’s come to realize that I won’t believe him.

When he finally left I couldn’t help but wonder what Sirius was thinking. I knew that he had been trying to get at Peter in the Gryffindor tower and not Harry. But once again I have no proof and I don’t want to try and contact Sirius again. It’s too dangerous. The message might get intercepted and then we’d all be in trouble. For now I just have to wait.

_July 2 1994_

Sirius is here! I can’t believe it that he’s actually here.

He flew in just this morning on a hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak. We have spent the whole day catching up and I’ve made sure he eats something proper.

Again the story is so intricate and unbelievable that I can’t do it justice, why is this always the case, but I will give a brief over view.

A couple of weeks ago Sirius was able to get Harry and his friends alone in the shrieking shack, his methods might not have been the best but they worked. Apparently Remus had come back in to procession of the map and saw this happen, and he saw Peter.

Seeing all this he went after them where they were able to force Peter to reveal himself. Things went bad however when Remus, who hadn’t taken his wolfsbane potion, transformed. Peter escaped and Sirius was almost given the dementor’s kiss. Harry and his friend Hermione were able to rescue him though with the hippogriff and he was able to reach me.

In all this he has managed to convince Dumbledore that he was innocent, how he managed to do this I don’t know but that is beside the point. He is a free man for the time being.

Makena and I have told him he can stay here as long as he wants. Cayman doesn’t care either as long as work gets done.

It is so nice to have one of my friends back here. Remus has even contacted me since this all happened. He apologized for everything and I said I was sorry for not being there for him over the years. It’s almost like it was all those years ago, except missing James and Peter.

Peter. I have a hard time wrapping my head around it. Was it something we did that caused him to go to the dark side? Did we not include him enough? I always thought we had treated him just like we treated each other. So what went wrong?

Sirius doesn’t know either but now that he has had time to think he agrees that going after Peter that night wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He should have told us all the truth.

It’s too late now to change what happened. We just have to move forward and keep an eye out for Peter. For as long as he is out there he’s a risk to everyone.

_August 16 1994_

The change in Sirius since he’s been here is amazing. He’s finally gaining some weight and the darkness that was in his eyes when he showed up is about gone. I’ve tried to get him to talk about his stay at Azkaban but he refuses. I can understand I’m just trying to help him get over from it.

He sends letters to Harry regularly, using local birds instead of owls. I think it gives him some sort of joy to use the large brightly coloured birds and I’m not going to deny him of that Joy. He gives me tidbits about Harry and I realize how much I wish could meet him.

The hippogriff is fitting in well. I must say I’ve never met a better behaved one before. He seems very welcoming of humans and has grown especially fond of Sirius, and I think Sirius has grown fond of him as well.

Dumbledore has floo’d us a few times. He’s apologized for doubting me. I can’t blame him for doing so though. If I hadn’t known Sirius as well as I did I would have believed the party line as well.

_September 2 1994_

Sirius left today to fly back home. He got a letter from Harry that had him worried. In the letter Harry told Sirius about a dream he had had about Voldemort that caused his scar to hurt. Sirius didn’t like the sound of it so he packed up his things and flew back on Buckbeak.

I’m worried about Sirius though. I don’t deny that he should be close to Harry encase something happens but I wish he would be careful. While he has been better since being here he still doesn’t seem to be 100%.

I told Dumbledore that Sirius was on his way back and he said he’d make sure there was a place large enough for both him and Buckbeak to stay. He seems to be nervous lately too but he won’t explain why. That just makes me more nervous about Sirius going back.

I know there was nothing I could have done to change Sirius’ mind but I’m a little selfish. It was so nice to have him back even if it was just for a few months. But I know that he has to go back and look out for Harry and I don’t blame him for wanting to do that.

_November 3 1994_

Sirius just called me by mirror, he says he was able to find his at his parent’s old place. He was surprised that they had kept it. Any ways he called me and told me that Harry has been chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I didn’t understand why he was so upset about it until he told me that the ministry had changed the age limit to 17 and that Hogwarts had already had its champion.

Once he explained all that out I understand. It’s not sitting well with me that all this is happening. Lily would be having a freak out right now if she heard about this. And James, well James would be upset too but I think silently he would be cheering.

Either way I can’t believe that Dumbledore is letting him compete. It’s way too dangerous! At least they have Mad-Eye there this year. He’ll be able to keep a watch over Harry and with Sirius nearby he should be safe.

_November 27 1994_

Got another call from Sirius today. He gave me all the details on how Harry had done in his first task. I was so happy that he got through it all without any major injuries. And the way he went about it sounded amazing. Who would have thought to use a broom? It must have been a sight to see.

They’ve got a break now before the second task and I hope Harry is putting hard work into figuring it out. I really hope that procrastinating is one trait of James’ that he didn’t inherit.

There’s been some mutterings in the villages lately. Disappearances and the like. Things that send chills down my spine. I’m hoping that it doesn’t mean anything and that I’m just paranoid but there’s a twinge in my gut that tells me I’m wrong.

_June 25 1995_

Lord Voldemort is back.

He came back yesterday night and young Harry saw the whole thing. I just found out from Dumbledore but I should have guessed. Last night my wand started vibrating for about five minutes or so before it lay still. I didn’t know at the time why it had done that but looking back now it must have been reacting to its ‘father’ being reconnected to its true owner.

Dumbledore gave me a brief run down on what happened. It turns out that the Mad-Eye that had been at Hogwarts all year was actually an imposter. The real Mad-Eye was stuffed in a trunk the whole time. He’s ok but I can’t see him being too happy about it.

Anyways the fake Mad-Eye turned the Triwizard cup into a portkey and it took Harry and another boy away from Hogwarts and to Lord Voldemort. It was here that Lord Voldemort was able to construct himself a new body with the help of Peter.

When Dumbledore told me that Peter had been then I was floored. Even though I know that Peter has betrayed us all it still shocks me whenever I hear it.

Harry was able to fight Voldemort off after wards and made it back to the castle.

Dumbledore has told me that the ministry is refusing to acknowledge that Voldemort is back. He doesn’t know what they will do but he’s sure that whatever it is won’t be helpful. Sirius has gone to stay with Remus for the time being and Dumbledore has once again asked me to use my job to make contact with people who may be helpful.

I’ve already talked to Makena and Cayman and they both believe that Voldemort is back. They have agreed to help fight in whatever way that they can. It’s not much right now but it’s at least a start.

_September 4 1995_

Well schools back in session at Hogwarts and from the sounds of it Harry had an exciting summer. Dementors and almost being expelled? It’s not really a great start to his school year but it can only get better right?

I guess things with the Order right now aren’t going so well. Apparently the ministry is trashing anyone who they think may be involved with the Order and is denying Voldemort’s return. They are going particularly hard on Dumbledore but I know he can handle it.

Apparently they are working on keeping something from Voldemort at the moment though. They haven’t really told me what as I’m not there to be involved. They want to keep those informed on what they are doing to a minimum. I understand and I don’t ask questions when it is brought up.

I’m worried about Sirius though. The few times I’ve talked to him he’s seemed very moody and depressed and nothing I say seems to break through it. I’ve talked to Remus about it and he has seen it too. He has said he will keep an eye on Sirius and let me know if anything changes.

_January 15 1996_

Not much to update aside from the fact that the ministry back home are morons. They are still refusing to acknowledge the facts about Voldemort and are working harder than ever to discredit Dumbledore and Harry.

I have heard from Sirius though about some things that are apparently going on at Hogwarts. Apparently the ministry has decided that Dumbledore is using the students to form some sort of army to march against the ministry. Because of this they have essentially forbidden the teaching of Defense against the Dark Arts in class. It’s stupid really but people who are afraid do stupid things.

Because of this ban though Harry and his friends are teaching themselves defensive spells in secret. I think it’s brilliant! I wish we were back at Hogwarts right now fighting against the ministry. James would be proud of his son right now, Lily would be as well but she would probably not say anything out loud.

I haven’t given an update on the reserve in a long while. I guess it’s just become the norm so I haven’t thought to give one. Things are going well though. Had a consult on a hippogriff rehoming the other day. As much as I love my job I guess things back home are just more important to me right now.

_June 20 1996_

I just got off the mirror with Remus trying to comfort him. There was a big battle a couple of nights ago at the ministry. Voldemort somehow managed to trick Harry into going there and he was ambushed. He and his friends, who had gone with him, had put up a good fight by the time the Order showed up.

The order was able to subdue most of the Death Eaters but Sirius got hit. He got hit by the killing curse! He’s gone! I still can’t believe it. I feel like we just got him back and now he’s gone for good.

Remus is taking it really hard right now saying that it was his fault. That he should have insisted that Sirius stay back instead of going with them. At the same point I know Sirius, the thought of Harry being in danger would have made him risk anything.

I asked Remus if there was going to be a funeral but he said that there was no body to have one. Apparently when Sirius was hit he fell through some sort of arch and disappeared.

The one good thing that happened that night is that the ministry now knows the truth about Voldemort. He showed himself at the ministry and a lot of people saw him. They’ve already issued a public apology to both Harry and Dumbledore.

I wish all this was enough to stop the pain of losing yet another friend. These wars strip us of everything and everyone we care about and leave us with almost nothing.

I can tell Makena is worried about me and I don’t blame her. When we lost James and Lily I went off the deep end. I know I can’t do that this time, there are still those who rely on me and the wars not over yet. If anything Sirius’ death has seemed to light a fire inside me and I know I’m going to fight as hard as I can until Voldemort is destroyed.

_December 27 1996_

It’s been a couple of months since I last wrote. This has mostly been due to the fact that I have nothing to write. I haven’t had any real updates on how things are going at home so I haven’t had anything to write.

Remus is infiltrating the werewolf population and isn’t able to contact anyone to often or he will raise suspicion. I understand but I still wish he could at least find a way to tell me something.

He has told me though that there is a lady he is interested in. He told me she is a metamorphmagus, meaning she can change things about her appearance. She is a lot younger then him though and he has told me that, that is the reason why he’s been avoiding her but I know that’s not the full truth. He doesn’t want to chance falling more for her because he thinks he’d never be able to make her happy. Not with him being what he is.

I think, and have told him, that he’s stupid. She knows about his condition and from what he has told me she is giving all the signs that she is interested in him. I really would like to give him a smack upside the head right now but unfortunately I’m unable to.

I haven’t heard much from Dumbledore either which is a bit worrisome. Normally he’ll either write or floo me once a month but he hasn’t since the beginning of the school year. It just means that there hasn’t been too much news and nothing for me to write about.

_July 1 1997_

I’ve finally had word from Hogwarts, unfortunately it’s not good news.

Death Eaters were able to infiltrate the school the other night. Thankfully there was a group from the Order there because Dumbledore had left for part of the evening. The details are a little sketchy on what exactly happened but I know there was a fight.

Dumbledore apparently came back with Harry and was confronted in the Astronomy tower. Harry at this point was under his invisibility cloak and so they couldn’t see him.

There was talk, seems like the Death Eaters wanted this young boy to kill Dumbledore. He didn’t though. Instead Snape killed him. Yes that’s right, Snape killed Dumbledore.

I may have never liked Snape but I never thought he could have been a killer. But apparently Harry saw it all happen. Afterwards the Death Eaters fled and managed to escape the grounds.

I don’t know what to say really, I’m feeling numb. I can’t believe that Dumbledore is gone. I don’t feel the same heart wrenching pain that I felt when Sirius, James and Lily died but it’s still hard to believe. I think it’s just because Dumbledore has always been that one constant person in my life. To imagine life without him is hard.

One this is for certain, without him Voldemort has pretty much a free rein. I don’t know what it will take to stop him now but it will have to be something big.


	18. The End is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle has come. Will Adrian be able to make it back in time?

_August 3 1997_

Close call the other night for Harry and the Order. Remus was finally able to contact me and fill me in on the details.

I guess they were all at a wedding for one of the Order members when they got word that the ministry had fallen. Immediately Death Eaters started showing up and firing curses.

Thankfully Harry was able to get away and no one was seriously hurt. But that is a small comfort. Voldemort is in control of the ministry which means no one is truly safe anymore.

I asked Remus if he had heard from Harry since the wedding. He said he had seen him at Sirius’ old house. He hadn’t seemed happy about it when I asked though so I decided to push farther.

He told me that he had gone there to offer his help to Harry and his friends because they apparently have some sort of mission that Dumbledore left them. However Harry asked him why he was leaving Tonks (his wife, yes Remus finally married the girl which I am so happy for.) Remus told me then that he had told Harry that Tonks was pregnant and that he started spewing the typical line about him being a burden and inflicting them with his condition. Apparently Harry yelled at him and chased him out of the house.

I told Remus point blank that I would have done the same thing. I think this shocked him. He thought I would have seen things his way but I don’t and I told him just that. He made a commitment to Tonks when he married her that he would love her forever and always be there for her no matter what. That doesn’t change just because he thinks life would be easier for her if he left.

We had a bit of a row about it but in the end he started to see things my way and he agreed to go back to her. I don’t know if he has yet but I hope he will. His child will need him during these times.

_May 10 1998_

It’s been a while again since I last wrote and I should apologize but a lot has happened in the last couple of days and I only now find that I have time to sit down and get everything down onto paper.

For the past few months I have only had spotty information coming from home. I knew that Remus had gone back to Tonks and that there hadn’t been much word on Harry.

It was late on May 1st when I got a call by mirror from Remus. I was in the kitchen when it came through and I had to go to the bedroom to get my mirror. When I picked it up I could see Remus’ face and he had a wild look in his eyes.

“Moony what’s up?” I asked.

“Harry’s back. He just showed up at Hogwarts about an hour or so ago.” Remus said with a smile on his face.

“He’s back? Is he ok?”

“He’s fine but we’re going to fight. Voldemort has found out that he’s here and he’s bringing the fight to us. I thought you should know.”

I was shocked. “You’re fighting? Is there any way I can get into the school?”

Remus shook his head. “Sorry man we have fortified the school against intrusion. We’re hoping that it will hold him off for a while. I wish you were here though Mangle, I’d feel better with another Marauder at my back.”

“I’ll find a way to get there Remus I promise.”

Remus just smiled. “I’ll see you when you get here then mate. I’ll be sure to leave a few Death Eaters for you.” And for the first time in a long time I saw the youthful glint in his eyes that I hadn’t seen in years.

We closed the mirror connection and I ran back to the kitchen. Makena was just finishing washing dishes and looked up at me when I walked in. I gave her a quick rundown on what was happening. When I was done she wiped her hands dry and nodded.

“Well I’ll just grab Cayman and we can go.”

“We?” I asked.

She just gave me a look. “You don’t honestly expect Cayman and I to stay behind while you go fight off your monster of a father do you? We are going to be there beside you, fighting until the very end.”

“But you could be killed.”

She walked over and placed her hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes. “And do you think I could live without you?”

I immediately grabbed her and kissed her hard. I don’t know how long we kissed but when we finally parted both of us were breathing hard.

Leaning my forehead against hers I looked her in the eyes again. “Marry me?”

She just smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” And we kissed again.

This time when we parted I let her go find Cayman so that we could leave. I tried to figure out where we could Floo too. When Makena and Cayman finally came back we talked about it and decided to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. It would be a short apperation trip to Hogsmeade from there then.

That was the plan at least but it wasn’t as easy as all that. When we finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron we saw that there was a crowd of people in the pub arguing about something.

The three of us all looked at each other before making our way through the crowd trying to get to the front. When we finally broke through I could see old Tom the barkeep and my old potions professor, Slughorn standing there trying to rally everyone but they were only getting halfhearted replies.

“There are children that are staying to fight! Are you going to seriously tell me that you aren’t as brave as those children?” Slughorn asked.

“They aren’t children anymore. Everyone who stayed is seventeen they are all of age and can make their own decisions just as we can.” A voice shouted from the back.

“Besides this is Mr. Potters fight not ours. Why should we lay down our lives for him when he hasn’t even been here? Expects us all just to jump when he asks because he’s the great Harry Potter?” the old lady beside me said.

I could tell that Slughorn and Tom weren’t having any luck and didn’t know what to do. I felt a nudge in my side and turned my head to see Makena nodding at me to go up to them. But did I really have the right to? Was I any better than their perception of Harry? He hadn’t willingly run away and hid but I had. I had run away to save myself and I hadn’t been there for any of the fighting. But in the end did that really matter? I was here now and I wanted to fight not just for today but for the future.

Squaring my shoulders I took a few steps forward and turned to face the crowd who were all looking at me questioningly. Taking a deep breath I spoke.

“He’s not asking us to fight for him, he’s not asking us to fight at all. I knew his father well, and if he is anything like his father then he is appalled by the mere thought of people fighting for him. But that’s not what I’m fighting for. That’s not what the students still at Hogwarts are fighting for. That’s not what you should be fighting for. You should be fighting for your future.”

“I’m not from around here so I can’t speak from firsthand experience about what it’s been like living under you-know-who’s reign. But I have friends who have lived through it and have fought against him and died in that fight. If their stories on how it’s been are even half true then I’m going to fight against it. And if you are willing to simply step aside and let the terror who has caused so much pain go on then you are just as guilty as they are.”

There was silence as my words sunk into those around me. I felt the energy in the room change though and I knew that my speech had worked.

“I’m going to Hogsmeade to fight along those children that have stayed behind and shown that they are more mature then most adults I’ve known. If you are with me then come on.” And with one last look at the crowd I turned and walked out the back door towards Diagon Alley.

As one the crowd seemed to roar to life and they followed me out of the courtyard and into the alley. I stopped in the middle and felt a hand grip mine and I turned to see Makena smiling up at me. As one we, along with everyone behind us, spun in place and apperated to Hogsmeade.

Landing I took a look around us and saw a red haired man standing amongst another group of witches and wizards. It looked like all the shop keepers had come out to fight as well. At the moment however they were all pointing their wands at us.

I raised my hands to show I was unarmed. “We’re here to help.” I said stepping forward.

The red haired man looked at the group and seemed to believe us because he lowered his wand. “Well we will take all the help we can get.”

“Any news on what’s going on?” I asked.

“You-know-who called his forces back and told Harry to meet him in the forest. We were just trying to figure out how to get to the school when you showed up. Aside from that there hasn’t been any word on what’s going on.”

I nodded and turned to look at the castle in the distance. With the sun just starting to peak out on the horizon you could see the smoke coming from the castle.

“The best way to get in will be over the walls and through the gates. No doubt they’ve got all the secret passages boarded up now.” I said to no one in particular.

The red haired man nodded. “Straight forward approach is sometimes the best.”

Turning to the people who had followed me I called out. “Let’s go show those Death Eaters who they are messing with!” and with that we all started marching up the path towards the castle.

As we walked I turned to the red haired man and offered him my hand. “Name’s Adrian Fawley by the way.”

He grasp my hand and I could feel blisters and calluses on his palm. “Charlie Weasley. Nice to meet you.”

“Same here.” I added just as Slughorn came jogging up to us out of breath.

“Mr. Fawley, is that really you?” he asked. When I nodded he continued. “Must say that speech of your in the Leaky Cauldron was something to behold. Always knew we could expect great things from you my boy.”

He kept chattering away as we marched up the path and finally made it to the walls surrounding the castle. Inside we could hear voices but weren’t able to make out what was being said.

Looking around I saw some sticks nearby and with a flick of my wand I was able to transfigure them into ladders. Others saw what I was doing and were quick to follow.

Feeling like I should say something I turned to everyone who had come up from the village and raised my wand in the air. “For Hogwarts!” I shouted.

“FOR HOGWARTS!” everyone shouted with me and with a roar we all started scaling the wall.

It sounded like for a moment that our roar was being echoed inside and when I topped to wall I saw that in a way it was true. Large bull Giants were running towards a slightly smaller giant. Behind them was a crowd of Death Eaters with Voldemort standing in the front. It looked like confusion was happening though because they were seeming to look every which way.

As I hit the ground with the first of the villagers I started to see why. A boy who had been kneeling in front of Voldemort through a flaming hat off his head and pulled a sword from its depths. With one great swing he sliced the head off of a Snake that was close by.

This seemed to enrage Voldemort as he went to curse the boy but the spell was diverted.

At the same time centaurs started to stream from the forest and fire arrows into the crowd of Death Eaters. This caused them to scatter and the defenders of Hogwarts started to cheer and fight back again.

We reached the castle just as everyone was running inside and it all became chaos. Makena and Cayman were always at my side as we fought our way through the crowds. In the center of the Great Hall stood Voldemort fighting off McGonagall and two others.

Makena and I were fighting off a Death Eater when a terrible roar came from the middle of the room. We all turned to see that it was Voldemort.

He had just raised his wand to curse someone when a shield appeared between him and the rest of us. He looked angry and was spinning trying to see who had cast the shield when Harry appeared out of nowhere.

This was my first ever sight of Harry and I thought for a moment that it was James standing there. I couldn’t believe just how much he looked like James.

The two of them circled each other and Voldemort started trying to taunt Harry into attacking but Harry wasn’t falling for it.

As they talked I tried to fight my way closer but no one seemed willing to move. Every once in a while I’d look up at them to see that they were still circling.

Finally it all seemed to come to a head.

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Expelliamus!”

I looked up to see Voldemort’s wand spin in the air towards Harry who caught it with ease.

Silence filled the entrance hall before all hell broke loose again. This time though it was in a good way. Cheers went up from the defenders and wails from the Death Eaters. Everything happened quickly after that.

The rest of the Death Eaters were rounded up and taken away. A new Minister for Magic was named and over all there was a lot of cheering going on.

All through this I kept trying to find Remus. I hadn’t seen him since we had arrived and I wanted to talk to him. To celebrate the end of the war and the end of hiding. But I couldn’t find him anywhere.

McGonagall found me as I wondered up and down the table rows with Makena. Cayman had left for home to spread the word already.

“Mr. Fawley! It’s good to see you.” She said holding out a hand for me to shake.

“Thank you professor. It’s good to see you too.” I said smiling. “Have you seen Remus though? I wanted to introduce him to my fiancée and meet his wife.”

McGonagall’s face immediately fell. “Come with me Mr. Fawley.” She said before turning and walking across the great hall.

Silently we followed as she opened a door that lead into a side room. Inside was lined with bodies that were covered in white sheets. I hesitated in the door way not wanting to believe what McGonagall was trying to show me.

Makena took my hand and gave it a squeeze before urging me on. Together we walked among the bodies until we came to stop beside McGonagall. She nodded at the body in front of her.

Slowly I moved to its head and lifted the sheet from the face.

There looking as if he was sleeping was Remus. My last best friend. I didn’t even try to stop the tears that fell. I wept for Remus and I wept for his son who would never know him. I wept for all those who had lost someone in this war.

I stayed there for a long time not aware that people were moving around me mourning for their own dead. Finally, knowing that there was nothing else I could do I placed the sheet back over Remus’ face and left the room.

Just outside Makena and McGonagall were talking. Both had tears of their own in their eyes.

I pulled Makena into a tight hug before turning to my old teacher. “What happens now professor?”

McGonagall shook her head. “I honestly have no idea. The school is in ruins and would have to be rebuilt. Even if it is I don’t know if parents would be willing to send their kids here anymore.”

I nodded knowing the truth in what she said. “If there is anything you need please let me know. I want to help as much as I can. I know Remus, James and Sirius would all want to see the school reopened.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

We stood there in silence again for a while just looking out amongst the living. It was hard to believe that after everything that had happened it was all over.

McGonagall turned to me after a while. “I was wondering, would you like me to introduce you to Harry?”

I wanted to say yes but I was scared what would he think of me? What would I say? I needed time to think about what I would tell him so I shook my head. “Not today. Let him rest and recover from what has happened. Maybe tomorrow we can meet.”

She nodded. “Very well. I assume you are planning on staying here tonight then?”

Makena spoke up at this time. “I need to get back to the reserve and help Cayman. But you stay Adrian.”

I looked down at her “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Very. You need to be here as much as they need you here.”

I smiled my appreciation. “In that case yes I would like to stay here the night professor.”

“Very well. I’m sure you’ll be able to find a spot in the Gryffindor tower to rest then when you’re ready. If she asks password is toad spawn.” She said before giving me one last nod and walking away.

Makena left not long after saying she would come back the next day to see how I was doing. Once she had left I decided I needed to walk.

I left the great hall and just started to wander. I had a lot to think about and I didn’t really want to be around people while I thought about it.

Foremost in my mind was the vial that still sat in the pouch around my neck. I didn’t need to stay hidden anymore which meant that I could break the vial. But should I? I had spent almost 20 years being hidden from everyone that I didn’t know if I was ready to have people remember me.

Then there was the fact that I could come back now but I didn’t know if I wanted to. Was there anything for me to come back to? My friends were all dead and I didn’t have a job or anything here.

My mind ran through the pros and cons as I walked. My feet eventually stopped me in front of the Fat Lady who was guarding Gryffindor Tower.

“Password?”

“Toad spawn.” I said and she swung open.

Walking inside I was happy to see that I was the only one in the common room. I wasn’t ready to be around to many people yet. Moving over to the couch in front of the fire place I sat down and pulled the vial out of its pouch.

I sat there staring at it for a long time just turning it this way and that way.

I’m not sure how long I sat there before the portrait swung open again and a red haired girl climbed inside. She had dirt smudging her face and clothes but overall she didn’t seem injured. _A lucky one_ I thought.

She saw me sitting there and stopped momentarily. “I’m sorry” She said. “I didn’t think anyone else would be up here. I was just trying to find Harry.”

“Sorry I can’t help you. I’ve been here for about twenty minutes and I haven’t seen him. He could have been here before me though and gone up stairs.”

The girl looked towards the stairs leading up to the boy’s dorm and nodded. “I’ll leave him be for now. He needs to sleep.” She then turned and looked at what was in my hand. “What’s that may I ask?”

I looked at the vial and turned it again. “It’s something that I was given a long time ago to keep me safe. I was just trying to decide if I need it any more. Those it was keeping me safe from are gone now and I feel like there are times when it caused more harm than good. But at the same time I’ve become so use to the protection it gives that I don’t know if I should get rid of it.”

She looked at me for a minute before shrugging. “Protection is all well and good but if it makes you unhappy then is it really worth it? I don’t know what that is and it doesn’t really matter. If you think that it’s done its job then it’s time to let it go. I’m not saying that now that Voldemort is gone things will be perfect but the main threat is gone and it’s time to move on.”

I looked at the vial again and nodded. She was right, it had done its job and it was time for me to make good on what I had told Dumbledore all those years ago. The war was done and it was time for me to come home.

Opening my hand I let it slip out of my fingers and go crashing to the floor. It shattered and the blue liquid that had always been there evaporated almost instantly. Looking over at the red haired girl I noticed a blank look for a moment before her eyes focused again.

“What was that?” she asked curiously.

I shook my head. “I actually don’t know the spell, but it was done for me a long time ago.”

“Oh.” She said as she watched me for a minute. I could tell she didn’t trust what I was saying but was thankful when she didn’t press any further. “Well I think I’m going to go get some sleep before everyone takes all the good beds.” And with that she turned and walked up the stairs to the girl’s dorms.

After she left I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. I figured I’d just rest them for a moment before I went and found a bed. However the moment my eyes closed I was fast asleep.

Some hours later I awoke to a growling stomach and decided that it was time for me to go get something to eat. Looking around I noticed that others like me had decided to use the furniture as places to sleep. Everyone there showed signs of being in the fight and they all looked like they were dead to the world.

Standing I quietly made my way across the common room and out of the portrait. As I made my way down to the great hall I took the time to look around and see the damage that had occurred. There were places where the walls were completely blown apart and stair cases that were in danger of collapsing. It was going to take a lot of work to get it back to how it was before.

As I entered the great hall I noticed that I was one of a few that were there. Those that were there were spread out and didn’t look like they wanted to be interrupted. Sitting myself down at the old Gryffindor table I was happy to see that the house elves were already sending up food.

I loaded my plate up and dug in. I was so absorbed in my food that I almost jumped a foot in the air when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

Looking up I saw that it was McGonagall and I smiled up at her. “Sorry professor you scared me there.”

“It’s ok Mr. Fawley, and I think it’s time we move past surnames. It’s Minerva.”

“Ok Minerva. Was there something that you needed?” I asked

“I was wondering if you were ready to meet Harry? I just passed him in the hall way and told him that there was someone I wanted him to meet. He’s gone up to the Headmasters office to wait if you would like to go see him.”

I had to swallow hard. Was I ready yet? I knew I had to get this done some time and there was no better time than the present. Nodding I shoveled the last mouthful of food into my mouth and stood. “Thank you Minerva, I think I am ready.”

With a nod she led the way out of the great hall and up the stair case.

She led me up to the headmaster’s office and pushed the door open. Inside behind what had been Dumbledore’s desk stood Harry looking up at the picture of the old headmaster.

Hearing the door close he turned to see us and I was taken back once again by how much he looked like James. But there was a tiredness in his eyes that James never had when I knew him and I knew that it came from having so much thrust upon him from such an early age.

“Potter this is the man I wanted to introduce you to. This is Adrian Fawley, he was friends with you parents.”

I stepped forward unsure what to do but settling for offering my hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you Harry. Remus and Sirius use to tell me so much about you.”

He took my hand but didn’t smile “They never mentioned you.” He said flatly.

“Yes. Well…”

“I think we need to start from the beginning. Why don’t we all sit and we can go over what has happened.” McGonagall said as she took a seat behind the desk.

For the next hour McGonagall and I told Harry my story. He would ask questions about things like why my name never showed up on the map. When we told him about the spell that basically erased my existence he pulled the map out and saw for himself that my name had reappeared on it.

We were also gifted with tidbits of Harry’s adventures over the past year. I couldn’t believe how much he had gone through and how well he had seemed to take it all.

Once we were done McGonagall excused herself and left Harry and I there. We sat in silence for a bit before I finally got the nerve to speak.

“I know that with everything that has happened it’s a lot to take in. I don’t expect you to treat me as you treated Remus or Sirius. They were there for major portions of your life that I will never be able to understand. But I would like it if we could be friends.”

Harry nodded. “I’d like that.” And we shook hands again.

Together we left the office and started to head back to the great hall when something crossed my mind. “By the way a red haired girl was looking for you this morning.”

Harry smiled a small smile. “Ginny. Yeah she found me just as I left the common room this morning. Gave me a good yelling at too before snogging me senseless.”

It was my turn to smile. “If you’ll forgive me if I over step myself, marry her. Your mother use to yell at your father all the time and honestly I think it made him a better man.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” He said as we reached the doors to the great hall.

Together we walked in and for the first time in a long time the future looked bright.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap Up

Well that is the end of my journal.

Makena and I decided to move back to my home town of Godric’s Hallow and build us a house just outside of town. Cayman was sad to see us go but we promised to go visit whenever we could and we tend to spend most of the summer holidays at the reserve.

Harry and I developed a close bond. It started after that first day as both of us had decided to help rebuild. We would talk as we worked and exchange stories. He was interested to hear stories of our adventures at Hogwarts and the details on how we became the marauders.

I was interested in hearing about his adventures and I made sure to always tell him how proud James and Lily would be of him.

He took my advice and married Ginny. He asked me to stand with him and his buddy Ron at their wedding. I know it was silly but I felt like Remus, James and Sirius were standing there with me as we watched him get married.

I’ve also made a point to be part of Remus’ son’s life. Teddy is a rascal and just like his father was during his carefree years. I try not to show any favoritism in my class but it’s hard when he makes me a laugh so hard.

I guess I forgot to mention that I’m teaching at Hogwarts now. Hagrid and I share the Care of Magical Creatures class. He’s come to realize that we have to teach them about other creatures aside from the kinds that could harm you. I take care of those mostly before sending the advance classes to him.

Makena and I got married not long after the battle and welcomed a baby boy the next year. We called him Sirius Remus James Fawley. I couldn’t choose between them so I decided not to. I did talk to Harry about it though knowing he wanted to honor them as well but he was ok about it.

I am proud to have gotten the chance to know Harry and I know that James would be happy that someone is there to experience the big moments in his life. And I have really enjoyed sharing with Harry stories from the past.

I miss the guys every day but I know somewhere they are looking down at everything and smiling. Even Peter, though he betrayed us he was still a marauder and he will always be one.

And so that is my story. I am the forgotten marauder.


End file.
